The Hunger Games: Peeta's Story
by Syreneh
Summary: Traducción de EscapeArtist25. ¿Alguien se ha preguntado qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Peeta? ¿Cómo es que terminó con los Profesionales? ¿Qué era lo que hacia mientras estaba tendido en la orilla del río? ¿De qué hablaban él y Haymitch en privado? Te lo prometo, te volverás adicto.
1. La Cosecha I

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que se ve aqui es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a_ jd121888._ Yo solo me adjudico el traducir esta obra maestra para su deleite.

**N/T:** Si, no termino mis historias y ya comienzo con otra, eso piensan, pero asi soy yo. Espero que disfruten y dejen su opinion, que casi me rompo la cabeza para traducir esto, ¡Incluso use el diccionario! Y Dios sabe que jamas lo saco. So ¡Lean mis amores!

* * *

**Bienvenidos a los 74° Juegos del Hambre: Desde el punto de Vista de Peeta Mellark:**

Abrí mis ojos al olor de pan recién horneado, un lujo que la mayoría de las personas que viven aquí en el Distrito 12 no tienen. Yo se lo afortunado que soy, a pesar de tener una familia enojada que esta siempre en conflicto entre si. Mi madre, Mera, es abusiva. En realidad, no sé si ese es el término que se debería de usar. Es estricta, sí, pero… No, no hay excusa para utilizar. Ella es abusiva. Cuando mis hermanos o yo nos portamos mal, o al menos ella piensa que nos portamos incorrectamente, somos golpeados. Algunas veces solo con un cinturón, otras con una cáscara caliente –la cosa de madera que se usa para tomar el pan del horno –e incluso con una barra de metal utilizada para desbaratar la madera en la chimenea.

Afuera, es una mujer agradable. Siempre dice exactamente lo que debe en público, siempre tiene una sonrisa amable en su rostro, un apretón de manos firme, y una mirada profesional que le asegura el respeto de la ciudad. Mi padre, por otra parte, nadie sabe de él. Es simplemente conocido como 'El Panadero'. Nadie en el pueblo le habla siquiera por su nombre, Lon. El es amable, y paciente, y el porque él y mi madre se eligieron el uno al otro probablemente nunca lo sabré. Estoy seguro de que la ama; debe de hacerlo para soportar la forma en que actúa. Lo desprecia tanto que me vuelve loco, pero por alguna razón eso no parece tener efecto alguno sobre él. Mi hermano Riley piensa que esta asustado, e incluso se lo dice a la cara. Eso me molesta en extremo. Pero no creo que sea eso; creo que de verdad no le importa. Es un tipo de trato muy fácil, siempre lo ha sido.

Vivimos en un barrio donde hay otros comerciantes, como el carnicero o el dueño de la lechería. Otras partes de la ciudad incluyen la Plaza, que cuenta con un Palacio de la Justicia donde se llevan a cabo eventos públicos, como las bodas. También hay un pequeño parque, y cinco enormes pantallas de televisión –y cuando digo enormes me refiero a que deben de ser al menos tan altas como yo –colocadas alrededor de la plaza para anuncios del Capitolio y cosas así. El alcalde vive aquí también. Luego esta lo que se conoce como el Quemador. Es técnicamente un mercado negro, pero muchos de nuestros Agentes de la Paz compran sus bienes ahí también así que, siempre y cuando todo este funcionando bien, ellos mantienen la boca cerrada acerca de toda la operación.

Hay un distrito escolar entre el Quemador y la Plaza. Tenemos una escuela primaria y secundaria. Los niños comienzan la primaria a la edad de cinco años, y van a la secundaria a los doce, luego se gradúan a los dieciocho. Cerca del distrito escolar están las minas. El comercio del Distrito 12 es la minería. Eso es lo que nuestro distrito produce para el Capitolio. La mayoría de los hombres mayores de dieciocho años trabajan en las minas. Es donde probablemente yo voy a terminar. Tenemos la panadería, pero en realidad funciona bastante bien con solo una persona, y mi hermano mayor Jacob se encargara de ella. Así que Riley y yo probablemente estaremos en las minas.

Las minas se encuentran justo al lado de un lugar llamado La Veta –que es esencialmente la parte pobre de la ciudad. Todas las casas se parecen, y llamarlas casas era demasiado. Son más bien como chozas. Entré en una de ellas una vez. Hay una cocina diminuta junto a la sala de estar, no hay un comedor formal. Las casas con niños tienen dos habitaciones y un baño, donde no había niños tenían solo una habitación. Los pisos eran de madera vieja, podrida, así como las paredes y el techo. La casa en la que entre tenía goteras en el techo, aunque no sé si todas las tengan; espero que no –se pone bastante frío, por no hablar de las lluvias, durante el invierno y la primavera. La mayoría de mis compañeros viven en la Veta. Lamentablemente, la parte más pobre de la ciudad es también la más poblada. Trato de evitar ir a la Veta siempre que puedo; el ver a los niños desnutridos me perturba.

Más allá de la Veta esta la valla. Esta electrificada las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana. Es la manera en que el Capitolio nos mantiene dentro de la seguridad de nuestros distritos. Hay agujeros por donde parece que la gente se escapa, y creo que podría saber quien se va a escondidas por ahí. El entrar al bosque fuera del Distrito 12 se castiga con la muerte. Pero jamás delataría a quien lo hace, por más de una razón; pero de seguro nunca intentaría siquiera ir allá afuera.

En realidad yo soy mas como mi papá, paciente, amable, cariñoso. Mi hermano Riley se parece mucho a mamá, y mi hermano mayor Jacob parece hacer heredado los mejores rasgos de mi madre y mi padre. Él es amable sin llegar a ser ingenuo, y es severo pero nunca se sobrepasa. Es por eso que esta siendo entrenado para dirigir la panadería. Todo lo que yo hago es decorar los pasteles.

Riley me pega en la nuca juguetonamente. "Levántate estúpido, la cosecha es hoy."

Y eso es cierto. Es primero de Septiembre. Cada primero de Septiembre el Capitolio 'cosecha' a un chico y una chica de cada distrito para competir en un retorcido juego para el entretenimiento de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Me froto los ojos y me estiro, luego me levanto y camino hacia nuestra sala, donde un plato con fruta y tostadas espera por mi y mis hermanos. Jacob esta sentado junto a mi padre, bebiendo café y leyendo el periódico. Parecen clones, pues mi padre esta haciendo exactamente lo mismo. Mi madre sigue durmiendo. Riley me pega de nuevo en el hombro, luego se sienta a mi lado y empieza a aspirar toda su comida. No tengo ni idea de porque no esta gordo, come demasiado y es la persona mas floja que conozco. Me disgusta la forma en que trata la comida, como si siempre fuera a haber más cuando tanta gente se preocupa a diario por no tener lo suficiente.

A las once, Riley y yo tenemos que tomar los panes que sobraron de los días anteriores al Quemador para venderlos. Puesto que están entonces a un precio mucho más barato, algunas de las personas de la Veta pueden permitirse el comprarlos. Algunas veces, cuando estoy solo, le doy uno o dos panes a una familia hambrienta que lo necesita, pero no puedo hacer eso cuando Riley esta aquí, no solo le diría a mamá, sino que también a los Agentes de la Paz.

A las doce en punto, la gente comenzaba a cerrar sus negocios, porque es obligatoria estar en la Plaza para la cosecha a las dos –pero mi madre nos ha instruido para no cerrar antes de las doce y cuarto. Y me alegro, porque veo un rostro familiar dirigirse al Quemador en ese momento. En realidad, eran dos quienes se acercaban. Gale y Katniss, Katniss y Gale. Llegan al Quemador al menos una vez a la semana para cambiar sus recientes cazas y pescado, además de algunos frutos silvestres. Parecen muy cómodos el uno con el otro, pero nunca de una forma romántica. Aun así, todos en el Quemador hablan del futuro que tendrán. Todos piensan que son perfectos el uno para el otro. Y probablemente lo son, pero desearía que eso no fuera verdad.

Riley golpea la parte trasera de mi cabeza de nuevo. "Hora de irnos, mocoso".

Equilibra una canasta vacía en la que llevamos los panes sobre su hombro, y me hace señas para que yo tome la otra. Lo hago, y luego caminamos de regreso a la casa. Cuando llegamos, hay dos ajuares tendidos sobre mi cama. Uno para mí y uno para Riley. Mi familia no tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar los trajes de la cosecha, pero nos vestimos bien. Yo estoy usando una camisa gris de botones con pantalones caqui y unos zapatos negros.

Riley lleva una camisa de color negro, recién planchada, unos pantalones de vestir blancos y zapatos negros, también. Uso un poco de agua y un cepillo para asegurarme de que mi cabello se vea medio decente, y me lavo la cara. Desafortunadamente, no importa cuantas veces me lavo la cara, la mirada de temor y ansiedad no desaparece. Solo tengo mi nombre en la lista cinco veces, algunas personas de mi edad tienen el suyo diez o incluso veinte, dependiendo si se anotaron para teselas. Riley tiene su nombre siete veces, porque tiene dieciocho años. Las posibilidades de que cualquiera de nosotros seamos llamados son pocas, ya que hay cerca de un millar de hombres elegibles en nuestro distrito. Pero alguien tiene que ser el elegido.

La plaza se llena de gente, todos los hombres elegibles tienen que esperar en un lado de una gruesa cuerda, luego hay un pasillo central que conduce directo hacia el escenario, donde los desafortunados se tendrán que parar cuando sus nombres sean anunciados. Del otro lado del pasillo hay otra cuerda, donde todas las chicas elegibles esperan detrás de ella. Todas las familias de los posibles tributos aguardan detrás de nosotros, esperando lo mejor pero preparándose para lo peor.

Echo un vistazo hacia atrás a mi familia. Mi padre esta masticando la uña de su pulgar, un signo de lo nervioso que esta. Mi hermano Jacob solo se para ahí junto a él, y luego Jacob hace contacto visual conmigo, y me da los pulgares hacia arriba, como si dijera 'Que la suerte este de tu lado.'

Mi madre, por el contrario, esta conversando con otra mujer del barrio en el que vivimos, hablando de quien sabe que –pero probablemente eran chismes. Cosas como quien no esta vestido adecuadamente, o cuales nombres están en la lista la mayor cantidad de veces, o cuales padres no mantienen la compostura. Amo a mi madre, pero a veces no entiendo como es que puede ser tan insensible.

Entonces, mi hermano Riley me dice que preste atención. Una anunciadora del Capitolio de nombre Effie Trinket, de acuerdo con el perfil en las grandes pantallas de televisión, esta saliendo. Detrás del micrófono y los cuencos de vidrio de donde sacará los nombres, están tres sillas, hechas de madera y terciopelo. Una era para Effie, una para el alcalde, y una para el único vencedor de los Juegos del Hambre de nuestro distrito, Haymitch Abernathy. Y no esta en su asiento. Todo el mundo sabe que es un desastre borracho todo el tiempo, por lo que probablemente se halla desmayado en alguna parte. No le importa si la cosecha es obligatoria. Se aparecerá cuando se le de la gana.

Effie se sienta en su silla junto al alcalde Undersee. Cuando el reloj marca las dos de la tarde, el alcalde Undersee se levanta hacia el micrófono, y comienza a leer la historia de Panem, al igual que lo hace cada año durante la cosecha. Rebelión, blah, blah, blah. Días Oscuros, blah, blah, blah. Realmente ya no le estoy prestando atención. Es la misma historia que todos hemos oído miles de veces y que en realidad no nos podría importar menos pues nuestras vidas podrían terminar en unos momentos.

Luego, casi al final del discurso del alcalde, un muy borracho y muy desordenado Haymitch se tambalea sobre el escenario e intenta abrazar a Effie. Evidentemente disgustada, lo empuja y se arregla el cabello antes de subir al micrófono. Haymitch se desmaya en su silla. Su comportamiento esta en televisión nacional, y se que mi mamá esta quejándose de eso con mi papá en ese mismo instante. "No puedo creer que suba ahí de esa forma sin haberse bañado o vestido decentemente. Y esta borracho. Yo estaría absolutamente avergonzada si…" Para este momento mi padre normalmente se desintoniza.

Effie Trinket camina con entusiasmo hacia el micrófono. "Felices Juegos del Hambre," se dirige hacía nosotros con su extraño acento arrogante del Capitolio, como si fuera algún tipo de celebración o algo, "¡Y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!"

Luego habla de lo feliz que es por estar aquí, pero lo único que quiero es que el día se termine de una vez. No me importa que halla una gran fiesta después de la cosecha, con amigos y familiares, y diversión y juegos. Todos son amigos de mi madre después de todo. Se que habrá dos familias del Distrito 12 en duelo mientras que estamos celebrando, y esta mal. Effie luego inhala fuertemente y dice, "¡Las damas primero!" Estoy cruzando mis dedos, esperando que no sea una chica que conozco. Es horrible de todos modos por donde se le mire, pero es un poco menos horrible que alguien a quien conozco este ahí arriba.

Effie se aclara la garganta, y luego levanta la vista del papel, y dice "Primrose Everdeen!"

Mis ojos se caen al suelo de inmediato. No solo conozco a esta chica, tiene, además, solo doce años. _¡Doce! _¡Qué tan enfermo y retorcido es el Capitolio para enviar a una niña de doce años a una muerte casi segura para su entretenimiento! No puedo soportar ver a la pobre chica subir al escenario, y no puedo soportar la expresión en el rostro de su hermana mayor. Pero entonces sucede algo y tengo que mirar hacia arriba. Katniss, la chica de dieciséis años que veo en el Quemador, y con la que solo he tenido un encuentro, corre en dirección al escenario, y grita, "¡Prim! ¡No! ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria! ¡Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo!"

La multitud, que previamente murmuraba bajo su aliento lo injusto que es enviar a una niña de doce años a la arena, se queda en silencio.

Todo el mundo a excepción de Effie. Ella dice, "¡Encantador!"

Y _no _es encantador. "Pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle del protocolo, de presentar a la ganadora de la cosecha y después pedir voluntarios, y…"

Dejo de escuchar en este momento. Hasta que el alcalde le dice que en realidad eso no importa y que si la chica quiere ser voluntaria, debían de permitírselo. Quiero mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puedo. En cambio, veo con horror como la chica de la que estoy enamorado avanza al escenario, y luego sube las escaleras, ocupando su lugar al lado de Effie.


	2. La Cosecha II

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que se ve aqui es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a _jd121888_. Yo solo me adjudico el traducirla para que mas personas sean deleitadas con, la que considero, es una obra maestra.

**N/T:** No saben cuanto disfruto de traducir esta historia, es que amo a Peeta demasiado, y entrar en su linda cabecita rubia es mi sueño. ¡Abrazos con azucar encima!

* * *

Para mi sorpresa, mi narcisista hermano Riley fue quien me consolaba mientras miraba la escena con horror. Él es el único que sabe acerca de mis sentimientos hacia ella. Mi madre me golpearía si lo supiera, mi padre me entendería sin duda, pero él no era el mejor guardando un secreto, especialmente con mi madre. Y mi hermano mayor Jacob es prácticamente indiferente a todo. Y eso es cuando al menos te escucha.

"No te preocupes, hermano; si alguna chica del Distrito 12 tiene alguna posibilidad de salir de allí con vida, es ella", dice, asintiendo con su cabeza en su dirección. Esta tratando de ayudar, y lo amo por eso y se lo agradezco, pero no alivia mi dolor a pesar de que tiene razón. Ella es la persona más fuerte que conozco.

La conocí cuando tenía cinco años. Ambos estábamos en la misma clase en la escuela primaria. Antes de nuestro primer día en la escuela, mi papá me llevó allí, y su madre a ella. Mientras la madre de Katniss se reunía con el profesor, mi papá se agachó junto a mí y me susurró, "Yo quería casarme con esa mujer". Y señaló a su mamá.

"Pero, ella es de la Veta." Dije.

"No lo era antes. Se casó con un minero."

"¿Por qué alguien haría algo así?" Todo el mundo sabía que los mineros eran las personas más pobres en el Distrito 12.

"No lo sé. Pero déjame decirte hijo, cuando él cantaba, incluso los pájaros se detenían a escuchar." Mire a su madre, luego hice un rápido contacto visual con Katniss, y desvié la mirada.

Más tarde, cuando teníamos nueve, nuestra clase tuvo una clase de música en el patio de la escuela primaria. A Katniss se le dio un solo para cantar, y aunque era tímida, no tenía opción. Cogió el papel a cantar. Yo no estaba prestando atención. Estaba haciendo el tonto con un amigo, pero entonces escuche el sonido más armonioso. Ella cantaba una canción popular, algo sobre un prado. No le prestaba atención a la letra, solo a su voz. Entonces me di cuenta de que los pájaros dejaron de trinar. Me acorde de las palabras que mi padre me dijo cuatro años atrás._ "…hasta los pájaros se detenían a escuchar."_ Yo estaba ensimismado por su voz, y en ese momento desarrolle mi primer amor.

Cuando teníamos once, tuvo lugar un horrible accidente en la mina que mato a varios trabajadores, incluido su padre. Al día siguiente en la escuela me fui inmediatamente a buscarla, pero ella no estaba ahí. No estuvo en la escuela durante toda la semana. Ese viernes, llegaba a casa de la escuela y entre al pasillo cuando escuche a mi madre mencionar a su familia.

"Bueno, _yo_ me entere de que su esposa ni siquiera se hará cargo de sus hijas. Tan solo tienen once y siete años. ¿Qué tan triste es eso?" Esa fue la primera vez que escuche a mi padre responderle a mi madre.

"Oh, cállate, Mera. También estarías perdida si eso te hubiera ocurrido a ti."

Mi madre, disgustada, le dijo. "No, no lo estaría. No soy tan estúpida como para casarme con un hombre de la Veta."

Mi padre estaba más enojado de lo que jamás lo había visto, pero el nunca pondría una mano sobre mi madre, así que simplemente estuvieron gritándose un rato. Me fui a mi habitación, y mire por la ventana un largo tiempo, observando el humo lejano que procedía de la mina, ahora destruida. No podía dejar de preguntarme si el Capitolio era el culpable. También me preguntaba, si la madre de Katniss estaba demasiado alterada como para cuidarlas, entonces, ¿Cómo se alimentaban? La gente de la Veta ya era preocupantemente delgada de por si. No dejaba de pensar en que debía de haber algo que podría hacer, pero no sabía qué.

La semana siguiente, Katniss y su hermana Prim regresaron a la escuela. La ropa de Katniss ya le quedaba más suelta, y deseaba poder hacer algo para ayudar. Incluso solo hablar con ella. Me hice el propósito de ir a su casa después de la escuela, independientemente de lo que mis hermanos le pudieran decir a mis padres. Quería hablar con ella y asegurarme de que estaba bien. E incluso si no lo estaba, quería que supiera que le importaba a alguien. Después de hacer mi tarea, me escape con éxito de mi casa y me dirigí a la Veta, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su casa, me di cuenta que partía hacía la valla del distrito.

"¡NO!" grite. No debe de saber que la valla esta electrificada. Le grite unas veces mas, mientras corría en su dirección, pero no me escuchó. Entonces, de alguna manera apareció en el otro lado de la cerca, totalmente bien. Estaba asombrado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida para ir al otro lado de la valla? Quiero decir, ¿Qué había allí afuera?

La curiosidad sacó lo mejor de mi y espere durante una hora, que se convirtió después en dos, luego tres, cuando finalmente vi una silueta de cómo su altura pasar por debajo de la cerca por donde se había metido. Tenía una bolsa en su mano que debí de haber notado antes. A medida que se acercaba, pude ver a través de la parte superior de la bolsa, que llevaba ahí dentro varios tipos de hojas, pero sobre todo agujas de pino. Como ya estaba en problemas de todas formas, decidí romper mi toque de queda y quedarme por ahí un poco más. Desde el techo de la tienda abandonada en el que estaba sentado, podía ver dentro de la cocina familiar a través se su ventana. La madre de Katniss se sentaba en una silla, mirando hacia la nada con una expresión en blanco en el rostro, Prim se quejaba con su madre de que tenía hambre, a lo que no recibía respuesta alguna.

Katniss puso las agujas de pino junto con algo de agua en una olla sobre la estufa. En diez minutos, colocó un poco en tres tazones y obligó a su madre a comer antes de que ella se tomara su sopa de pino. Fue triste de contemplar, y quería darles pan desesperadamente, pero tenía que idear un plan antes.

Fue entonces cuando sugerí empezar a vender panes viejos en el Quemador. Pensé que después de vender lo de un día, tomaría lo que allá sobrado a casa de ella. Mi madre no estaba tan convencida de la idea, pero dijo que lo pensaría, y eso era satisfactorio por el momento.

Como iban pasando las semanas, note algunos cambios en Katniss. La pequeña niña feliz a la que le gustaba cantar se hizo distante e inalcanzable. Ya nunca se presentaba voluntaria para nada, y nadie más la escuchó cantar de nuevo desde el accidente. Solo se sentaba ahí, día tras día, luciendo como si tuviera cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse que la historia de Panem. A diario, tan pronto como la campana sonaba, se iba.

Un día, varias semanas después de la muerte de su padre, tuve mi primer encuentro con ella fuera de la escuela. Comenzó a verse un poco mejor. Estaba lloviendo ese día, así que corrí a casa para evitar llegar demasiado empapado. Mientras hacía mi tarea, escuche unos ruidos en los botes de basura de afuera. No es gran cosa, a veces lo niños de la Veta robaban comida de nuestra basura, y mi madre normalmente les gritaría obscenidades y se irían. Pero esta no era cualquier niño de la Veta. Era ella.

Observaba por la ventana de mi habitación mientras mi madre le gritaba que se fuera. Ella tropezó con el aire, y cayó sobre un tronco de árbol, aferrándose a este y dejando que su cuerpo de deslizara por este, para terminar en el suelo. Bajo la lluvia, me di cuenta de que sus ropas se aferraban a su piel y fue ahí cuando note en lo delgada que se había convertido. Se moría de hambre. Estaba débil, no se había resbalado, era solo que no tenía fuerzas. Sabía que su pobre madre no podía proporcionarles comida, y su padre ya no estaba aquí. Ella podía recolectar hojas y pino, pero no era suficiente. De inmediato corrí escaleras abajo a la panadería, y deje caer deliberadamente dos panes al fuego. Cuando los extremos se quemaron pero todavía se podía comer el centro, le dije a mi padre que alimentaría a los cerdos. Apenas levantó la vista de su informe de ventas, solo me despidió con la mano. Salí a la calle aunque aun bajo la protección departamento, y arroje los panes en su dirección. Los notó en el suelo, luego me volteó a ver, pensando que tal vez no tenía la intención de tirárselos a ella, y que solo me deshacía de ellos. Asentí con la cabeza hacía ella, "Tómalos" moví mis labios sin hacer sonido. No dijo nada, pero la mirada de sus ojos cuando tomo el pan entre sus manos era suficiente para mí. Estaba agradecida.

Mi madre se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. "¡Niño estúpido!" dijo, blandiendo un cinto en mi dirección. "¡Si alimentas a uno, todos vendrán a hurgar en nuestra basura!" Me pegó una y otra vez, en mi espalda, cara, brazos, cuello, por todas partes. Fui a la escuela con un ojo morado el día siguiente. Como castigo, me dejo vender los panes en el Quemador, pero solo si Riley iba conmigo. De esa manera dijo que sabe que estoy viendo a los chicos de la Veta con hambre, pero que solo le vendo pan a la gente que lo puede comprar. Poco sabía ella, que a medida de que las semanas pasaban, Katniss iba al Quemador cada vez más, con más cosas. Vendría con ardillas, pescado, frutos, incluso llevaría arrastrando un ciervo, con la ayuda de Gale, uno de sus amigos de la Veta. Supuse que comenzaron a cazar para alimentar a sus hambrientas familias. Se veía mejor. No era mucha la mejoría, pero si tenía la suficiente fuerza para cazar entonces estaba comiendo lo suficientemente bien para mantenerlos a ella y su familia. Eso me fue suficiente para dormir mejor durante las noches. Katniss y Gale a veces compraban algo de pan, y cada vez quería hablar con ella, preguntarle como estaba, como la podía ayudar. Pero estaba muy nervioso con Gale ahí, y demasiado temeroso también que Riley le podría decir a mamá.

Ella y Gale parecían ser más cercanos, y me di cuenta de que esperaba ser algo más que amigos. Ella no parecía sentir lo mismo que él, pero había pasado por tantas cosas, y estoy seguro que el romance definitivamente nunca era la primera cosa en su mente. Ella era la cabeza de familia. Tenía otras prioridades. Pero aun así me molestaba cuando los trabajadores en el Quemador hablaban de su inevitable futuro junto a Gale. Deseaba que hablaran de nuestro futuro, de mí y Katniss, pero Gale era fuerte y un buen cazador también. Así que si por casualidad de verdad terminaba con él, no sería tan malo, al menos no tendría hambre.

Mis pensamientos vuelven al presente cuando Effie anuncia que está tomando el nombre del chico justo ahora. Cruzo los dedos para que se trate de Gale, por dos razones: La primera, él es fuerte y capaz, y la segunda, él la ama, y haría todo lo posible para protegerla. Pero mis esperanzas son enviadas al infierno cuando Effie lee el nombre, "Peeta Mellark".

No pienso en ello. No me permito pensar en ello. Solo me concentro en poner un pie delante del otro. Hago eso repetidamente hasta que estoy de pie del otro lado de Effie y le anuncia a todo Panem que los tributos del Distrito 12 están a sus lados. Katniss me está mirando. Ella me recuerda. No puedo obtener mucho más de su expresión además de eso. No me permito mirarla. Es demasiado duro.

Mis ojos se desvían en su dirección, y quiero mirarla a los ojos y decirle que de alguna manera, yo estoy aquí para ella. Que puede hablar conmigo. Pero es demasiado tarde, porque los Agentes de la Paz la estaban llevando a una habitación donde se podría despedir de su familia. Y, al mismo tiempo, a mi llevan a la mía. Jacob, Riley y mi madre están ahí, pero mi padre no. No tengo tiempo de preocuparme porque. Jacob me da una palmada en el hombro y me abraza a regañadientes, pero no dice nada. Mi madre, para mi sorpresa, está llorando; pero luego ve a un Agente de la Paz en la esquina y tiene que mantener su reputación, por lo que comienza a chismear de nuevo. "Bueno, ya sabes, quizá el Distrito 12 tenga un ganador este año".

Yo sé que no está hablando sobre mí, pero eso está bien. Prefiero que Katniss gane de cualquier modo. Tiene una familia de la que cuidar, y dos chicos que la aman. Y uno de ellos seguirá con vida después de los Juegos. Yo no tengo nada. Mi familia no me necesita. Mis amigos no me necesitan. No dejo a ninguna chica detrás. La seguiré a la arena. Si la puedo mantener con vida, mi último propósito de vida estará completo, y podre morir en paz, sabiendo que cumplí mi propósito. Solo le quiero mostrar al Capitolio que no somos solo peones para su entretenimiento. Tenemos sentimientos, y somos capaces de sentir tristeza, arrepentimiento y dolor, tal como ellos. Planeo que de alguna forma, de alguna manera, antes de morir, le mostrare al país entero que los Juegos del Hambre están mal.

Riley no dice mucho tampoco, solo se sienta junto a mí en el sofá. Parece que está tratando de encontrar algo que decir. Le doy un abrazo. "Riley, está bien. No tienes que decir nada."

Se limpia una lágrima de su ojo antes de que caiga, y luego mi familia sale de la habitación. Mi padre convence a un Agente de la Paz para que lo deje entrar mientras los otros se van. Se pone en cuclillas frente a mí y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro. "Vaya suerte, ¿No, hijo?"

Me da unas palmadas en la espalda. "Hey, te amamos. Todos nosotros. Y vamos a hacer campaña por ti. Pero no te preocupes por la familia de Katniss. Si ella…" se esfuerza por encontrar las palabras, "…muere, te prometo que cuidare de su madre y su hermana, sin importar cuantas venas de tu madre exploten."

Contengo una risa. Y luego llegó a la terrible conclusión de que esa podría ser la última vez que ría. Abrazo a mi padre y le dijo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque no me refiera que será para sobrevivir. Lo que de verdad quiero decir es que hare lo posible para mantenerla a ella con vida. Pero no necesita saber eso. Justo antes de que los Agentes de la Paz lo empujen fuera, me dice, "Tu eres más que un peón en su juego. No te pierdas a ti mismo."

Y esas eran las exactas palabras que necesitaba escuchar.


	3. El Tren

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que se ve aqui es de mi propiedad. Los personajes son de la increible Suzanne Collins y la historia pertenece a_ jd121888._ Yo solo traduzco esta historia para su deleite.

**N/T:** Y en momentos como este es que agradezco todas las clases de ingles a las que me obligaron a ir de pequeña, ¡De algo tenian que servir, señoras y señores! So, lean, si, bueno, eso.

* * *

Les ruego a los Agentes de la Paz por solo un minuto. Un minuto a solas, para mí mismo. No son malas personas, por lo que me lo conceden, pero me dicen que me de prisa. Tan pronto como la puerta se cierra, entierro mi rostro entre mis manos, y ni siquiera intento contener mi llanto. No me importa si mis ojos estarán rojos después. Realmente ya no me importa nada mas, solo mantener a Katniss con vida. Supongo que las lágrimas vienen de la realización de que acabo de ver a mi familia por la última vez, porque cabe en lo posible que Katniss no vea a la suya de nuevo. También hay algo que se corroe dentro de mí, y me doy cuenta de que tendré que acabar con la vida de alguien en la arena. Tendré que matar, no hay forma de evitarlo. La muerte, en sí, no causa el constante flujo de lágrimas, sino que solo se suma a todo lo anterior.

Mi minuto se ha terminado, pero está bien. He recuperado la compostura. Me pongo de pie, y arreglo la manga arrugada que use para secar mis ojos. Un Agente de la Paz toma mi brazo derecho, y otro toma el izquierdo, mientras un tercero dirige el camino hacia afuera, arma en mano. Al salir, hay un solo auto negro, con ventanas muy oscuras, de modo que no se puede ver el interior. Tiene una bandera del Distrito 12 a un lado y la bandera de Panem en el otro. Un Agente de la Paz abre la puerta para mí y empuja mi cabeza al interior como si fuera a tratar de escapar.

Me siento en el lado derecho del vehículo. No puedo ver quien está conduciendo, hay una ventana oscura entre la parte delantera del coche y la de atrás. Miro a mi izquierda y me doy cuenta de que Katniss se sienta de ese lado. Ella mira por la ventana, con una expresión no muy clara en su rostro. Solo se ve aburrida, de todas las cosas. Tiene el codo descansando sobre el lateral del coche por debajo de la ventana, y el lado de su cara es sostenido por su mano izquierda. Se mueve, y vuelvo la cabeza hacia atrás inmediatamente. No tengo nada que decir.

La única estación de tren del Distrito 12 es diminuta. Debería de ser. A algunos residentes del Capitolio les gusta visitar algunos distritos, y el tren es la única manera de llegar, pero nadie viene a visitar el Distrito 12. En realidad no hay mucho que ver. El Distrito 4, pesca, está al lado oeste del país y limita con el Océano Pacifico. Ahí hay un monto de cosas que ver y hacer. El Distrito 2 es un enorme y lujoso distrito que está bastante cerca del mismo Capitolio. He oído que cuenta con el mejor esquí en el país. Los distritos 1 y 3, lujos y tecnología, también son buenos sitios para ver. El Distrito 1 está justo por encima del Distrito 4, también al límite del océano. El Distrito 3, al contrario, se encuentra al otro lado del país en un lugar que solía ser conocido como New York. Básicamente, la única ocasión en que la estación de trenes del Distrito 12 tiene algún uso es para los Juegos del Hambre, y eso es todo. Es una larga pero angosta construcción de madera, y muy pequeña. Hay una taquilla pequeña, pero la mayor parte del año esta sin servicio. Esta abierta solo para cuando el alcalde tiene que ocuparse de algún negocio en el Capitolio, o para los Juegos de Hambre.

La estación de tren ni siquiera se acerca al tamaño que requeriría para contener el enjambre de reporteros y fotógrafos que esperan ahí para entrevistarnos y tomar fotografías. Puedo decir que Katniss no quiere lidiar con eso, y sinceramente, yo tampoco. Somos escoltados afuera, mas Agentes de la Paz están en la estación para nuestra seguridad. Nos abstenemos de comentar y tratamos de alejarnos de las cámaras tanto como nos es posible. Ya tenemos entrevistas en el Capitolio antes de los juegos, estoy seguro que Panem puede esperar hasta entonces. Afortunadamente, es un camino corto desde donde el carro está estacionado hasta el tren que nos espera.

Nunca he visto un tren como este antes. En el exterior, es una larga pieza plateada pulida hasta que resplandecía. Parece una enorme bala de plata. Incluso cuenta con puertas automáticas. Hay ventanas pero son pequeñas. Las puertas se abren, y Katniss y yo, junto con Haymitch y Effie Trinket, somos conducidos al interior.

El interior del tren es aun más magnifico. Alfombra roja, extremadamente suave, cubiertos de oro pulido, y madera increíblemente detallada conforman la sala principal, que está al lado del comedor. A la derecha, esta un largo pasillo, con cinco dormitorios. Doy una rápida mirada dentro del primer cuarto, sigue siendo bonito, pero es bastante pequeño, y cuenta con seis literas unidas a las paredes. Inmediatamente pienso que es ahí donde Katniss y yo dormiremos, pero entonces continuamos. Llegamos a la mitad del pasillo, y a nuestra izquierda, hay dos puertas, una al dado de la otra. "Estas son sus habitaciones, Peeta," Effie me dice, "La tuya es la de la izquierda."

Effie abre la puerta, y estoy asombrado. Nunca he imaginado siquiera algo así. Hay una gran pantalla plana en la pared derecha, con sofás de cuero negro frente a ella. Justo enfrente de mí, esta la cama más grande que he visto nunca. Tiene una linda cabecera de madera elaborada, sabanas de pura seda blanca, y una manta de terciopelo rojo. Las almohadas son del tamaño de mi cuerpo. Al instante quiero correr y brincar en ella, pero me resisto. Luego, miro a mi derecha. Hay una pared de vidrio, tan ancha como mi antiguo dormitorio, y se extiende a través de toda la habitación. A través de la puerta de cristal, veo el interior. Es un baño enorme. La ducha se encuentra en la esquina izquierda, y es lo suficientemente grande como para contener a cinco personas en ella. Veo un panel con diferentes botones junto a la ducha, y quiero mirar más de cerca, pero esperare hasta que se vayan. En la esquina derecha, esta otra pequeña habitación de madera, supongo que es donde está el baño. Y frente a mí, hay un tocador, con una cómoda de madera al lado.

"¿Te gusta?" pregunta Effie. "El Presidente Snow siempre se asegura de que sus tributos disfruten del mejor alojamiento."

Bueno, debería, pienso para mis adentros. Nos está mandando a morir para su entretenimiento. Pero no miento cuando digo, "No puedo esperar a dormir en esa cama."

Effie sonríe amablemente, y me dice. "Te dejare para que te acostumbres. La cena será en una hora." Cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

Lo primero que hago es lanzarme sobre la cama. Me acuesto en mi espalda y pienso en tomar una siesta, pero luego me pongo de pie porque recuerdo los botones de la ducha. Corro al cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta de vidrio, y me quito la ropa. Inmediatamente me meto en la ducha, y la fila superior de botones no solo dice frio o caliente, tienen temperaturas. Presiono el botón que dice 35 grados, y es la temperatura perfecta. El agua ni siquiera sale fría al principio. Inmediatamente me lavo con la temperatura perfecta. Los botones debajo tienen diferentes corrientes de agua. Presiono uno, y el agua cae como cascada sobre mí. Elijo otro que dice 'pulsar', y el agua prende y apaga a cada segundo. Luego pulso uno que dice 'oscilar'. El agua comienza a moverse en círculos. Los botones de abajo dispensan el jabón y champú directamente de la cabeza de la ducha, no se tiene que hacer nada. Luego me enjuago y salgo. Tomo una toalla del estante, y leo la etiqueta. '100% Algodón Egipcio' No sé lo que Egipcio significa, pero se siente increíble. Luego miro el reloj en la habitación principal, y me doy cuenta de que tengo solo diez minutos.

Después de vestirme, no espero a que Effie venga a buscarme, me voy al comedor, donde hay una etiqueta con mi nombre en la mesa por lo que me siento ahí. Miro a mi alrededor, Katniss se sentara justo frente a mí, Effie a su lado, Haymitch al mío. Eso si logra despertar su borracho trasero y viene para acá. No me sorprendería que no se presentara. Recuerdo que me dijo en la estación de tren que no podía esperar para tomar una siesta. Luego llegaron Effie y Katniss. Effie me pregunta donde esta Haymitch, y le digo, "La última vez que lo vi, dijo que tomaría una siesta."

Effie desestima esto cuando dice, "Bueno, ha sido un día agotador." Quiero decirle que no está cansado, solo borracho, pero me muerdo la lengua. No quiero estar en el lado malo de ese hombre.

Tenemos varios platos diferentes, que son traídos por rondas. Siempre he tenido lo suficiente para comer, pero nunca había probado comida como esta antes. Era increíble. El olor, el sabor, incluso el mirarla me hacia agua la boca. No perdí el tiempo, y Katniss tampoco lo hizo. Effie hizo un comentario acerca de cómo los tributos del año pasado no tenían modales, y yo sabía que no era que no tenían buenos modales, era porque ellos probablemente estaban tan asustados de que eso no fuera real que se devoraron todo tan pronto como pudieron. Después de que Effie hubiera dicho esto, Katniss tira la servilleta a un lado, y arroja el tenedor, e inmediatamente comienza a empujar los alimentos a su boca con sus manos, luego se limpia el rostro con el mantel. Tengo tantas ganas de reír, pero me obligo a guardar silencio. Sin embargo, la mirada en el rostro de Effie era histérica.

Effie nos lleva a otra habitación que no había notado antes. Es más grande que nuestras recamaras, con los mismos sofás y una televisión más grande. Nos sentamos, y se nos dice que vamos a ver las cosechas. La mayor parte de los tributos son de tamaño decente, sobre todo los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2, que se entrenan para esto toda la vida. Esos distritos creen que ser un tributo es un honor. Estuve a punto de devolver la cena cuando veo la tributo del distrito 11. Tiene tan solo doce años, y es tan pequeña. Es enfermizo que tenga que participar en estos juegos.

Entonces, nos vemos a nosotros mismos ser cosechados en televisión. Me pareció que la noche nunca terminaría. Estoy ansioso por ir a dormir y existir en un mundo donde niños de doce años no son enviados a morir como entretenimiento. Effie hace un comentario sobre como Haymitch no sabe como representar a nuestro distrito. "Estaba borracho," digo, riéndome. "Se emborracha todos los años."

Katniss se dirige a mi por primera vez. "Todos los días." Bien, quizás solo agregó algo a mi comentario, pero tiene que contar de alguna manera. Effie está un poco molesta por el hecho de que estamos riendo. "Si, que raro que los dos lo encuentran divertido. Ya saben que su mentor es el contacto con el mundo exterior en los juegos."

Lo que dice es verdad, dejo de reír y una mirada preocupada atraviesa mi cara. Él llega, completamente borracho, y pregunta si se perdió la cena, a lo que Effie contesta, "¡Sigan riéndose!" Antes de salir de la habitación de puntillas.

Katniss y yo levantamos el triste trasero de Haymitch y lo medio guiamos, medio arrastramos de regreso a su habitación. Me ofrezco para ayudarle a limpiarse. Katniss acepta la oferta, pero me mira como si estuviera tratando de comprenderme. No confía en mí. Sé que no lo hace, pero no tengo realmente alguna razón para estar molesto por eso, ya que nunca ha hablado conmigo y probablemente apenas recuerda quien soy.

"Así que, ¿Por qué enviaste a la chica a otro lado, quieres algunos consejos secretos?" Haymitch me pregunta. Al menos, creo que eso es lo que dice, esta tan borracho que apenas puedo desentrañar sus palabras.

"Su nombre es Katniss. Y no, solo tengo una propuesta." Se inclina hacia mí, ya medio desnudo, y en cierta forma me asusta. Me alegro de que soy yo quien está aquí y no ella, o bien estaría realmente espantada o solo le daría un puñetazo en la cara. Sonrío ante ese pensamiento. Un puño en su cara no le haría nada mal.

"Habla," dice.

"Solo puedes sacar a uno de nosotros de ahí con vida, y será ella, ¿entiendes?" Le digo, con severidad.

"¿Qué?" Dice, incrédulo. Sacude la cabeza y trata de concentrarse en mí. Está tratando de escuchar de verdad. "¿Por qué?"

"Me preocupo por ella más de lo que sabes. Y tiene una familia que necesita de ella. Tiene más razones para vivir. Y no quiero vivir en un mundo donde ella no exista." Haymitch ríe y pone una de sus manos sobre mi hombro. "Aw, ¡El pobre diablo está enamorado!"

Ahora de verdad quiero golpearlo. "¿Te puedes concentrar? Escucha, necesito que nos entrenes, sobrio. Necesito que la entrenes a ella para sobrevivir y a mí para protegerla. ¿Entendido?"

"Lo que tu digas, niño." Se desmaya. Lo llevo a su cama y renuncio a darle una ducha. Al demonio con eso. Se puede duchar sobrio en la mañana. "Buenas noches." Digo, saliendo de su habitación.

Me siento aun en un sueño después de despertar. No dormí muy bien, por lo que despierto muy temprano. Me acuesto en mi cama meditando sobre mi vida, e ideando diferentes formas de mantener con vida a Katniss en los juegos. Cuando me doy cuenta de que el desayuno esta cerca, se me hace agua la boca y me dirijo al comedor. Effie nos acompaña, y Haymitch esta medio sobrio. Katniss no está aquí aun. "¡Aja!" Haymitch anuncia, "Parece que Peeta ya sabe quien ganara."

"¡Cállate, Haymitch!" No confío en Effie. Es agradable, pero es del Capitolio, y negarse a seguir las reglas del Capitolio en los juegos –que seria, mantenerte con vida –es algo inaudito. No quiero que él me delate. Trato de recuperar la compostura y actuar como si todo está bien cuando Katniss entra. Mira la humeante taza de chocolate caliente frente a ella, preguntándose si debía de beberla. Solo he probado el chocolate caliente una vez anteriormente. Era invierno, dos años atrás, y mi familia había sido invitada a la casa del alcalde para la celebración del día de la Cosecha. Servían ese día chocolate. Recuerdo haberlo probado y pensar que era la definición del lujo.

"Lo llaman chocolate caliente", digo, "Es bueno." La observo tomar un pequeño sorbo, y luego empujar el resto por su garganta, y me pregunto cómo no se quema la boca.

No tengo idea de lo que sucedió con Effie. Acabo de darme cuenta que no está aquí. Tal vez era un buen momento para regañar a Haymitch por ser un bastardo borracho. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero entonces Katniss se me adelanta. Baja su taza y mira directamente a él y dice, "¿Así que se supone que nos darás consejos?"

"Aquí hay un consejo, seguir con vida." Uf. Que herramienta.

"Eso es muy divertido," le digo, can gansa de mostrarle que un puñetazo en la cara sería divertido para mí. Y antes de pensar en ello, mi puño ya se encuentra en camino a su ara. No puedo detenerlo, pero él pone su vaso de licor en frente de su rostro, y lo rompo en pedazos. La mandíbula de Katniss cae. "Solo que no para nosotros," añado.

Cuando pensé que había hecho un buen punto, Haymitch arremetió hacia mí, golpeándome en la mandíbula. Caí en mi silla y luego al suelo. Katniss se levanta, y, ¡Saca un cuchillo! Toda mi energía se va a no preguntarme él porque tenía un cuchillo escondido. Planta el cuchillo en la mesa, justo entre los dedos de Haymitch, y la forma en que lo mira, si las miradas mataran… Entonces se atemoriza, y se vuelve a sentar. Haymitch se endereza en su silla y me mira, luego a ella, de nuevo a mí, y de nuevo a ella.

"Bueno, ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿De hecho conseguí un par de luchadores este año?" Tomo un poco de hielo para ponerlo en mi cara, pero Haymitch me detiene. "No, que se forme el moretón. Deja que los otros tributos piensen que te metiste en una pelea antes de la arena." Que sorpresa, miren eso, Haymitch me está dando consejos.

"Es en contra de las reglas." Sé que sueno como un nerd cuando lo digo, pero no me puedo retractar.

"Si te atrapan," responde. "Y si no, es incluso mejor." En realidad, eso es brillante. Luego mira a Katniss. "¿Puedes darle a algo, aparte de una mesa, con ese cuchillo?"

Mire con asombro como lanzó el cuchillo en la veta de la puerta. Maldición. Nunca deja de sorprenderme.

"Párense aquí, ambos," Haymitch nos dice. Ella hace lo que le pide, por lo que yo igual. Nos mira de arriba a abajo, da vueltas a nuestro alrededor, y me pregunto qué demonios está haciendo, cuando dice, "Bien, no son del todo irremediables." _Wow. Gracias._

"Parecen en forma." Continua. "De acuerdo, les propongo esto," dice, mirándome, "No interfieran con mi forma de beber, y me mantendré lo suficientemente sobrio para ayudarles." No era, de ninguna manera, lo que yo quería. Una vez que comenzaba a beber, no se detenía, no sé cómo se mantendrá lo 'suficientemente sobrio', pero no me puedo quejar. Al menos tenemos _algo _de ayuda.

"Bien." Digo yo.

Katniss comienza a preguntar acerca de los juegos, al igual que la mayoría de los tributos haría; pero Haymitch comienza con todo el asunto del arreglo. Supongo que cada uno recibe un estilista y un equipo de preparación cuando lleguemos allá –el aspecto ayuda a atraer a los Patrocinadores. No sé porque no me imagine eso antes, la gente del Capitolio es muy superficial. Por supuesto que solo patrocinan la imagen. Nos dice que quizás no nos guste lo que harán con nosotros, pero que no nos resistamos. Para nada. En cierto modo me hace preguntarme qué demonios me van a hacer. Espero que nuestro cabello y piel no sea teñido de algún raro color vibrante como algunos de los ciudadanos del Capitolio. No me importa si eso es lo que está 'de moda', creo que se ve ridículo.

Haymitch vuelve a agarrar su botella y se dirige de nuevo a su habitación, y el tren se oscurece. Katniss camina hacia la ventana, y solo me quedo parado ahí, sin saber si quedarme o ir también a mi habitación. Luego, la oscuridad pasa, y me doy cuenta de que atravesábamos un túnel. "Mira," dice ella. Me acerco a la ventana donde se encuentra. Afuera, es hermoso. Montañas cubiertas de nieve por todas partes donde se mirara, y es verdad, que son tan majestuosas que quitan el aliento. La sonrisa en el rostro de Katniss se convierte en un ceño fruncido, y yo hago lo mismo. Debido a que ambos nos damos cuenta, que el ver estas montañas significa que estamos muy cerca del Capitolio. Luego, poco a poco, el Capitolio se comienza a ver. Es aun más impresionante que las montañas. Los edificios son enormes, y sus coloridas calles están bordeadas de casas lujosas, parques, tiendas, y la mansión del presidente. No puedo apartar la vista.

Al llegar a la estación de tren, hay una gran multitud para nuestra 'bienvenida'. Al menos, eso es lo que ellos piensan que hacen. En realidad, somos como sus pequeñas ratas de laboratorio. Sin embargo, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para darles lo que quieren. Necesitamos patrocinadores, después de todo. Así que sonrío, y saludo, aunque en el interior lo único que quiero es ir a casa.

Katniss tiene la confusión escrita en su rostro, y sus ojos me preguntan, "¿Por qué eres amable con ellos?". Me encojo de hombros, y le digo, "¿Quién sabe? Tal vez alguno de ellos es rico."

Es una respuesta satisfactoria, ya que asiente con la cabeza de acuerdo. Cuando finalmente llegamos a una parada, la gente desaparece de la vista. Gracias a Dios. No estoy nada de humor para fotos o preguntas justo ahora. En realidad no estoy de humor para ver a nadie; pero sé que conoceré a mis estilistas pronto, y tengo que actuar decente para ellos. Debo guardar mi energía para eso.

Katniss y yo somos llevados a lo que llaman el Centro de Renovación, donde somos arreglados para que luzcamos 'presentables', fue la palabra que Effie usó. Si su definición de 'presentable' es pálido, con colores extravagantes en todas partes, tatuajes, y cabello falso, yo prefiero pasar. Sin embargo, estoy tranquilo, y me dejo hacer lo que necesitan sin protestar. Primero, tres estilistas, de los que no atrapo los nombres, me sientan en una silla, y uno de ellos corta mi cabello; no mucho, solo recorta unos centímetros. Tengo que admitir que, cuando me miro al espejo, se ve mucho mejor. La barba de mi cara es arrancada con cera, y el dolor es tan insoportable que no puedo empezar a imaginar la cantidad de dolor por la que tiene que pasar Katniss en esos momentos. Por lo menos dejan mis brazos y piernas solos. Luego, me ponen maquillaje. Se como suena, pero no es el típico maquillaje, me dicen. "Cariño, muchos hombres en el Capitolio usan maquillaje. No para embellecerse, por supuesto, solo para cubrir imperfecciones."

Ella usa algo llamado corrector, y lo coloca bajo mis ojos, y como por arte de magia desaparecen las ojeras que he lucido por un tiempo. Una cicatriz en mi barbilla es casi imposible de ver, e incluso el reciente moretón no es tan evidente como antes.

Después de que mi pelo y mi cara son arreglados, me dicen que me desnude y entre en una bañera que tienen. Tan pronto como entro en ella, me siento tan relajado. Uno de los estilistas me dice que estoy sumergido en sal gruesa de mar, que relaja mis músculos y ayuda a deshacerse de la piel muerta. Mi piel se ve mucho mejor cuando salgo. Entonces, me visto con mi traje para la ceremonia de inauguración esta noche. La estilista principal, cuyo nombre es Portia, me explica su idea.

"El estilista de tu compañera, Cinna, y yo hemos decidido usar trajes a juego para ambos. Son completamente negros, pero el material refleja la luz, para parecer un carbón oscuro brillando bajo el sol. También les tenemos una capa, que se diseño para resemblar fuego. Y al final, esto," dice, entregándome algo para usar sobre la cabeza. "Este tocado y capa, tienen un compartimiento especial, que cuando es activado liberan fuego sintético. Pero para los ciudadanos, lucirá como si estuvieran en llamas."

Esto podría ser algo bueno o malo, creo. Un éxito o fracaso. Por un lado, puede ayudar a ganarse a los patrocinadores. Y por el otro, no quiero llamar demasiado la atención, no sea que nos maten más rápido por eso en la arena. Aun así, sonrío, justo como nos dijo Haymitch. Sera mejor que este en lo cierto.

Veo a Katniss de nuevo en la planta baja del Centro de Renovación. Aquí es donde subiremos a los carros tirados por caballos negro carbón. Aquí es donde la ceremonia de inauguración comienza. Portia y Cinna nos aconsejan subir al carro, por lo que lo hacemos, y nos paramos uno al lado del otro, esperando. Cuando los estilistas están fuera del alcance del oído, Katniss susurra, "¿Qué opinas? ¿Sobre el fuego?"

"Te arrancare la capa si tu arrancas la mía."

"Hecho," dice, y sonríe, lo que me hace sonreír. Entonces me doy cuenta de que Haymitch no está aquí. "¿Dónde está Haymitch? ¿No se supone que tiene que protegernos de este tipo de cosas?"

"Probablemente borracho en alguna parte. Y con todo ese alcohol dentro, no creo que sea buena idea tenerlo cerca cuando ardamos." En este punto, estoy comenzando a preguntarme si Katniss esta bromeando como yo creo, o si de verdad piensa que es fuego real. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar, pero me quedo callado, porque la música de apertura se comienza a oír.


	4. El Comienzo

_**Disclaimer: **_Absolutamente nada de lo que esta aqui me pertenece. Los personajes son de la increible Suzanne Collins y la historia es de a_ jd121888._ Yo solo soy la humilde traductora.

**N/T:** ¡Perdon, perdon, perdon! Si, me tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pero nose que me pasa. Ando tan distraida ultimamente, y estoy de vacaciones, asi que no tengo nocion del tiempo. ¡Matenme, queridos mios, se que lo tengo merecido!

* * *

La gran puerta se abre, y podemos ver los otros carros mientras pasaban. Iremos últimos, pues el Distrito 12 es el último. Katniss está prestando mucha atención a la forma en que los otros tributos van vestidos. Supongo que _ella_ se siente igual que yo, que no quiere hacer una _gran_ primera impresión, porque eso básicamente pone un cartel en la espalda que dice, _'Mátame primero,'_ a los otros tributos.

Estoy teniendo dificultad para prestarles atención, sin embargo. Ella se ve tan diferente ahora, y es difícil dejar de mirarla, pero comienza a sospechar de vez en cuando, así que giro la cabeza rápidamente para fingir que veo los carros cuando en realidad es demasiado obvio que no lo hago.

Finalmente, nuestro turno llega. Nuestro carro deja la solitaria comodidad del Centro de Renovación, y comienza con la presentación de veinte minutos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Cinna y Portia prenden nuestro fuego justo antes de que los caballos comiencen a caminar. "Funciona," dice él.

Nos grita algo más, pero ella no le escucha. Y honestamente yo tampoco, pero por la forma en que sus labios se movían, creo que quiere que nos presentáramos como uno, que nos tomáramos de las manos.

"Creo que quiere que nos demos la mano." Se encoge de hombros, y extiende su mano indiferentemente, la que tomo entre la mía. Al instante, siento una extraña sensación en la mano. La única forma que encuentro para explicarla, es como si electricidad recorriera por la sangre que llega a mis manos. Lo ignoro, pensando que es solo por la emoción de la noche. Cuando salimos a la vista, la multitud se silencia.

Levanto la mirada hacia la pantalla de televisión, y me doy cuenta de que ¡en realidad parece que estamos en fuego! El presupuesto para los Juegos del Hambre debe de ser extraordinariamente alto. Estoy muy impresionado con el vestuario, y puedo decir que Katniss lo está igual. Entonces, la multitud comienza a rugir con vítores. Mantengo la cabeza en alto, pero no puedo competir contra Katniss en esto. Ella sonríe, y sostiene su cabeza en algo, e incluso lanza besos a la audiencia. Luego, alguien lanza una rosa, la cual coge con su mano libre, y luego tira un beso de nuevo a la zona de donde pareció haber venido.

La gente comienza a corear nuestros nombres, pero el mío es ahogado, pues muchas más personas cantan su nombre. Noto que el agarre de su mano sobre la mía es cada vez más fuerte, y me doy cuenta de que aunque lo esté haciendo increíblemente bien para el público, por dentro, esta tan asustada como yo. No dejo ir su mano, incluso cuando trata de alejarse. Espero que ese gesto le de tranquilidad, por lo que miento, y digo, "No, no me sueltes. Por favor, quizás me caiga de esta cosa."

En realidad, tengo un equilibrio envidiable, y más confianza de la que dejo ver, pero no quiero dejarle ir. Se lo creyó, y dijo, "De acuerdo." Pero parece cuestionar algo, y mira en dirección a Cinna.

Nuestro carro a continuación se detiene, junto a los otros, rodeando el círculo. El himno de Panem comienza, y el Presidente Snow da su discurso de bienvenida oficial. Incluso puedo decir que está hablando más para los ciudadanos del Capitolio. Somos menos que mugre para él.

Cuando termina de hablar, el himno suena una vez más, y los carros comienzan a formar una sola fila, y desfilan de nuevo regresando por dónde venimos, terminando en el Centro de Entrenamiento. Sigo saludando, pero mantengo los ojos en las pantallas, mirando a la chica en llamas.

Cuando llegamos al Centro de Entrenamiento y las puertas se cierran, nuestros estilistas aplauden nuestro desempeño. Extinguen las llamas, a pesar de que son sintéticas, y luego bajan y nos señalan que los sigamos; pero primero, le digo a Katniss, "Gracias por no soltarme, me estaba poniendo algo tembloroso ahí arriba."

Ella me consuela diciendo, "No parecía para nada. Estoy segura de que nadie se dio cuenta."

Por supuesto que no lo hicieron, si de verdad no estaba temblando; pero me reconforta el que ella diga eso. Me decido a darle un impulso de confianza. Le digo, "Estoy seguro de que no vieron nada más que a ti. Deberías de usar llamas más a menudo. Te quedan." Le sonrío, siendo totalmente sinceras mis palabras, y me sonríe de vuelta. Por un minuto, pienso, _Oh Dios, quizás de verdad le guste ese cumplid_o. Incorrecto. La sonrisa se transforma en un ceño fruncido mientras parece que está pensando algo intensamente. Puedo decir por la mirada en sus ojos que aun no confía en mí. Todavía no la culpo.

Piensa que tratare de ganar los juegos. Quiero sincerarme y decirle que no tengo intención alguna de matarla, pero Haymitch dice que es una muy mala idea. Ella tiene que pensar que no estoy de su lado. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Pero le prometí a Haymitch que los escucharía. Pero aun no he logrado descifrar a Katniss por completo; porque aunque su sonrisa hubiera desaparecido, y claramente no confía en mí, se puso de puntillas y me beso en la mejilla, antes de bajar y revolotear fuera. _¿Por qué hizo eso?_

La encontré de nuevo en el ascensor. Parece impresionada con el sofisticado elevador, yo lo estoy, pero ninguno lo menciona. Nuestro piso es el 12, porque ese es nuestro distrito.

Mientras tanto, Effie no paro de hablar de la ceremonia. Esta obviamente muy impresionada no solo con nuestra actuación, pero con nuestra vestimenta. Sigue bañándonos en cumplidos, independientemente de si escuchamos o no. Tengo un poco mas de respeto por Effie. Aunque al principio creí que era otra ciudadana del Capitolio sin corazón, ahora me doy cuenta de que Effie fue educada de esta manera. Se le enseño a una edad temprana que esto era lo normal –que estaba bien. No le excusa, pero no es tan malo como lo que el Presidente Snow está haciendo, y puedo ver que Effie tiene corazón. De hecho, me siento un poco mal por su ignorancia; ha sido alimentada con la basura del Capitolio durante toda su vida.

Mi cuarto es más lujoso que el del tren. Parece relativamente igual, los mismos materiales y esas cosas, pero hay incluso más botones en la ducha, e incluso algunos sobre la cama. Hay un remoto al lado de mi cama, que mueve la parte superior hacia arriba o abajo, o que calienta la cama a cierta temperatura, justo como el agua del tren. Hay muchos más aparatos en la habitación, pero estoy cansado y no me siento con ánimos para explorar todo esa misma noche. Quiero ir a dormir, pero mis ojos esta cerrados durante unos treinta minutos cuando Effie da unos golpecitos en la puerta, anunciando la cena. Me frotó los ojos y me dirijo hacia la puerta.

Hay un balcón justo al lado de nuestro comedor que da a la ciudad, y me siento de inmediato atraído hacia este. Cinna y Portia se me unen ahí, y señalan algunos edificios para mí. Luego Katniss y Haymitch llegan, y nos sentamos. Se nos ofrece vino, y con mucho gusto tomo un poco. El vino es un manjar que no se tiene mucho en casa, pero siempre lo he disfrutado mucho. Haymitch, por supuesto, acepta un vaso de vino, pero al menos esta de verdad sobrio esa noche, y para mi sorpresa, Katniss toma un vaso para si también. Luego otro, y otro después de ese. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, y se frota los ojos como si estuvieran nublados. Conozco esa sensación, he estado borracho algunas veces antes. Quiero decirle que se lo tome con calma, pero siento que no es asunto mío. Aun así, cuando rechaza el que sería su cuarto vaso y en cambio pide agua, me siento aliviado, y hago lo mismo luego.

Su juicio está todavía un poco inhibido cuando una chica a la que ambos reconocemos entra en la habitación. Es una Avox. He oído hablar sobre ellos. Son alborotadores que son atrapados por el Capitolio, les cortan la lengua, y luego son forzados a ser sirvientes. Tenía la esperanza de que ella no dijera nada, pero como dije, su juicio estaba inhibido. En voz bastante alta, le dijo a la chica que la conocía. Effie se sorprendió y de inmediato rechazó esa posibilidad, pero se volvió más suspicaz al ver que Katniss continuaba con eso.

Por lo tanto, tuve que intervenir llegados a ese punto. La pobre chica se estaba asustando. Rápidamente se me ocurrió algo. "¡Delly Cartwright!" Digo, chasqueando mis dedos. Katniss me da una mirada de perplejidad. Esta Avox no luce nada como Delly. Aun así, Katniss comprende lo que intento hacer, y me sigue el juego.

"Por supuesto, eso es lo que debía de estar pensando. Debe de ser el cabello." No es la mejor mentirosa, pero Effie parece creerle, o simplemente no le importa porque su sospecha parece haber desaparecido por completo. Para deshacerse de Cinna y Portia ahora, digo, "Algo en los ojos también." Cinna entonces dice, "Oh, bueno, si eso es todo," y entonces comienza a describir porque el pastel estaba en llamas. Katniss está prestando atención, pero los pasteles en llamas no es algo que me interese en particular.

En el camino de vuelta a nuestras habitaciones, Haymitch nos llama a ambos. "Mañana por la mañana es la primera sesión de entrenamiento. Nos vemos para el desayuno y les diré exactamente cómo es que quiero que actúen. Ahora vayan a dormir un poco, mientras los adultos hablan."

_Nosotros dos actuamos de forma más madura que tú._ Pienso. Sin embargo, asiento con la cabeza y permanezco en silencio. Cuando Haymitch se ha ido, ando junto a Katniss por el pasillo, y hablo sobre Delly Cartwright. No dice nada. ¿Quizás tiene miedo de que diga algo? ¿Tal vez piensa que no sé quién es esa chica? La he visto en la televisión después de ser arrestada. La mayoría de la gente lo hizo. ¿Sera que Katniss la conocía de algún otro lugar? Me doy cuenta de que no va a decir nada, pero no quiero decir adiós aun. Por lo que cambio el tema.

"¿Has estado en el techo?" Le pregunto. Niega con la cabeza.

"Cinna me lo mostró. Prácticamente puedes ver la ciudad entera desde ahí. Aunque el viento es algo ruidoso."

"¿Podemos ir?" Me sorprende que en realidad haya sugerido eso.

"Claro, vamos."

La vista es incluso mejor cuando se es compartida con alguien que te importa. La guío a la barandilla, al borde del techo. Ella mira a la calle allá abajo, y los dos estamos en silencio un rato. Luego, le digo, "Le pregunte a Cinna porque nos dejan subir aquí. ¿No les preocupa que alguno de los tributos decidiera saltar?"

Me pregunta por qué.

"No se puede." Estiro mi mano hacia delante, y le muestro como es repelida por un campo de fuerza invisible, y le digo que no te deja, te tira hacia atrás si lo intentas. Ella dice, con sorna, "Siempre preocupados por nuestra seguridad."

Esta tranquilo por un tiempo más, mientras ella parece disfrutar de la vista aun.

"¿Crees que nos están mirando ahora?" Me pregunta. No lo creo, pero no quiero que diga nada que se pueda considerar incriminatorio, solo por si acaso, por lo que le digo que no lo sé y me ofrezco a mostrarle el jardín, a lo que acepta.

En el jardín, la miro. Se arrodilla junto a una planta, pretendiendo observarla, y yo hago lo mismo. Entonces ella me dice en voz baja como es que conoce a la muchacha Avox. Cuando va por la mitad de la historia comienza a temblar. Me quito la chaqueta para ponerla sobre sus hombros. Mi padre me enseñó a dejar mi chaqueta a una chica, incluso si tengo frío, porque eso es lo correcto a hacer. Pero incluso si no fuera una costumbre, prefiero pasar frío a verle temblar. Se la habría dado de cualquier manera.

Ella duda, y debo de admitir, es algo doloroso ver lo poco que ella confía en mí. Eventualmente, sin embargo, acepta la chaqueta, y continúa. No menciono que yo también se quién es. No parece de importancia. Entonces me dice que la chica Avox y el muchacho que iba con ella, se estaban yendo, a donde, no lo sabía. Dejo de hablar, y sentí la necesidad de llenar el silencio.

"Me gustaría irme de aquí." Probablemente lo dije un poco más fuerte de lo que debería, pero no me importa.

"Me gustaría ir a casa justo ahora, pero tienes que admitir, la comida es exquisita." Tiene una sonrisa torcida, y sé que está completamente de acuerdo. La veo temblar de nuevo, y noto que mi piel desnuda está cubierta de piel de gallina por el frío. "Se está poniendo más helado, deberíamos de ir adentro," le digo.

En el camino de regreso, nos acercamos a su cuarto, y aun no le he preguntado lo que he querido saber desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Finalmente, comprendo que mi oportunidad puede ir y venir sin que me dé cuenta, por lo que decido hacerlo. "Tu amigo Gale, ¿Es quien se llevo a tu hermana de la cosecha?"

Temía que pensara que era una pregunta muy personal, y me cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero se detiene, da la vuelta, y me responde. "Si, ¿Lo conoces?"

Le quiero decir que le conozco porque los veo juntos en el Quemador, pero aparentemente ella no recuerda verme ahí, así que le sigo la corriente, "En realidad no, pero escucho a las otras chicas hablar mucho de él. Creí que era tu primo o algo."

Al responderle de esta manera, esperaba que la respuesta fuera, 'No, es mi amigo,' (de preferencia), o 'No, es mi novio,' pero lo único que conseguí fue, "No, no estamos relacionados."

Tan solo asiento con la cabeza. No quiero preguntar de forma directa, sé que eso sería sobrepasar un límite. "¿Fue a despedirse de ti?" Le pregunto. Ahora ella intenta leerme a mí. Se pregunta porque hago esas preguntas sobre Gale. Trato tan duro como puedo por lucir despreocupado. Me responde, pero con cuidado.

"Sí. También tu padre, me dio unas galletas."

_Ah, así que ahí es donde estaba antes de ir a despedirse de mí._

"¿En serio? Bueno, le agradan tú y tu hermana. Creo que a veces desearía tener una hija en lugar de una casa llena de chicos." Parece estar algo incomoda, así que intento arreglarlo.

"Conocía a tu madre cuando eran niños." Se relaja un poco.

"Oh, sí, ella se crió en la ciudad." Entonces me devuelve mi chaqueta, y me doy cuenta de que este es el final de nuestra conversación, y aunque me encantó el hablar con ella, no obtuve ninguna de las respuestas que esperaba conseguir. Tome mi chaqueta y le deseo buenas noches. "Nos vemos en la mañana, entonces." Me dice.

"Nos vemos," Le digo, mientras camino por el pasillo.

Creo que hablar con Katniss me hizo bien. Por la primera vez en días, dormí muy bien. Fue en realidad el último en el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, junto a Haymitch. Rápidamente llene mi plato y me senté. Le dije buenos días, y Katniss me dice lo mismo, pero luce frustrada por algo. Mira a Haymitch y a Cinna, pero no dice nada más. Después de que Haymitch se come unas cuantas porciones, se dirige a nosotros. "Así que, vamos al grano. Entrenamiento. Primero que nada, si así gustan, pueden entrenar individualmente. Decidan ahora." No lo sé. Quiero pasar tanto tiempo llegando a conocerla como pueda antes de la arena, pero por el contrario, necesito discutir en privado con Haymitch como protegerla en la arena. Estoy en un conflicto, por lo que me siento aliviado cuando es ella quien hace la decisión, no yo.

"¿Por qué razón nos entrenarías por separado?"

"Digamos, si tuvieras una habilidad secreta que no quieras que el otro conozca." Ella me mira, y digo, "Bueno, yo no tengo ninguna habilidad secreta."

Y es cierto, no la tengo. "Y ya se cual es la tuya, ¿No?" Le pregunto. "Quiero decir, he comido bastantes de tus ardillas."

Rápidamente dirige su atención hacia Haymitch. "Nos puedes entrenar juntos."

Doy un asentimiento. "De acuerdo," Haymitch comienza, "Denme una idea de lo que pueden hacer."

De inmediato, digo, "No puedo hacer nada. A menos que cuentes el saber hacer pan." Nadie se rió ante mi intento de chiste. "Lo siento, pero no cuenta."

Haymitch me dice antes de mirar a Katniss de nuevo. "Katniss, ya sé que eres hábil con un cuchillo."

Ella responde, "No tanto, pero puedo cazar. Con un arco y una flecha."

"¿Y se te da bien?" Le pregunta.

"No se me da mal." _¿No se le da mal? _No hay manera en que ella piense que es solo buena. Voy a arreglar esto.

"Es excelente," le digo. Ella no parece querer mi ayuda, que lástima. "Mi padre le compra ardillas. Siempre comenta como las flechas nunca perforan el cuerpo. Les acierta a todas en el ojo. Es lo mismo con los conejos que le vende al carnicero. Incluso puede derribar un ciervo."

Se ve sorprendida al principio, entonces esa mirada de _'No confío en ti'_ aparece en su rostro. "¿Qué haces?" Me pregunta.

Decido a darle la misma mirada de regreso. "¿Qué haces _tú_? Si él te va a ayudar, debe de saber de lo que eres capaz. No te subestimes."

Mi comentario pareció molestarle. Uh oh. Aquí vamos. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Te he visto en el mercado, puedes levantar sacos de harina de cincuenta kilos," espeta de mal humor. Y de alguna forma eso me gusta. No tengo idea de por qué.

"Dile eso. Eso _es_ algo."

Decido seguir jugando a este juego. Es divertido, por lo que respondo, "Sí, y estoy seguro de que la arena estará llena de sacos de harina para que le tire a la gente. No es lo mismo que ser capaz de usar un arma. Tú lo sabes."

Le miro directamente a los ojos. Sin embargo está determinada a no perder, le dice a Haymitch, "Él puede luchar. Quedó en segundo lugar en una competencia de la escuela el año pasado, solo detrás de su hermano."

"¿Y de que sirve eso? ¿Cuántas veces has visto matar a alguien así?"

Haymitch nos ignoraba desde hace rato.

"Siempre hay combate mano a mano. Todo lo que necesitas es conseguir un cuchillo, y tendrás por lo menos una oportunidad. Si a mí me atrapan, ¡Estoy muerta!" _No dejare que te atrapen._

"Pero no sucederá, estarás arriba en algún árbol comiendo ardillas y acabando a los demás con flechas. ¿Sabes lo que mi madre me dijo cuando me fue a decir adiós? Como para levantarme el ánimo, dijo que tal vez el Distrito 12 tendrá un ganador. Entonces, me dice cuenta de que no se refería a mí, ¡Sino que se refería a ti!"

Katniss finalmente no sabe que decirme, por lo que solo repite lo que yo dije. "Oh, estoy segura de que se refería a ti."

"Ella dijo, 'ella es una sobreviviente, aquella chica'. _Ella_ es."

Bien, en realidad no dijo _exactamente_ eso, pero es la verdad. Y entonces sucede lo inesperado. Comienza a hablar de ese día hacia cinco años, el día en que le di el pan.

"Pero solo porque alguien me ha ayudado." Y de nuevo, veo esa misma mirada agradecida en sus ojos, y me guardo silencio. Ella gana. Le digo que tendrá montones de patrocinadores dispuestos a ayudarla, y luego miro a Haymitch y pongo los ojos en blanco. "No tiene idea, el efecto que puede tener," le digo.

Haymitch me sonríe. No miró a Katniss. Quiero que trate de averiguar a lo que me refería con eso. Pero no creo que lo logre, porque empieza a hablar sobre trampas.

Haymitch me dice que no debería de menosprecias mi fuerza, es útil. También nos dice que debemos de practicar habilidades que no sabemos que nos podrían ser útiles en la arena, en particular técnicas de supervivencia. Nos dice que permanezcamos juntos. Luego nos dicen que nos encontremos con Effie en el elevador a las diez, para empezar con nuestro entrenamiento.

Katniss está molesta. No sé qué es lo que le pasa. ¿Se habrá enojado porque no la deje menospreciarse? No sé. Pero cuando llega a su habitación, cierra la puerta, y Haymitch aparece.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes lidiar con eso?" Sonrío.

"Si tengo la oportunidad, sí." Haymitch sacude su cabeza y saca un frasco.

"Es por eso que yo me case con este licor." Me dice, inclinando el frasco hasta que salió de este la última gota. Me rio.

Hacemos como se nos instruyó y nos encontramos en el elevador a las diez. Estamos vestidos igual, y vemos que somos los únicos que vamos de esa manera cuando nos adentramos en el centro de entrenamiento. Se nos da una pequeña introducción. El coordinador del entrenamiento nos muestra cada estación, y lo que podemos aprender en ella. Cuando nos dejan libres, empujo a Katniss. "¿Por dónde te gustaría empezar?"

"¿Y si atamos unos cuantos nudos?"


	5. El Entrenamiento

_**Disclaimer: **_Yo no soy la dueña de nada de eso, buh. Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, alabada sea, y la historia pertenece a_ jd121888._ Yo solo me adjudico el traducir esta obra maestra para su deleite.

**N/T:** Estoy de vuelta, y sufriendo mas que nunca. Soy masoquista, que volvi a leer Mockingjay y no lo soporto, es lo mas triste y cruel del mundo. En fin, de vuelta a la historia, amo tanto a Peeta que me duele. Y ya se que no les importa nada de esto, pero me tengo que desahogar en alguien, ¡LOS AMO AUNQUE USTEDES NO A MI!

* * *

La estación de nudos no tiene una gran cantidad de tributos, por lo que el entrenador está encantado de vernos, e incluso nos enseña a formar una buena trampa, lo que me beneficia mucho, ya que no tengo otra forma de caza.

Miro alrededor del centro de entrenamiento. La estación de tiro con arco tiene varios tributos. Trato de contener mi risa al ver como los grandes y corpulentos tributos de los distrito tratando de disparar una flecha. Ninguno de ellos alcanzó los objetivos, algunos ni siquiera pueden lanzar correctamente. Miro a Katniss, pero ella está observando su trampa con concentración. Una parte de mi quiere que ella valla hacia allá y les enseñe como se hace; pero evito mencionarlo, probablemente es mejor que no sepan que tan buena es.

La estación de camuflaje es mi favorita. He decorado, y glaseado, tantos pasteles en la panadería, que siento el camuflaje como una segunda naturaleza. Se cuales colores se complementan juntos, y cuales colores son vibrantes. Incluso se cuales colores parecen ser más llamativos, por lo que el camuflaje es una ventaja para mí en la arena. Si no puedo matar, puedo ocultarme malditamente bien.

Katniss parece preguntarse porque el entrenador disfruta de mi precisión en esto tanto, y el cómo se hacer esto. "Yo hago los pasteles," le digo.

Estaba distraída, y entonces me pregunta, confundida, "¿Qué pasteles?"

"En casa, los glaseados de la panadería." Katniss me mira molesta, aunque en realidad no sé por qué.

"Es precioso, aunque no creo que podrás glasear a alguien hasta la muerte." _Ouch._ Sin embargo, es algo divertido.

Decido responder con un comentario inteligente. "No estés tan segura. Nunca se sabe que te puedes encontrar en el campo de batalla. Y que si es una tarta gigante…" Yo digo, hasta que ella me interrumpe diciendo "Deberíamos seguir."

De alguna manera, la forma en que actúa me hace amarla incluso más. Tal vez sea porque es honesta. Toda mi vida he visto a mi madre poner una fachada. La honestidad para mi es intrigante. Y si no puedes confiar en alguien que siempre a sido honesto, ¿Entonces en quien confiar?

Haymitch nos aconsejó que pareciéramos mediocres, así que durante los siguientes tres días de entrenamiento, intentamos evitar el levantamiento de pesas y la arquería. Sin embargo, me canso de ser el débil que no parece tener ninguna habilidad, por lo que en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, doy todo de mi, y sobresalgo. Katniss se maneja muy bien con distintas habilidades de supervivencia –las ha usado tanto tiempo, que es una segunda naturaleza.

Todos los tributos nos reunimos en el comedor del gimnasio durante el almuerzo. Los profesionales comen juntos, pero todos los demás, incluso los tributos del mismo distrito, comen solos. Me parece que Katniss desea estar sola, pero bajo las órdenes de Haymitch, tenemos que 'parecer tan amables como sea posible,' por lo que lucha por encontrar un tema del que hablar. Le quito esa presión al hablar sobre los distintos tipos de pan que tiene cada distrito. Algunas veces, aunque era muy raro, tendríamos delegados de otros distritos visitando al alcalde, y este siempre le pedía a mi padre que preparara un poco de pan de sus distritos para que se sintieran bienvenidos. El Distrito 11 tiene un pan en forma de luna creciente, el Distrito 4 tiene un pan con algas, y así sucesivamente.

Katniss parece totalmente aburrida, ¿y quién puede culparla? El pan no es el más emocionante de los temas. No puedo dejar de pensar que ella y Gale tendrían mucho más de que hablar si él estuviera en mi lugar. El podría incluso ser capaz de sacarle una sonrisa, algo que he tratado, pero jamás logrado.

Le digo que hable mientras yo sonrío amablemente, para engañar a los otros tributos haciéndoles creer que estamos teniendo una gran conversación, lo que no podría estar más lejos de la verdad. Katniss realmente no tiene nada que decirme, y yo no tengo el coraje para decir lo que quisiera decirle. Ella me dice que una vez fue perseguida por un oso, y le digo que eso es fascinante.

No estoy mintiendo, de verdad encuentro eso fascinante; no el que fuera perseguida, pero como lidió con ello. Estoy seguro de que ideó algún ingenioso plan que puso en acción, y quizás haya recibido la ayuda de Gale. Elimino el pensamiento de Gale y ella juntos, y sigo sonriendo. Le hago preguntas sobre el suceso como debería, y lo más importante, no dejo de sonreír.

El segundo día de entrenamiento, le sugiero intentar con la lanza, ya que los profesionales parecen buenos en eso, y me asusta un poco. Ella no discute y nos dirigimos a la estación. Somos eclipsados por los profesionales, quienes mejoran con cada tiro. Entonces me doy cuenta de la pequeña niña del Distrito 11, mirándonos. "Creo que tenemos una sombra." Katniss arroja su lanza antes de prestar atención a lo que dije. Ella no es tan mala en realidad, es mucho mejor que yo, pero no tan fuerte. Su puntería es excelente sin embargo. Luego vuelve su atención a la pequeña. Parece como si un recuerdo pasara por su mente, y le digo, "Creo que su nombre es Rue."

Se ve preocupada, como lo hubiera dicho por alguna razón. "¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto?" Ella dice.

Creo que espera que le diga algo a la niña, lo que me molesta porque realmente no me importa en absoluto. Ni siquiera me importaría ayudarle, darle una mayor oportunidad en la arena que la que tiene ahora. La ira llena mi corazón de nuevo al pensar en el peligro en el que el Capitolio está poniendo a esa pequeña niña. Es injusto.

Dirijo mi atención de nuevo a Katniss. "Nada, solo hablar." Trato de sonar tan indiferente como me es posible, aunque mi mente este llena de odio hacia el Capitolio. Pero de nuevo, tengo que pretender que todo está bien, y poner la fachada de ser un chico bueno.

Es entonces cuando me golpea: Tal vez mi extraña habilidad para fingir que todo está bien, quizá esa habilidad de ser amable y educado incluso cuando no quiero ser, tal vez herede eso de mi madre. Me estremezco, luego tiro otra lanza, imaginando que la cara del Presidente Snow es el blanco. La lanza da en el exacto centro, y golpea lo suficientemente duro como para que el objetivo casi caiga al suelo.

Me enorgullezco de mi mismo por un segundo, antes de darme cuenta de que nadie estaba mirando. Los profesionales estaban hablando entre ellos, y Katniss está viendo el trabajo de Rue con una honda.

Es mejor que nadie viera de todos modos. No necesito estar en la mira de nadie.

Hago un esfuerzo con Katniss de conversación esa noche después de que salimos del elevador al llegar a nuestro piso. Haymitch y Effie terminaron de taladrarnos con cada detalle del entrenamiento, por lo que le digo a Katniss, "Alguien debería de conseguirle a Haymitch un trago."

Ahí está –la sonrisa por la que he esperado tanto tiempo. Ahoga una risa, pero luego me dice que no pretenda que todo está bien cuando no hay gente alrededor.

Realmente no sé qué decir para hacerle pensar que no pretendo, sin revelar que no tengo planes de regresar con vida de la arena. Por lo que solo digo, "Muy bien, Katniss." Es frustrante, sí, pero al menos conseguí la sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

El tercer día de entrenamiento ha llegado, y este será también el día de nuestra sesión de entrenamiento privada. Ahora, los Vigilantes nos evaluaran a cada uno de forma individual, y nos darán una puntuación, del 1 al 12. Esto determina nuestros patrocinadores. Los ciudadanos suelen patrocinar tributos con una puntuación alta.

Cuando me llaman, Katniss me dice, "Recuerda lo que dijo Haymitch sobre tirar las pesas." Una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro, mientras le doy la espalda. Si dijo eso, le debe de importar. Por lo menos un poco. Quiere que tenga una puntuación lo suficientemente alta.

Sorprendido, pero pretendiendo ser indiferente, le miro antes de salir y digo, "Gracias –tú, dispara bien." _Duh_. Soy tan bueno con la gente y sin embargo eso es lo mejor que se me podía ocurrir. Por supuesto que lo hará bien, es lo que siempre hace, dispara con una precisión increíble.

Pienso en un millón de cosas mejores que decir mientras me dirijo hacia el centro de entrenamiento para mostrar lo que puedo hacer.

Los Vigilantes estaban tan borrachos y rellenos que parecen aburridos. Los otros estaban dormidos. Esto es injusto, ¿Cómo podemos obtener un buen resultado de esta manera? Probablemente ni siquiera nos presten atención y nos den un 5 o algo.

Aun así, no hay nada que pueda hacer, excepto arrojar algunas pesas. Recojo una mancuerna de 50 libras, y la lanzo al aire, llega bastante alto, y la atrapo con mi otra mano. Luego lo hago con una de 75 libras, y después con una de 100. Voy a tratar con una de 150, pero me dicen que ya me puedo ir.

No me extraña, lucían aburridos cuando entre, y mirar a alguien tirar una pesa al aire debió de ser la cosa más aburrida que han visto en todo el día. Cruzo los dedos para que Katniss lo haga mejor, y salgo de la habitación.

En la cena esa noche, Haymitch, Effie, Katniss y yo nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa del comedor. Katniss se ve preocupada, apenas toca su comida, cosa que no le he visto hacer en todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí. Ella mira hacia abajo, como si no quisiera hacer contacto visual con Haymitch o Effie.

La miro hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos, entonces yo levanto una ceja, preguntándome que está mal. Ella sacude la cabeza, y Haymitch se da cuenta. "Vale, ya fue suficiente platica, ¿Qué tan mal lo hicieron?"

Ella me lanza una mirada como diciendo, 'Gracias, pendejo'. Me siento mal, por lo que trato de remendar la situación diciendo que en realidad no importa lo que paso, los Vigilantes estaban todos borrachos y aburridos, y no prestaban atención de todos modos. "Solo lance algunas pesas hasta que me dijeron que podía irme." Su expresión se suavizó, y puedo decir que ayude, al menos un poco. Lo que dice entonces me asusta.

Haymitch le llama preciosa, y parece tocar una vena sensible, por lo que ella dice, probablemente sin pensarlo bien, "Yo le dispare una flecha a los vigilantes."

Escupo el sorbo de vino que había tomado y tiro mi tenedor. Sabía que era una tributo que no aceptaba mierda de ese tipo, pero esto me sorprende. ¿Disparar a los Vigilantes? La podrían haber asesinado, o darle una calificación de 1. Sinceramente espero que ese no sea el caso cuando veamos los resultados en televisión esta noche.

Effie parece asustada, pero no por Katniss, solo asustada. "¿Tu qué?" Se las arregla para chillar.

Katniss se repite, y aclara que no les disparó directamente a ellos, sino solo a una manzana en la boca de un cerdo asado. Sin embargo, podría haberles dado a ellos. Borro ese último pensamiento de mi mente. Si les hubiera querido dar, estarían muertos.

Noto apenas ahora que Cinna y Portia entraron en la habitación. "¿Y qué dijeron?" Cinna le pregunta.

"Nada, bueno no lo sé, me fui después de eso."

"¿Sin que te diesen permiso?"

"Me lo di yo sola." Tengo problemas para tragar. Haymitch unta mantequilla a un pan como si no hubiera oído nada. "En fin, ya está hecho." Le dice que no tendría mucho sentido matarles a ella o su familia, y que probablemente solo le castigaran haciendo de su estadía en la arena un infierno.

"Bueno, eso ya nos lo prometieron de todos modos." Agrego.

"Cierto," corrobora Haymitch, y me permito relajarme un poco. Haymitch ríe. Nunca le había visto reír sobrio. "¿Qué cara pusieron?" Katniss nos dice que estaban pasmados, aterrorizados, y que uno se cayó en un tazón de ponche.

Ahora yo también río. Effie trata de no reírse, pero es la única. Entonces dice que se lo merecen, porque deberían de prestarnos atención. Katniss le sonríe, como si estuviera de nuestro lado. Tal vez lo este, no lo sé.

Katniss tenía miedo de tener una mala puntuación. Entonces Portia la consoló diciendo que no era gran cosa, algunos tributos buscan puntuaciones bajas como estrategia. Esto parece hacer sentir mejor a Katniss, ya que empieza a comer de nuevo.

Ahora, en el salón, la televisión esta prendida y toca el himno nacional. Noto que mis manos están sudorosas. Me digo a mi mismo lo que Portia le dijo a Katniss, las puntuaciones bajas pueden ser buenas. "¡Y aquí están nuestras puntuaciones!" Dice el locutor. "Distrito Uno: 10, 8" El segundo es la puntuación del tributo femenino. "Distrito Dos: 10, 10. Distrito Tres: 5, 6. Distrito Cuatro: 4, 8. Distrito Cinco: 8, 7. Distrito Seis: 5, 6. Distrito Siete: 5, 5. Distrito Ocho: 10, 9. Distrito Nueve: 4, 3. Distrito 10: 8, 3. Distrito Once: 8, 7…" Eso significa que la pequeña Rue obtuvo un siete, una parte de mi se pregunta si podría ser una amenaza, pero sacudo mi cabeza por ser estúpido. Espero que le vaya bien. Si Katniss no gana, espero que ella lo haga. Eso daría esperanza a los niños de Panem.

El Distrito 12 es el siguiente. Limpio mis manos en mis pantalones, Katniss está sentada en el sillón, con los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas y la barbilla apoyada sobre estas. Ya no se ve asustada, parece algo esperanzada, quizá porque la pequeña Rue consiguió un siete. "Distrito Doce: 8, 11." _¿QUÉ? _Lo hicimos bien. Lo hicimos muy bien. Y Katniss venció a todos los tributos, ¡Incluso los profesionales! A mí tampoco me fue nada mal.

Todo el mundo comienza a felicitarnos, sobre todo a ella. Le doy un guiño y una sonrisa, esforzándome para demostrarle que estoy orgulloso de ella. No quiero matar el ambiente, pero me pregunto por qué.

"Debió haber sido un error. ¿Cómo paso eso?"

Haymitch responde, "Supongo que les gusto tu carácter." Bueno, a mi me gusta su carácter, y eso es suficiente para mí.

Después de que la celebración ha terminado, le digo a Haymitch que quiero hablarle en privado, y me excuso para ir a la cama. Haymitch llama a mi puerta cinco minutos después de llegar ahí. Lo dejo entrar. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Se me hace cada vez más difícil fingir."

"¿Qué parte?" En primer lugar, pretendo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para sobrevivir en la arena, cuando en realidad lo que me interesa es ella. En segundo, estoy pretendiendo, a los otros tributos, que somos amigos. "Katniss puede sospechar algo si sigo actuando amable, me temo que no resistiré."

"Eso no sería prudente."

"Lo sé. Además, tienes que comenzar a entrenarme para mantenerla con vida de todos modos."

"Cierto, está bien. Te entrenare por separado."

"¿Qué le diremos?"

"Que tu pediste ser entrenado por separado." No quiero hacer eso.

No quiero que ella piense que es porque ella consiguió un once y le tengo miedo, no quiero que crea que no estoy de su lado. Pero no hay otra manera. Haymitch siente mi malestar, y dice, "Créeme, lo menos que ella confíe en ti, lo más que puedes ayudar." Asiento con la cabeza, y Haymitch se va.

Pongo mi cabeza sobre las almohadas y trato de dormir, pero me resulta difícil. Cuando sueño, es sobre ella.

Esta soleado, catorce de junio, último día de la primaria. Salgo de la escuela, y sigo a Katniss al bosque. La sigo a través de la maleza y los arboles y las corrientes de agua, tratando de no llamar la atención. Finalmente, llegamos a un lago. Es un lago hermoso, con agua tan clara que puedes ver el fondo. Hay una pequeña casa de campo a la derecha del lago, con humo saliendo de la chimenea. Katniss entra a la casa, y me asomo por la ventana. Frente a mí, hay una pequeña cocina, diciéndome que alguien vivía ahí, o se quedo una temporada. Una parte de mi se pregunta si esto estaba aquí cuando a este lugar aun se le conocía como los Estados Unidos. Quizá no fue tocada por la guerra. No encuentro otra explicación lógica, pues la gente de Panem vive en distritos. Salir de los distritos se castiga con la muerte. A la izquierda, esta una pequeña sala, pero no hay muebles –solo una piel de oso como alfombra frente la chimenea. La chimenea está en la pared izquierda. En medio de la casa, hay un pasillo, con tres puertas. Supongo que esos son dormitorios y un baño. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para mirar, pues Katniss sale de la puerta izquierda, y Gale sale de la derecha. Gale esta sin camisa, y Katniss se quito sus zapatos y suéter, y me doy cuenta de que van a nadar.

Me escondo en un rosal, lo que me debería de doler, pero no es así. El olor dulce de las rosas llena el aire, y lo aspiro cuanto puedo mientras estoy ahí. Los dos están de pie sobre una colina que domina el lago. Gale le da a Katniss una cuerda, y me pregunto qué está haciendo. Ella ata la cuerda a una flecha, y la dispara por encima de una rama. La cuerda cae. Katniss la agarra, y le dice a Gale que ella va primero. Toma la cuerda y se columpia sobre el lago, y cae en el agua, riendo. Su risa no es nerviosa, o ahogada, es una risa real, viva, inocente. Gale sonríe al mirar hacia abajo donde esta ella, saliendo del agua para tomar aire. Le grita para que vaya con ella. Él hace lo mismo, y aterriza en el agua junto a ella. Cuando sale por aire, se salpican el uno al otro, y se ríen y cuentan historias que normalmente no pueden contar, historias sobre sus padres y sobre el Capitolio y la promesa de que algún día huirán y se irán muy lejos. Luego se abrazan. No quiero ver más, pues ahora, en el bosque, no se ven como lo hacían en el Quemador cuando solo jugaban. Ahora, parece romántico. De repente, como si hubiera usado zoom, puedo ver mucho más de cerca. Katniss le mira con un brillo en los ojos. De una manera que nunca la he visto mirarle en el distrito, o mirarme a mí. O a nadie. Una mirada que muestra total confianza, amistad, y amor. Mira en mi dirección, hace contacto visual conmigo, y dice, "No te necesito, Peeta."

Me despierto del sueño, sin aliento, y me doy cuenta de que estoy empapado en sudor. Me quito la manta, y miro la hora.

Son las 6 am. El desayuno es a las ocho, así que decido ducharme y prepararme. Caliento el agua a veintitrés grados, algo fría pues he estado sudando. Mientras enjuago mi cabello, cierro los ojos e inclino la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua.

Me pongo a pensar en el sueño. Desperté hace como diez minutos, por lo que no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso, pero aun recuerdo a ella abrazando a Gale, el brillo, y como me dice que no me necesita. Sé que fue solo un sueño, pero hay ocasiones en las que los sueños te dicen lo que tu mente consiente no puede. Tal vez hay algo romántico entre ellos, y lo esconden mientras están en el distrito.

Pero Gale no lo esconde. En él, si lo puedo ver. En ella, no veo nada que me indique que siente algo romántico hacia él.

La verdad es que no lo sé. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que el la ama, y comparte una conexión con ella que nunca tendré. Y quizá no me necesite. Estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien en la arena si yo muero el primer día. Aun así, no me importa lo que piensa, o lo que su versión de mi sueño piensa. Mis planes no cambian.

El sueño me ayuda, sin embargo. Me ayuda a concentrarme en mi meta a largo plazo, y no en la amistad que quiero con desesperación. Así que cuando estamos en el comedor para el desayuno, y Haymitch le dice que he decidido entrenar por separado, mantengo mi rostro serio.


	6. La Revelación

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada, nada, nadita me pertenece. Los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de autoria de _jd121888. _Yo solo me adjudico el traducirla.

**N/T:** ¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que esten teniendo unas lindas vacaciones, yo por fin me ire a disfrutar de unos dias fuera del pais, ¡aleluya! Pero no se preocupen, no sera por demasiado tiempo, aunque si les advierto que quiza me tome mas tiempo actualizar por eso y los problemas con mi laptop, que no sirve para nada esa cosa siempre lo he dicho. Y, sin mas, les dejo para que lean esta historia, ¡disfruten!

* * *

No esperaba que dijera "Bien." El hecho de que sea difícil de leer me es más frustrante que nunca. No puedo saber si se siente aliviada, feliz, triste, herida, o una mezcla de todo eso. Katniss pregunta cuál será el horario. Esta noche tenemos las entrevistas. El Capitolio transmitirá a un muy sonriente, muy hiperactivo hombre llamado Caesar Flickerman haciendo a cada tributo una serie de preguntas. Dura como tres minutos con cada uno. Haymitch le dice a Katniss que ella se preparara con Effie. Supongo que Katniss va con Effie para trabajar en su etiqueta, su carácter no es exactamente de los estándares del Capitolio, sin embargo, no sé lo que esperan.

Una vez que se van, Haymitch tamborilea sus dedos en el borde de la mesa, meditando algo, y toma un trago de licor del frasco en sus manos. "Mañana por la noche, revelaras tus sentimientos por hacia Katniss."

_"¿QUÉ?"_ Mi primer pensamiento fue: diablos, no. Ni siquiera me atrevo a hacerlo a solas con ella bajo las estrellas. Si no puedo hacerlo en el techo del centro de entrenamiento, ¿Cómo puede esperar que lo haga en televisión nacional?

"Vas a revelar tus sentimientos por Katniss en tu entrevista de mañana en la noche."

Tengo un millón de preguntas, pero la primera es, "¿Por qué?"

"Quiero que te unas a los Profesionales." No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, así que de nuevo pregunto el porqué. "Ellos te mantendrán vivo más tiempo."

"Sí, claro. Soy del Distrito 12, no me aceptaran."

"Les está volviendo locos no poder entender porque Katniss recibió un once. Te necesitaran para llegar a ella."

"Si saben que la amo, ¿No sabrán que la estaré protegiendo?"

"Les dices que a cambio de tu ayuda, Katniss muere al último. Luego les dices voluntariamente que te maten, pues no quieres vivir sin ella." Haymitch obviamente ve la mirada confusa en mi cara. Suspira frustrado. "Un aliado más les hará bien, para matar a los otros más rápido. Luego, les ayudas a llegar a ella, y entonces dejas que te maten. ¿Cómo podría ir mal? Por supuesto, no es esto lo que sucederá. Es lo que les harás creer. En realidad, estas con ellos para desviarlos de ella. No tengo la menor duda de que puede mantenerse y sobrevivir. Probablemente puede con cinco tributos al mismo tiempo, pero no puede enfrentarse con todos los Profesionales y vivir."

"¿Y qué pasa cuando los otros tributos estén muertos y Katniss sea la siguiente?"

"No he arreglado esa parte todavía. Eres un chico inteligente, Peeta, lo sabrás."

"No estoy seguro de que lo pueda hacer," le digo.

"Tienes que. Si quieres que ella viva, esta es la mejor manera. Van a pensar que son una presa fácil porque estas enamorado. Si creen que comparte tus sentimientos, incluso mejor. Sin mencionar los patrocinadores que obtendrán por ser los trágicos amantes." Pienso lo que me dijo.

"Si no quieres que ella sepa que es real, entonces que no lo sepa. Puedes hacerlo pasar como si fingieras para los patrocinadores. Eres bueno con ese tipo de cosas." Es verdad. Si quiero hacerle creer que es solo para el público, es probable que lo haga de forma convincente. Inhalo tratando de aclarar mi mente, y decido que tengo que hacerlo. "Entonces, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Depende de lo que sea."

"¿Puedo tomar algo de eso antes de subir al escenario?" Le pregunto, señalando su botella de alcohol. Se ríe, mientras asiente divertido.

Durante la siguiente hora o así, me dice que hacer en la arena después de unirme a los Profesionales. "Por lo general delegan diferentes responsabilidades a sus aliados. Te mantendrán con vida y te darán buen uso. Vas a tener alimentos y agua en abundancia, ya que normalmente se mantienen alrededor de la Cornucopia. Nadie nunca se atreve a retarlos por ella. Tendrás que matar tributos. Sé que no lo quieres hacer, pero no puedes pareces amable o simpático o sospecharan de ti." Y continúa sobre otras tácticas de supervivencia si acabo por mi cuenta, y cuando oímos pasos en el pasillo, pretende reírse y me uno a él.

Katniss entra mientras nos reímos, y parece molestarse por eso. Puedo decir que su sesión con Effie no fue bien. Se ve borde. Se deja caer junto a Haymitch, quien pone sus manos en alto como si se rindiera, y ella toma un suspiro profundo para tratar de calmarse. Haymitch mira en mi dirección y tengo la sensación de que me están echando. Me levanto y trato de no mirar a Katniss al cruzar la puerta. Effie me está esperando en el pasillo.

Effie no me instruye nada que no sepa ya. "Se amable, carismático, actúa como si estuvieras entre amigos," y cosas así. Me dice que me pare alto y derecho, que camine con la cabeza bien en alto, a hablar de forma uniforme, usar 'por favor', 'gracias', y otras formalidades si es necesario. Trato de prestar atención pero estoy muy preocupado por mañana. ¿Qué pensara ella? ¿Qué pensara mi familia? ¿Qué pensara el país? ¿Qué pensara Gale? No necesito las repercusiones de mis actos por parte de Gale. Entonces, pienso en que no habrá ninguna porque no regresare a casa, lo que me alivia un poco. También me tranquiliza que Katniss tendrá alguien a quien recurrir cuando todo haya terminado, asumiendo que ella gane. Voy a hacerlo lo mejor posible para ver lo que hace, incluso si eso significa ser medio borracho en televisión nacional y revelar todo al país entero.

La mañana llega después de una noche si sueños. Es un regalo del cielo no tener un sueño en absoluto después del último. Me siento más descansado de lo que me he sentido en mucho tiempo, y salto a la ducha y uso todos los movimientos relajantes del agua. Siento como las tensiones se desvanecen, y por último, siento que estoy preparado.

Cuando es el momento para prepararme, Portia pasa una hora con mi cabello. No tengo idea de lo que está haciendo con él, no es muy largo. Me ponen un poco de maquillaje para que mi rostro luzca más brillante y saludable, y me visten en un traje negro que asemeja un carbón quemándose cuando me muevo. No estoy muy seguro de cómo lo hicieron, pero este traje es tan extraordinario como el que use en la ceremonia de inauguración.

Haymitch y yo estamos en mi habitación, tenemos que ir al Centro de Entrenamiento en unos minutos. "Aquí, muchacho," dice entregándome su botella de licor. "Creí que quizás preferirías la botella. Te ves más rebelde así, ya sabes." Dice divertido. Tomo un par de tragos, y espero a que mi visión se nuble. "Serás el ultimo, mejor toma un poco más."

El consejo de Haymitch afecta mi habilidad de caminar. Llego al elevador muy bien, y plasmo una sonrisa falsa en mi rostro, o quizá no es falsa. Parezco encontrar todo divertido ahora. No diría que estoy borracho, pero me siento bien. Mi habla no se entorpece, y puedo caminar derecho si me concentro, pero creo que el efecto durara hasta que mi entrevista haya terminado.

Tengo que dar un segundo vistazo a Katniss cuando entra al elevador. Se ve incluso más impresionante que la última vez. Está usando un hermoso vestido, que resplandece como si estuviera hecho de joyas. Sus ojos brillan, sus labios son rojos, y sus mejillas están sonrojadas. Su cabello huele increíble, y esta peinado muy lindo.

Me alegro de que Haymitch y Effie estén entre nosotros, o habría revelado mis sentimientos en ese momento, mientras mis inhibiciones están por los suelos. Haymitch parece disfrutar de mi ansiedad. Se balancea sobre sus pies mientras bajamos, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Effie es completamente ajena a todo. Solo se para ahí como una muñeca de plástico con un permanente, y una sonrisa pintada. Creo que es gracioso, por lo que me rio. Katniss se da la vuelta y me mira como si quisiera saber cuál es mi problema, pero solo bajo la mirada.

Cuando nos sentamos, lucho por no reír de nuevo. Caesar Flickerman se ve absolutamente ridículo. Parece como si un niño hubiese manchado sus labios, cabello y parpados con pintura. Es demasiado alegre y entusiasta, y es algo molesto.

Reprimo una risa y Katniss me da un codazo. "¿Qué diablos es tu problema?" Así que ha notado que no soy yo mismo. Me doy cuenta de que tengo que disimular, por lo que le digo que estoy pensando en algo que Riley me dijo, pone los ojos en blanco y mira a una chica llamada Glimmer caminar. Glimmer se ve hermosa.

Todas las tributos se ven hermosas, pero no importa lo bellas que sean, nunca se compararían con la chica a la que amo.

Cuando ya han pasado la mitad de las entrevistas, el alcohol está empezando a desaparecer. No siento nauseas, me puedo concentrar, y he dejado de reírme de todo. Sin embargo, mi visión esta algo borrosa, y mi mente sigue nublada. Las brillantes luces me ciegan, aunque a nadie más parece molestarle. Trato de escuchar a los otros tributos, en especial a los Profesionales. Necesito saber sus debilidades. Como cada entrevista dura solo tres minutos, llega el turno de Katniss antes de que me dé cuenta. Todo el mundo hasta ahora ha tenido un enfoque, ya sea ser difícil u hostil o agradable o sexy. Me pregunto lo que Katniss será. Creo que su actitud dura es encantadora, pero el Capitolio y Caesar Flickerman pueden no opinar lo mismo.

Se ve nerviosa al principio, pero Caesar es bueno con la gente, y la tranquiliza al bromear con ella. Su entrevista se termina pronto, y lo hizo muy bien, incluso le sonrió a la audiencia como si fueran sus amigos. Mostró su vestido, y eso, puedo decir, no era una fachada. Cinna y ella se habían hecho amigos, parecía que le agradaba. Eso es bueno, necesita un amigo en quien confiar. Desearía ser yo, pero para mantenerla con vida, no puede ser. Tengo que aceptarlo.

Cuando exclaman mi nombre, me levanto de mi silla y vuelve el mareo y me doy cuenta de que el alcohol no había desaparecido tanto como pensé. Sin embargo, me fijo y concentro en hacer como Effie me dijo, caminar derecho con la cabeza en alto, mientras que me concentro en no tropezar.

Mis manos comienzan a sudar. Se que incluso con el alcohol, esto será difícil. "Así que, Peeta, cuéntanos un poco sobre ti."

"Soy el hijo de un panadero en el Distrito 12."

"Eso suena emocionante. ¿Lo disfrutas?"

"Me gusta glasear los pasteles. Siempre he disfrutado del arte, y es una manera en que me puedo expresar." Caesar bromea sobre cómo incluso sus dibujos de figuras de palos son dolorosos para la vista. Río con él.

"Dime, Peeta, ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado del Capitolio hasta ahora?"

No miento cuando digo, "Las duchas. Nunca antes he visto tantas distintas opciones. Dime, ¿todavía huelo a rosas?"

Caesar ríe y luego olfatea. La audiencia ríe también. "Bueno, no solo hueles bien, sino que eres un chico bien parecido, también. Debes de tener una novia en casa viendo esto." Saluda a la cámara. "¡Hola, novia de Peeta!" Luego me mira para asegurarse.

Aquí vamos. Tengo que hacer esto. Quiero decir, '¡Bueno, no aun!' pero las palabras no parecen salir.

Solo sacudo la cabeza.

"¿Un chico tan guapo como tú? Tiene que haber alguna chica especia. Vamos, ¿Cuál es su nombre?" una parte de mi se pregunta si Haymitch y Caesar planearon esto juntos. Caesar haciendo estas preguntas, Haymitch diciéndome que revele todo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que solo es una coincidencia. Los mentores y Caesar no hablan. Todos me miran, y veo que he esperado demasiado para responder. Haymitch esta tamborileando sus dedos en el brazo de su silla, un tic nervioso supongo.

Suspiro, y trato de hacer que las palabras que busco salgan. "Bueno, hay una chica. Llevo enamorado de ella desde que tengo uso de razón." Mentiras. No es un enamoramiento, no ha sido por un tiempo. ¿Por qué no dije que la amo? ¿Estaba asustado? Me esfuerzo por seguir adelante, "Pero estoy bastante seguro de que ella no sabía de mi existencia hasta la cosecha." Caesar se ve comprensivo. No quiero su comprensión. No quiero la de nadie. Froto mis manos sudorosas en los pantalones. Quiero que esto termine de una vez.

Caesar pregunta lo que ni siquiera yo me quiero preguntar. "¿Tiene a otro?" _Sí, Gale._ Sacudo la cabeza para recordarme que el sueño no era la realidad. Katniss no oculta sus emociones como yo. Si sintiera algo por él, lo podría ver.

Así que solo digo, "No lo sé. Aunque les gusta a muchos chicos." Es admirada por algunos chicos en nuestra clase. Algunos de ellos mis amigos.

Caesar, de nuevo, es comprensivo. "Entonces te diré lo que tienes que hacer: gana y vuelve a casa. Así no podrá rechazarte, ¿Eh?" Siento remordimiento pro Caesar porque de verdad está intentando ayudarme.

"Creo que no funcionaría. Ganar… no ayudará, en mi caso."

El público, y Caesar, están intrigados. "¿Por qué no?" Me pregunta perplejo.

Entonces, cuando miro a Haymitch, a la audiencia, y de nuevo a Caesar, me doy cuenta de que el alcohol que tome casi ha desaparecido. En ese corto periodo de tiempo, quizá por el exceso de sudor.

Y si no respondo la pregunta, si no hago lo que Haymitch me dijo hacer, ahora, quizá nunca logre hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que hacer salir las palabras, tengo que. "Porque," trato de no tartamudear, pero es mejor eso a no decir nada. Miro las pantallas de televisión. La audiencia guarda silencio absoluto, al igual que los tributos, pero Katniss parece adormilada. Tal vez ella no escuche. No, por supuesto que lo hará. Mi rostro esta rojo, rojo sangre. Si huelo como rosas, estoy seguro de que luzco como una también. "Porque ella vino aquí conmigo."

Jodan a Effie, inclino mi cabeza hacia abajo y miro el suelo. No hay vuelta atrás ahora. Luego miro a Haymitch, quien señala la pantalla. Las cámaras enfocan a Katniss. Su mandíbula cae y sus ojos están muy abiertos. Bueno, si antes tenía sueño ahora ya no. No dice nada, solo mira a su alrededor, como si tratara de juntas las piezas. Entonces, asimila lo que he dicho, y mira el piso como si este le fuera a dar las respuestas que necesita.

"Vaya, eso sí que es mala suerte," dice Caesar. Oh sí. Me olvide de que estábamos en televisión nacional. Genial.

Veo el dolor en los ojos de la audiencia, y en los ojos de de Caesar, incluso en los de uno de los Vigilantes. Solo uno. Ahora estoy en automático. Mis ojos escanean la multitud mientras mi boca se mueve sola. "No es bueno, no." Supongo que es algo bueno. Es una mierda para mi, pero tendremos patrocinadores. Los ciudadanos del Capitolio se lo tragaran. Trataran de hacer todo lo que puedan para patrocinarnos. "En fin, nadie puede culparte por ello, es difícil no enamorarse de esa jovencita. ¿Ella no lo sabía?"

"Hasta ahora, no."

Caesar pregunta entonces a la audiencia si deberían de hacerle volver para obtener una respuesta. En la pantalla, su rostro mira hacia abajo, su cabeza está entre sus brazos, con los codos descansando sobre la mesa. No sé porque Caesar dijo eso, pero las reglas establecen que no puede regresar. Caesar me desea suerte, aunque no se para que me sirva. Hay una pequeña posibilidad de que ella viva, la certeza de que yo muera, y la imposibilidad de que estemos juntos. No quiero volver a mi asiento, pero me fuerzo a hacerlo. Todos nos levantamos cuando comienza el himno, y ambos evitamos el contacto visual, aunque a veces nos vemos en las pantallas.

El viaje en el elevador fue incomodo. Yo miraba a un lado, ella al otro, mataría por conocer lo que pensaba. No tengo que esperar mucho, sin embargo. El ascensor se detiene en nuestro piso, y salgo primero. Me doy la vuelta, y ella sale. No esperaba que saltara a mis brazos y me besara o nada parecido, pero no esperaba que me empujara hacia una urna tampoco. Me caí, y los fragmentos rotos cortan mis manos. Necesito mis manos. Estaba obviamente muy molesta, pero no sabía por qué. "¿Cómo pudiste? ¡No tenías derecho a decir esas cosas sobre mi!" ¿Qué? ¿Estábamos en la misma conversación?

Effie y Haymitch salen del elevador. Effie jadea y me pregunta si me caí. Finalmente, después de comprobar que mis manos nos estaban graves, una flama de ira surge en mí. "Después de que ella me empujara." Haymitch se da la vuelta hacía Katniss y dice, "¿Lo has empujado?"

"Ha sido idea tuya, ¿verdad? ¿Lo de convertirme en una idiota delante de todo el país?"

"Fue idea mía. Haymitch solo me ayudó a desarrollarla." No sé porque dije que fue mi idea, pero Haymitch se ve contento de que lo haya dicho.

"Sí, Haymitch es una gran ayuda… ¡Para ti!" Dice ella. Oh, que poco sabe. Los dos tratamos de mantenerla con vida, y ella cree que estamos en su contra. Haymitch le dice que eso le ayudó. "¡Me ha hecho parecer débil!"

"¡Te ha hecho parecer deseable! Y, reconozcámoslo, necesitas toda la ayuda que sea posible en ese tema. Eras tan romántica como un trozo de roca hasta que él dijo que te quería. Ahora todos te quieren y solo hablan de ti. ¡Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12!" Haymitch me apoya, lo puedo ver, quizá porque tome el crédito por la idea.

"¡Pero no somos amantes!" Dice Katniss. Sé que eso no debería de molestarme, pero lo hace.

"¿A quién le importa?" Haymitch le dice, "No es más que un espectáculo, todo depende de cómo te perciban. Después de tu entrevista lo único que podría haber dicho de ti era que resultabas bastante agradable, aunque debo de admitir que eso ya de por sí es un milagro. Ahora puedo decir que eres una rompecorazones. Oooh, los chicos de tu distrito caían abrumados a tus pies. ¿Con cuál de las dos imágenes crees que conseguirás más patrocinadores?" Haymitch decidió seguir adelante y fingir que todo era falso. Bien por mí, no estaba listo para decirle de cualquier forma. Y no le he dado el crédito suficiente, tampoco. Hace un excelente punto. Katniss sabe que lo que dijo es verdad. Ella sabe, o cree, que estoy 'pretendiendo' ayudarla.

"Tendría que haberlo sabido. Así no habría parecido tan estúpida." Portia intervino y le dijo que si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera sido tan real. No entiendo cómo puede estar tan enojada con un plan tan ingenioso, y entonces me golpea: Gale.

"Solo está preocupada por su novio." Tan pronto como lo digo, me arrepiento. Solo eche más leña a las llamas.

"No tengo novio."

"Lo que tú digas." Estoy cansado de discutir. Quiero ir a casa, quiero despertar y ver que todo esto fue solo un mal sueño. "Pero seguro que es lo bastante listo para reconocer un farol. Además, _tú_ no has dicho que me quieras a _mi_, así que, ¿Qué más da?" Ahora, sin duda piensa que todo fue falso. Estoy parcialmente aliviado.

Ellos le dicen que se veía, al menos en cámara, como si albergara sentimientos para mí también, consiguiendo más patrocinadores. Ella me dice que se arrepiente de empujarme. Al hacer contacto visual conmigo, la pequeña flama de ira dentro de mí se extinguió por completo."Da igual. Aunque, técnicamente, es ilegal." Finalmente, forma una sonrisa, una sonrisa que yo ocasione.

Cenamos, y luego vemos las repeticiones en la televisión. La incomodidad regresa mientras la vemos, pero desaparece cuando se acaba. Effie hace su mejor esfuerzo para desearnos suerte, y parece que incluso trata de contener una lagrima o dos. Le pregunto a Haymitch, "¿Algún ultimo consejo?" A lo que responde, "Sigue con vida."

No soy capaz de dormir. Odio admitirlo, pero estoy asustado. Nunca había tenido que mirar a la muerte a la cara antes. Espero desesperadamente que sea capaz de sacrificarme cuando llegue el momento, pero tengo miedo de que no sea capaz de hacerlo. En cambio, me levanto de la cama, y camino hasta el comedor. Me entere de que las últimas noches los Profesionales se reunían aquí después de que apagaran las luces para discutir estrategias.

Abro la puerta, y Clove deja de hablar. Todos me observan. "¡Enamorado!" Cato dice. Da palmadita en el asiento a su lado. "Ven, únete a nosotros." Mis instintos me dicen que está actuando amable para luego amenazarme. Lo que sea.

Como Haymitch dijo, ellos me necesitan más de lo que yo a ellos. Hago lo que me dice, y voy directo al grano. "Quiero hacer equipo con ustedes."

Se ven sorprendidos, por decir lo menos. Cato me mira y pregunta, "¿Por qué?"

"Me gustaría llegar a un acuerdo. Estoy seguro de que todos estaban prestando atención a lo que dije en la entrevista."

Marvel reprime una risa. "Si. Apesta para ti." Ignoro el comentario.

Cato luce intrigado. Parece ser el líder, de todos modos. "Sé que quieres a Katniss porque consiguió un once."

"Es verdad. ¿Y qué?" Glimmer pregunta.

"No saben cómo lo consiguió, pero yo sí. Yo sé sus debilidades. No serán capaces de encontrarla, y mucho menos de matarla, sin mí."

"No matarías a la chica que amas," Clove interrumpe.

"No, no lo haría. A menos que yo también quisiera morir. Miren, la mayor cantidad de personas que tengan de su parte, mejores sus posibilidades. Los ayudare a eliminar tantos tributos como pueda, y si ustedes, Katniss, y yo somos los últimos, los llevare a ella." Puedo ver que tengo que elaborar más. "En pocas palabras, puedo ayudarles, siempre y cuando guarden a Katniss para el final. Luego me pueden matar. Sin problemas, dos menos, pan comido. No quiero vivir en un mundo donde ella no este, y no creo que ninguno de nosotros tenga una oportunidad en contra de ustedes." Ellos lo consideran un rato.

Clove dice, "Bueno, no veo como puede salir mal aceptar su oferta," le dice a Cato. Ahora, parece que Cato y Clove, ambos tributos del Distrito 2, están igualmente a cargo. Cato mira a Marvel y Glimmer, ambos asienten. "Está bien, ¿Qué sabes hacer?"

"Puedo levantar casi cualquier cosa."

Un foco parece prender en la cabeza de Cato. "¿En serio? Perfecto. Cuando llegue el momento, ve directo a la Cornucopia, y comienza a tomar provisiones, y sácalas de ahí. Apílalas, y luego este chico del Distrito 3 las vigilará. Nosotros te protegeremos. Solo concéntrate en los suministros, ¿entendido?"

"Sí." Y eso fue todo.


	7. El Lanzamiento

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada, nada, nadita, absolutamente nada es mio. Los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de autoria de _jd121888. _Yo solo me adjudico el traducirla.

**N/T:** ¡Guarden las antorchas y las escopetas por favor, se los suplico! Tengan en cuenta que estoy demasiado consciente la larga espera por la que los he echo pasar, pero tengo mis razones lo juro. Primero que nada, vacaciones. Si lamentable, pero esque me concentro incluso menos en ese tiempo. Luego, el viajar a Tucson tres semanas. Luego, clases yupy (sarcasmo, si). Y luego me fui a la playa, y si, termine tomatona, y si, me duele mover todo; pero les juro por mi vida que no era mi intencion y que mi castigo es tener que hacer toda la maldita tarea del mundo, me odian me odio, todos odian, viva. Por el lado bueno, mi apa me compro los libros de Hunger Games, soy demasiado feliz. Y, a parte, acaba de ser mi cumpleaños *tiro serpentina*. So, disfruten.

* * *

Hablar de mi muerte con los Profesionales lo hizo más real de lo que había sido antes. Ahora, estoy en un pasillo, afuera de la cafetería, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared. Hasta ahora, no había tenido la oportunidad para pensar todas estas cosas. No cambia mis planes, pero hace que me arrepienta de no vivir mi vida al máximo. Debía de haber hablado con Katniss cuando tuve la oportunidad, cuando aún estábamos en el Distrito 12. Debía de haber tratado de mejorar mi relación con mi madre, aunque no funcionara. Debía de haber disfrutado de mi vida más en vez de solo verla pasar. De repente, mi pecho se siente apretado, y estoy mareado. El confinamiento de la construcción está llegándome, y decido que quiero ir a la azotea.

El aire no es tan frio como lo fue la otra noche. Tiene una especie de fragancia dulce, no sé si es porque esta será la última noche en que podre respirarlo y disfrutar de este. Las próximas noches, estaré luchando por mi vida, entonces cuando haya hecho todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance, tomare mi último aliento. Más abajo, hay música a todo volumen y ciudadanos del Capitolio comiendo, bebiendo, y bailando. Aun no entiendo cómo pueden pensar de todo esto como una especie de celebración. Es todo lo contrario para nosotros. Escucho pasos detrás de mí y de inmediato se quién es, pero no digo nada. Si ella quiere hablar, lo hará. Aunque esperaba que tratara de regresar a su habitación. Oigo más pasos, y me imagino que se está yendo, pero en cambio, habla.

"Deberías estar durmiendo." Sí, debería. Decido hacer un comentario despectivo sobre la fiesta que ocurre bajo nosotros. "No quería perderme la fiesta. Después de todo, es para nosotros."

"¿Están disfrazados?"

"¿Quién sabe? Teniendo en cuenta la locura de ropa que llevan aquí… ¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?"

"No podía dejar de pensar."

"¿Piensas en tu familia?"

"No. No dejo de preguntarme que pasara mañana, aunque no sirve de nada, claro." Se da cuenta de la forma en que mis brazos están doblados, cuidando de no acarrear dolor a mis manos heridas. "Siento mucho lo de tus manos, de verdad."

"No importa, Katniss. De todos modos, no tenía ninguna oportunidad en los Juegos." Ella asume automáticamente que me di por vencido desde el principio, pero lo que quería decir era que simplemente nunca planee vivir. Tengo otros planes.

"No debes pensar así."

"¿Por qué no? Es la verdad. Mi única esperanza es no avergonzar a nadie y…" Pienso en decirle, _'y protegerte…'_ pero recuerdo que no lo puedo hacer. Así que en su lugar, digo, "No sé cómo expresarlo bien. Es que… quiero morir siendo yo mismo. ¿Tiene sentido?" Espero que lo haga para ella, porque no es así para mí. Ella niega con la cabeza, y tengo que pensar en cómo explicarlo rápido. Entonces recuerdo lo que mi papá me decía, _'No eres solo una pieza en sus juegos.'_ Me recordó que tengo que mostrar a Panem porque estos Juegos están mal. "No quiero que me cambien ahí fuera, que me conviertan en una especie de monstruo, porque yo no soy así."

"¿Quieres decir que no matarás a nadie?"

"No. Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás. No puedo rendirme sin luchar. Pero desearía poder encontrar una forma de… de demostrarle al Capitolio que no le pertenezco, que soy algo más que una pieza de sus juegos."

"Es que no eres más que eso, ninguno lo somos. Así funcionan los Juegos."

"Vale, pero, dentro de ese esquema, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo. ¿No lo ves?"

"Un poco. Aunque… sin ánimo de ofender, ¿a quién le importa, Peeta?" Bueno, así que Katniss es inteligente. Eso lo sé con certeza, pero cuando se trata de mí, es todo lo contrario. Es obvio lo que siento, pero no importa como actúe o lo que diga, todavía no se da cuenta.

"A mí. Quiero decir, ¿Qué otra cosa me podría preocupar en estos momentos?" Miro fijamente en sus ojos y trato de reunir un poco de rabia, para mostrarle que hablo en serio.

Se aleja un paso de mí. "Preocúpate por lo que dijo Haymitch. Por seguir vivo." Esto me molesta y me tranquiliza al mismo tiempo.

Es frustrante ver como ella realmente no lo comprende. También, es un alivio saber que debe de preocuparse por mí, al menos un poco, para decirme que me mantenga con vida aunque sabe que solo uno de nosotras saldrá de la arena. No quería decirlo, pero digo, "Vale. Gracias por el consejo, preciosa." Una sonrisa se forma en mis labios al saber que se sentirá ofendida por ese nombre. Tengo que admitir que es algo divertirlo molestarla.

Su respuesta es dura. "Mira, si quieres pasarte las últimas horas de tu vida planeando una muerte noble en la arena, es cosa tuya. Yo prefiero pasar las mías en el Distrito 12." _Oh, pero no te preocupes, lo harás. Voy a hacer mi mayor esfuerzo para asegurarme de ello._

"No me sorprendería que lo hicieras. Dale recuerdos a mi madre cuando vuelvas, ¿sí?"

Se levanta para irse, y dice, "Puedes contar con ello."

Después de que se va, no retengo más mi frustración. Lo mucho que quería decirle que no mentía en la entrevista. Quería decirle que su sobrevivencia significaba más para mí que la mía. Tuve la oportunidad perfecta, también. Aquí arriba solos, debajo de las estrellas, con el dulce olor del viento… Aun así, no podría hacerlo, no si la quiero mantener con vida.

Recojo una piedra y la lanzo por encima del borde del techo, pero entonces rebota en el campo de fuerza y se dirige hacia mí. Me agacho. Soy un prisionero.

Por la mañana, espero verla una vez más durante el desayuno, pero nunca sucede. Me despertó Portia al llamar a mi puerta. "Vamos." Subimos a la azotea, y hay un aerodeslizador ahí. Soy el último en abordar, me dice. Todos los tributos llegamos en el mismo aerodeslizador a la arena. Una mujer coloca un chip de seguimiento dentro de mi brazo, haciendo una mueca al ver el gran corte en mi mano debajo de la venda.

La escalera asciende, y me encuentro en una gran sala con asientos en los lados, y un pequeño buffet en el centro para que comamos. Me siento en el lugar que me ha sido asignado, frente a Katniss, pero no hace contacto visual conmigo, por lo que asumo que no tiene nada que decir. Después de comer, todos regresamos a nuestros asientos. El amanecer se acerca en el horizonte, y entonces me doy cuenta de que esta será la última vez que vea un amanecer.

El tiempo vuela en el aerodeslizador, y pronto, nos encontramos en las habitaciones de lanzamiento. Voy a la mía, adonde la única en seguirme es Portia. Hay un disco de metal en el centro, que es donde estaré al ser llevado a la arena. Me dice que me meta a la ducha, y hago lo que me es dicho. Esta es la última vez que podre estar en una ducha caliente, por lo que me tomo mi tiempo.

Quiero volver desesperadamente a los tres días anteriores y aprovechar la ducha en mi habitación y todos sus diferentes botones. Pero si ya estoy deseando, lo mismo podría desear que los Juegos fueran cancelados y los tributos enviados a casa, pero eso no sucederá.

Cuando salgo, las ropas ya están ahí, esperando por mí. Me visto con el conjunto. Es un traje marrón y verde, lo que es bueno, pues ya sabes, como camuflaje. Esta también una delgada chaqueta negra que está diseñada para reflejar el calor interior. Por lo menos el Capitolio no nos dio ropas de colores neón.

Portia se sienta junto a mí en el sofá mientras esperamos por el lanzamiento. Mi cabeza está enterrada entre mis manos, y la mano de Portia está en mi espalda, moviéndose en círculos. Me recuerda a mi hermano Riley, deseando desesperadamente consolarme pero hallándose incapaz de encontrar las palabras.

Me enderezo y abrazo a Portia. Ella devuelve el abrazo, y creo ver un destello en su ojo, muestra de la emoción que trata de contener. "¿Cuántos tributos has tenido?"

"Tú eres el primero." Quiero preguntarle si es triste el verme partir, pero no tendría sentido. Ninguna de las respuestas que podría recibir me ayudaría a sentirme mejor. Somos llamados. Me paro en el centro del disco y miro a Portia. Tiene una mano sobre su boca, y otra sobre su corazón, y la pregunta que no hice fue contestada. Me pregunto cómo le hará frente a esta misma situación en los próximos años. Tal vez, después de algunos años de tributos, se hará inmune al dolor, y quizá comience a disfrutar de este, como el resto de los estilistas parece hacer. Mi disco comienza a ascender, y pronto, estoy de pie en medio de un desierto estéril.

No es demasiado grande, tal vez de un kilómetro cuadrado. A mi izquierda, hay un bosque alto, y se de inmediato que es allí a donde se dirigirá Katniss. A mi derecha, hay una pendiente pronunciada, y no puedo llegar a ver lo que hay detrás de ella. Frente al bosque hay un pequeño lago, y a mi noreste esta la Cornucopia. Se me instruyó que llevara todos los suministros que pudiera a la fuente de agua más cercana tan pronto como sea posible.

Echo un rápido vistazo a la cosa: Hay un montón de provisiones dentro, y solo algunas cosas alrededor. Entonces, noto un pequeño, plateado, arco y un carcaj con flechas. De inmediato miro en dirección a Katniss. Los está mirando, lo sabía.

Aunque mi trato con los Profesionales la mantendrá con vida durante un tiempo, los otros tributos quizá intenten matarla si intenta tomar un arma. Recibió un once de los Vigilantes, y aunque los demás tributos no saben cómo, saben que es una gran arquera.

Sacudo mi cabeza tan pronto como hago contacto visual con ella. Entonces asiento hacia el bosque, tratando desesperadamente de decirle que es ahí a donde necesita ir, de inmediato. Ella mira al bosque, luego a mí, y luego a la Cornucopia, sopesando sus opciones; pero no tiene mucho tiempo. El gong suena, y los tributos comienzan a luchar hacia la Cornucopia.

Al correr a la apertura de la misma, veo a Katniss correr hacia el arco y las flechas. Pero tuvo un comienzo lento, quizá porque no estaba segura de que hacer. Se da cuenta de que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar el arco y flechas sin que alguien intente asesinarla, así que en su lugar recoge una mochila de color naranja brillante y se va al bosque. Espero que sepa como camuflar eso. Prácticamente grita _'¡Estoy aquí!'._ Llego a la Cornucopia y me apodero de una gran caja que tiene la etiqueta de 'Comida deshidratada', y la llevo cerca del lago. Cato tiene a un chico del Distrito 3 cuidando el lago y los suministros que dejo.

Corro de regreso y veo a Clove tirar cuchillos a Katniss, y siento la ira correr por mis venas. ¡Esto no era parte del trato! Estoy a punto de ir hacia ella cuando veo que Cato toma su brazo, impidiéndole correr en busca de Katniss, ya que lo único que se las arregló para acertar la primera vez fue la mochila. No tengo tiempo para oírles discutir, ahora que Katniss está a salvo, me concentro solo en mi trabajo de recolectar suministros.

Durante mis recorridos de ida y vuelta a la Cornucopia, solo me encuentro como objetivo de alguien más en dos ocasiones, la mayoría de los tributos están cerca de la Cornucopia. Pero, un chico del Distrito 4, creo, intenta apuñalarme con un cuchillo que cogió, y lo desvío con la caja que estoy sosteniendo. El cuchillo se encaja en la caja, por lo que lo saco y lo sostengo en alto para matarlo.

Entonces veo que en realidad es solo un chico, de no más de trece años. También es bastante bajo y cuando veo el terror en sus ojos, no me atrevo a matarle. Asiento con la cabeza en dirección a la pendiente escarpada y corre hacia allá, solo para que su cabeza sea rota por un tipo alto del Distrito 11. Luego cae al suelo, muerto.

Luego, el mismo hace una carrera hacia mí. Sé que no puedo luchar contra este tipo. Trato sin embargo. Tomo el cuchillo e intento apuñalarlo en el brazo, pero se agacha y siento como el cuchillo roza mi espalda. No fue demasiado profundo, pero si lo suficiente para que la sangre fluya con facilidad. Entonces, me intenta noquear. Me da un golpe en la barbilla, y luego me golpea dos veces en la cara, con lo que me caigo al suelo. Intento levantarme, pero veo que está alejándose ahora. Los otros Profesionales corren hacia aquí, lo que debió asustarlo.

La chica del 4 me ayuda a levantarme. "¿Estas bien?" Me pregunta.

Antes de que pueda responder, el mucho menos empático Cato pregunta, "¿Aun puedes hacer tu trabajo?" Solo asiento.

Intento lo mejor que puedo no mirar a los otros que muere, solo centrándome en hacer mi trabajo. Finalmente, la mayoría de los tributos se han escondido ya sea en algún lugar del campo más abajo o en el bosque, o está en el suelo, muertos.

La comida y las otras provisiones están apiladas, y la chica del Distrito 4, una de los Profesionales, corre hacia mí. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Todo lo que pude tomar. El resto son simplemente pequeñas cosas que no se necesitan."

"Comienza a purificar agua." Odio que me manden así, pero tengo que escuchar. Toma una cuerda que se encontró y cubre los suministros con ella, y le hace una señal al chico del Distrito 3. "Solo quedan unos pocos, y Cato, Clove, Glimmer y Marvel los tienen, no hay problema. Vamos, haz lo tuyo."

Me pregunto qué es lo _'suyo'._ Entonces le veo dirigirse a los discos que nos elevaron a la arena. Los transporta uno por uno, y lo observo mientras purifico el agua. De algún modo los conecta y los reactiva al jugar con algunos cables en su interior. Cualquiera que trate de robar comida o cualquier otra cosa volara en pedazos. Es algo asqueroso, en realidad.

Horas más tarde, el chico nos ha enseñado a todos como sortear la trampa que creó, de modo que podamos llegar a los suministros. Comemos y nos llenamos de agua. Cato me dice que Clove no sabía que la chica era Katniss, que solo vio su espalda. Realmente no me importa. Estaba enojado antes, pero ahora que Katniss se encuentra en algún árbol en algún lugar, no me preocupa. No la encontraran.

El himno nacional comienza, y miramos hacia el cielo. El sello del Capitolio aparece, y anuncian la muerte de los tributos. La chica del Distrito 3, el chico que me intentó matar del 4, el chico del 5, ambos tributos del 6 y 7, el tributo del 8, ambos del 9, la chica del 10. Quedamos trece.

El hecho de que la imagen de Katniss no apareció en el cielo fue un gran alivio. A pesar de que estoy seguro de que puede ganar, el recordatorio de que esta con vida es reconfortante. Además, es la única manera de que sé que está bien, al menos hasta que la vuelva a ver. Así que esto nos deja a Katniss y a mí, además de los Profesionales: Marvel, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, y Kyra, la chica del Distrito 4. Además esta la tributo del Distrito 5, la pequeña Rue, lo que es también un gran alivio, y su compañero de distrito Thresh. También, el chico del 3, y su compañera, dejando también a la chica del 8. Recuerdo verla en las entrevistas. Es alta y fuerte, y tiene una actitud dura, de no aceptar tonterías, algo así como Katniss. Acepto el hecho de que podría sobrevivir durante un tiempo y quizás sea yo quien me vea obligado a matarle.

Soy despertado por Cato. "Levántate, tu turno."

Dormimos por turnos. Al ser siete, dos se quedan despiertos mientras cinco duermen. Si solo hubiera uno despierto, podría intentar algo. Me siento al lado del chico del Distrito 3, quien esta de turno junto a mí. Esta noche, Clove duerme sin la necesidad de vigilar, lo que cambia cada noche.

Supongo por la posición de la luna que son aproximadamente las tres de la mañana. El chico y yo no hemos hablado mucho, creo que en realidad puede temerme. Mira hacia el bosque, sin hacer contacto visual o hablar, para nada. Eso es, hasta que comienzo a oler humo. "¿Hueles eso?" Me pregunta, su voz temblando. "Es fuego." Ambos nos paramos y entonces logro ver el humo alzándose sobre el bosque. No soy un asesino, nunca lo que sido. Así que naturalmente, me vuelvo a sentar. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" El chico me pregunta, con todo acusador.

Si le dice a Cato que detecte una muerte potencial y no hice nada, Cato quizá termine con nuestro trato y vaya tras de Katniss de inmediato. Por lo tanto, lucho con la idea. Al final, no me atrevo a despertarlos, por lo que el chico lo hace. Afortunadamente, no menciona que hice caso omiso del fuego. "¡Despierten! ¡Alguien comenzó un fuego!" Les grita.

Glimmer es la primera en despertar. Toma su arco y flechas, lo que ocasiona una mueca y una sonrisa en mi rostro. No podría darle ni a un oso gigante con eso. Glimmer es horrible con el arco y flechas. Pienso que solo los tomo para que nadie más lo hiciera. Ninguno de ellos sabe cómo consiguió Katniss un once aun. Glimmer patea a Marvel, quien se remueve y agarra su lanza. Los otros tres despiertan.

"Quédate aquí y protege las provisiones." Le dice al chico del 3. Debería de saber su nombre, pero ¿Para qué molestarse?

Clove me mira. "Vamos, enamorado." Cato y Marvel se ríen. Supongo que ese comentario me debería de molestar, pero no lo hace.

Encontrarla no toma demasiado tiempo. La descubrimos, a la chica del 8, durmiendo en una fogata como a diez minutos de nuestro campamento. Se despierta solo cuando ya estamos sobre ella. Cuando sus ojos se abren, comienza a temblar. No me sorprende que Cato sea quien la mata. Toma su lanza, susurra, "No es nada personal," y lanza la punta a su garganta. Cato retira la lanza y limpia la sangre de esta con algunas hojas que encuentra en el suelo. "Revísala." Le dice a Marvel. Marvel voltea a la chica. "No tiene suministros. Solo una caja de cerillas."

"Nada útil. Toma las cerillas de cualquier manera." Clove le dice. He sido testigo de una muerte por primera vez en mi vida. He visto cadáveres, había visto asesinatos en la televisión cuando el Capitolio decide transmitir uno. Pero esta es la primera vez que veo a alguien tomar la vida de otro justo enfrente de mí. Por lo tanto, estoy en shock. Tengo que recordarme de respirar. Creo que la chica del Distrito 4 se siente igual, ya que está mirando hacia abajo tratando de despejar sus pensamientos. Glimmer parece darse cuenta de esto. "Nunca lo habría logrado de todos modos, haciendo una fogata en la mitad de la noche. Si nosotros no la matábamos, alguien más la habría encontrado y hecho lo mismo." Pero esto no hace que lo que hacen este bien.

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos para que puedan llevarse el cadáver antes de que empiece a apestar." Sabía que Cato era bruto, pero esto parece algo insensible. Sin embargo, mantengo la boca cerrada, sé que es lo mejor.

"¿No tendríamos que haber oído ya el cañonazo?" Pregunta Glimmer.

"Diría que sí, no hay nada que les impida bajar de inmediato," dice Clove.

"A no ser que no esté muerta," dice Kyra.

"Está muerta. La he atravesado yo mismo." Cato replica enojado.

A Clove no le gusta su tono, obviamente, porque responde con el mismo tono, "Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con el cañonazo?" Sonríe.

Marvel agrega, "Sí. No quiero tener que perseguirla dos veces."

"¡He dicho que está muerta!" La chica del 4 y Cato discutieron durante lo que pareció un minuto. Ella me gusta más que los otros tributos, parece ser más empática. Pero es probablemente más estúpida que la chica del 8 al discutir con nuestro líder.

Finalmente, trato de terminar con el argumento antes de que Cato decida perforar a alguien más con su lanza. "¡Estamos perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Iré a rematarla y seguiremos moviéndonos!" Recibo distintas miradas de todos en el grupo. Cato, Clove y Marvel parecen sorprendidos, y las otras dos se ven algo decepcionadas, como si fuera igual de implacable de Cato. Me digo a mi mismo no prestar atención mientras me dispongo a regresar.

"¡Venga, enamorado!" Ugh. "Compruébalo tú mismo." No odio a Cato, debería, pero no lo hago. Asesina sin piedad, es la pequeña marioneta del Capitolio. No muestra remordimiento, y por si fuera poco, es un idiota. Pero sé que no puede ser tan malo.

Trato y me imagino a Cato en su distrito, el 2. El Distrito 2 es un títere del Capitolio. El distrito favorito del Capitolio es el 2. En recompensa por su cooperación con el Capitolio, estos reciben muchas más raciones que el resto de nosotros, aunque no veo lo que los hace tan especiales, que yo sepa, todos los distritos cooperan con el Capitolio. A excepción del 13, pero este ha sido borrado. De todos modos, Cato tiene que ser diferente con su familia y amigos. Empiezo a creer que Cato y Clove podrían ser algo más, pero de inmediato me rio de la idea. Las posibilidades de dos pares de amantes trágicos son extremadamente bajas. Además, actúan como un equipo ahora, pero ni Cato ni Clove arriesgarían su vida para salvar la del otro.

No quiero matarla. La veo allí, tirada en el suelo. Su cuello está lleno de sangre y está abierto en un punto, y no puede ya respirar. Se ahoga poco a poco a muerte, y me siento mal por ella. Tomo mi cuchillo, y la mirada en sus ojos me dice que acabe con ella, que acabe con esto. Estoy a punto de vomitar con solo el pensamiento, pero es mucho mejor que dejarla sufrir, por lo que cierro los ojos y termino con ella.

Cuando regreso, todos paran de hablar, y puedo estar seguro de que hablaban de mí. "¿Estaba muerta?" Cato pregunta.

"No, pero lo está ahora." Me detengo para escuchar el cañonazo. "¿Nos vamos?" El amanecer se acerca ya, y apresuramos el paso a nuestro campamento. Cato ha decidido que lo mejor es que durmamos durante el día. Es más fácil vigilar, y más sencillo matar de noche, cuando los otros tributos duermen.

Me despierta Clove a las seis de la tarde, pues ahora tengo turno con Kyra, hasta las nueve que se supone es cuando tenemos que despertar a los demás. El conteo de muertes generalmente aparece en el cielo alrededor de las nueve y treinta.

Kyra no me teme, probablemente porque sabe que no soy un asesino. Aun así, ¿Cómo puede ignorar lo que hice antes? Esta silenciosa por un rato. Esta sentada, mirando hacia la pendiente, y yo estoy junto a ella, pero mirando al bosque en cambio. Noto que toma un mecho de su cabello por encima de su cabeza en su cara, y lo está trenzando, pero lo hace de una forma diferente. "¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso?" Le pregunto.

Levanta su mirada, luego la dirige de nuevo a su cabello, y calla durante unos momentos. Después, me contesta. "Mi hermana." Su voz y la expresión de su rostro son diferentes ahora, y sé que algo está mal.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué paso, si no te molesta que lo haga?"

"No, está bien. Pero por cada pregunta que me hagas, yo te hare una."

"Parece justo." Asiente y luego se frota los ojos. "Mi hermana Olive fue una competidora en los Juegos de Hambre hace seis años. Era fuerte, pero a la vez, tan solo tenía doce años, por lo que no tenía muchas posibilidades. No sobrevivió al primer día. Tenía solo diez cuando la perdí." Me siento mal por ella, obviamente. Pero me siento incluso peor por sus padres. ¿Cuánto podría doler eso? ¿Perder a dos hijos a causa de estos sádicos juegos? "¿Tienes más hermanas?"

"Sí, una. Tiene once. Me temo que la suerte de mi familia no mejore y que ella termine aquí, también. Mi turno." Asiento. "Háblame de tu familia."

"Tengo dos hermanos. El próximo año, ambos serán demasiado mayores para los Juegos del Hambre."

"Eso es bueno. ¿Ambos padres viven?"

"Sí,"

"Bueno, parece que te va bastante bien. Excepto por la chica. ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Katniss."

"Bueno, no seré yo quien la mate, te doy mi palabra." Sonrió para darle las gracias.

"¿Tienes a alguien como ella en casa? Me refiero a un chico, por supuesto." Asiente con la cabeza, con una ligera sonrisa. "Bueno, creo ya no, probablemente. La suerte no está de nuestra parte, tampoco."

"¿Cómo lidia con todo esto?"

"Estaba molesto. No hemos estado juntos durante demasiado tiempo, pero nos habían criado prácticamente juntos, y aunque fuéramos una pareja solo un año, fue como perder a un marido cuando le dije adiós en el Centro de Justicia." Quiero preguntarle qué es lo piensa sobre el Capitolio, ya que la mayoría de los Profesionales son los perros falderos del Capitolio, pero recuerdo que somos observados, por lo que me callo.

Hablamos algo más durante las siguientes horas. Ella me cuenta sobre la vida en el Distrito 4 y yo le digo del 12. Me pregunta acerca de cómo me enamore de Katniss, como la conocí. Me pregunta también si ella siente lo mismo, a lo que respondo, "Me gustaría, pero no, no lo creo."

De alguna manera, se da cuenta de que quizá haya alguien más. "¿Es que ya tiene a alguien?"

"No. Hay un chico en el 12 que la ama tanto como yo, sin embargo. Además, el proviene de una familia pobre también, y se conocen desde mucho más tiempo. Katniss _de verdad_ no me conocía hasta que ambos nos subimos a aquel escenario."

"¿Qué es lo que él tiene que tú no?"

"Una historia con ella. Las mismas raíces, las mismas luchas. Él le ha ayudado a alimentar a su familia. Yo también, aunque no tanto como él. Es mayor y más alto que yo también."

"Bueno, si estás dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida para salvarla, entonces debe de estar loca para no amarte como tú a ella."

"Esa es la cosa; no lo sabe. No podría decirle. Si lo hiciera, se negaría a dejarme." La mirada en los ojos de Kyra está llena de tristeza. Se siente mal por nosotros, supongo, pero probablemente también piensa en el chico devuelta en casa.

El himno comienza y caímos en cuenta de que se nos hace tarde para despertar a los demás. Los sacudidos despertándolos rápidamente, pero no se pierden nada. El único rostro en el cielo es el de la chica a quien ayude a matar. Aun me enferma.

Esta noche se decide que iremos a la inclinada pendiente, Cato vio al chico del 11 y la del 3 dirigirse hacia allá. Cuando llegamos a la inclinación, comenzamos a encaminarnos cuesta abajo. Ahora puedo ver que es solo un gran campo abierto de plantas altas. No soy agricultor, por lo que solo puedo adivinar… ¿Trigo? ¿Maíz, quizá? Hay largas filas de este, y continua por al menos un kilometro en todas direcciones.

Podrían estar en cualquier lugar. "Hay que separarnos." El chico del 3 se queda cuidando las provisiones –no puede hacer mucho, no tiene talento otro que montar las minas, y es pequeño –y quedamos seis de nosotros.

A Kyra y a mí se nos instruye que continuemos hacia adelante, y Cato está a punto de decirle al resto con quien irán, aunque todos sabemos ya que Clove ira con Cato, cuando se detiene. Nunca había visto su cara así: Llena de terror. Tan solo me puedo imaginar lo que está detrás de mí en la dirección que él mira. En sus ojos, veo el reflejo.

Hay fuego en el cielo.


	8. El Cambio de Reglas

_**Disclaimer:**_ Nada, nada, nadita, absolutamente nada es mio. Los personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de autoria de _EscapeArtist25. _Yo solo me adjudico el traducirla.

**N/T:** Antes eran las vacaciones, ahora son los examenes. Nomas no me decido. Pero he aqui, al fin, el siguiente capitulo. Algo largo, debo de decir, pero que importa, mientras sea Peeta no importa nada mas ;) Asi que espero que no me quieran matar, pues aqui les traigo el capitulo (recien salidito del horno debo de admitir) para que se deleiten con el hermoso chico del pan. ¡Espero les guste!

* * *

El fuego es intenso, tan intenso, tan brillante, tan vasto que todos tan solo lo miramos con asombro durante unos minutos. El primero en salir de este trance es, por supuesto, Cato. "Está muy lejos de aquí, hay que movernos." Nos separamos en grupos, y comenzamos a buscar entre los laberintos de trigo –Kyra me dijo que eso es lo que es –y honestamente ni siquiera presto atención a lo que hago. Estoy preocupado por Katniss. Sé que la puedo proteger de los Profesionales durante un tiempo, y que ella puede acabar con cualquier cosa si lo necesita, pero nada la puede proteger del fuego. Ni yo, ni un arco y flechas, los que ni siquiera tiene. La pared de fuego retrocede, y no escuchó ningún cañón, lo que me tranquiliza. Quizá encontró una fuente de agua y se refugió en ella. Eso es lo que se supone que se debe de hacer. Si no puedes sumergirte hasta el fondo en ella, al menos debes de empaparte. Eso era lo que mi padre solía decir.

Mi temor se reavivó cuando veo las bolas de fuego ser disparadas en todas direcciones, no solo en el bosque. Miro al cielo al mismo tiempo que Kyra, y vemos llamas dirigirse hacia nosotros.

Inmediatamente cruzamos la mirada, y susurro "¡Corre!" Pues no logro que salga nada más de mi garganta, por tan asustado que estoy. Odio el fuego. Siempre he sido muy paranoico respecto a él o a quemarme.

Los otros Profesionales tienen la misma idea que nosotros. Todos salimos a la carrera, rumbo al lago y nuestro campamento. Cuando los vemos, notamos que al menos les falta el aliento. El rostro de Clove esta rojo, e incluso si el fuego no le dio, se acercó lo suficiente para dejarle algún tipo de quemadura similar a una de sol. El cabello de Glimmer se ha chamuscado de un lado, y su oído esta inflamado y sangrante. Marvel se sujeta el brazo izquierdo con gesto de dolor. Cato parece estar bien. Afortunadamente, Kyra y yo no sufrimos daño alguno.

Ya no hay bolas de fuego para cuando llegamos al lago, pero no tenemos la oportunidad de descansar. La chica del Distrito 3, la que buscábamos, está robando de nuestros suministros.

"¡Hey!" Grita Glimmer.

"¡Deténganla!" Ordena Clove.

Corren detrás de ella, y yo les sigo. Los seis la perseguimos por entre el bosque, hasta un pequeño arroyo. La chica es rápida, es decir, más rápida que nadie que allá visto. No es pequeña, tampoco. Es bastante alta y de complexión normal, pero puede atravesar el bosque como una brisa. Para cuando llegamos al arroyo, la hemos perdido. A nuestra izquierda, vemos una silueta en el agua, remojándose. No es posible que se nos haya escapado y luego ido a nadar, no tiene sentido. Aun así, es otro tributo, así que nos acercamos a ella.

No esperaba que fuera Katniss, este tributo. Siento alivio recorrer mi cuerpo al ver que escapó del fuego, pero dejó su pierna bastante mal. Estaba sumergiéndola en el agua helada, la mejor cosa que se puede hacer cuando no se cuenta con medicina para quemaduras, como era el caso.

Creí que Cato se detendría cuando se diera cuenta de que era ella quien estaba ahí –eso era parte de nuestro trato. Pero al ver que no se detenía, me di cuenta de que la mataría, y luego a mí, dejándonos así fuera de su camino para convertirse en el Vencedor.

Tenía que pensar en alguna señal para que Katniss volteara y los viera yendo a la carga detrás de ella, pero Kyra sintió mi pánico y actuó antes de que pudiera pensar en algo. Pretendió caerse, y dejo escapar un pequeño chillido. Fue lo suficientemente pequeño para que pareciera creíble, pero también lo suficientemente fuerte para que Katniss escuchara. Esta salió del agua y corrió al bosque. Los Profesionales corrieron tras de ella, como era de esperarse.

Para cuando llegamos al árbol en que trepó, estaba por lo menos a quince metros en el aire. Pensé que estaría aterrorizada, pero se comporta como si no tuviera miedo, lo que admiro. Bromea incluso sobre la ridícula situación. "¿Cómo les va con eso?" Grita hacia abajo, en nuestra dirección.

Cato sonríe. "Bastante bien. ¿Y a ti?" Le sigue el juego.

"El clima es demasiado cálido para mi gusto." Quiero reír, pero me contengo. "Aquí arriba se respira mejor, ¿Por qué no me acompañan?" Ah, es así como quiere jugar: una broma, y una amenaza. Por supuesto, así es ella.

"Creo que lo haré," dice Cato. _No, no lo harás._ Estoy detrás de Cato y tengo el cuchillo entre mis manos. Lo podría matar justo aquí, justo ahora, si quisiera. Pero sé que no hay manera alguna de que pueda escalar por ese árbol. Aun así, lo intenta, y falla horriblemente.

Glimmer lo intenta después, pero es mucho más pesada que Katniss, y aunque consigue llegar bastante más alto que Cato, las ramas son quebradizas, y Glimmer baja antes que se quiebren bajo su peso.

Antes de que algún otro fracasado intento tenga lugar, les digo, "Vamos, déjenla quedarse ahí arriba. Tampoco puede ir a ninguna parte; ya nos encargaremos de ella mañana." Digo esto extra fuerte como una señal para ella. Katniss es una cazadora; puede bajar ese árbol y alejarse de aquí caminando, justo sobre nosotros, y aun así no hacer ningún ruido. Espero que capte la señal y se escabulla antes de que llegue la mañana.

"¿Por qué el cambio de opinión, enamorado?" Clove pregunta. Debe de sospechar el porqué no hice nada para confrontar a Cato en su intento de matarla.

"Así que todos rompieron el acuerdo, ¿y qué? Francamente, estoy cansado de estos juegos. Entre más pronto la maten, antes terminaran conmigo." Trate de sonar tan indiferente como me fue posible, y debe de haber funcionado, ninguno de ellos mantuvo su atención en mi demasiado tiempo.

Desafortunadamente, Katniss no tiene la oportunidad de bajar, porque Glimmer se ha puesto de guardia. Solo puedo esperar por que tenga el suficiente sentido común para quedarse en el árbol. En la mañana, se me ocurrirá algo más. No tengo ni idea de que. Mis ojos se cansan, y antes de darme cuenta, estoy a la deriva de los sueños.

Que duro despertar. Algo me golpea en la cabeza. Inmediatamente creo que es Tresh tratando de aplastar mi cráneo, luego al sentir un pinchazo en el pecho volteo a la derecha y lo veo: un panal.

"¡Rastrevíspulas!" Grito. Todos se despiertan, y es entonces cuando encajo las piezas.

El panal se cayó, o fue cortado del mismo árbol en el que Katniss estaba. Su adaptabilidad aun me sorprende. Todos somos picados al menos en tres ocasiones.

Cato nos ordena que vayamos todos al lago, pero Glimmer cae ahí mismo, convulsionando. Kyra, para mi desilusión, comienza a tropezarse victima de convulsiones justo antes de que lleguemos al lago. Yo, por otra parte, se que los aguijones deben de sacarse. Ayuda a reducir la cantidad de veneno, y provee una abertura para que este mismo salga del cuerpo. Parece que Cato, Clove y Marvel tienen la misma idea.

Al final, somos solo nosotros cuatro tratando de sobrevivir el tiempo suficiente para sumergirnos en el lago y caminar de regreso al bosque.

Cato se tambalea, y parece alucinar, pero está tratando de luchar por seguir lucido. La quiere ahora. Matarla ya. "No puedo creer que me haya dejado convencer para dejarla con vida," grita furioso.

Soy capaz de correr, al haber sido picado menos veces, por lo que salgo a la carrera hacia el bosque. Veo a Katniss tomando el arco y flechas de cuerpo, ahora sin vida, de Glimmer.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí? ¿Te has vuelto loca?" Le pregunto. No me responde; ya ha hecho efecto el veneno. Tomo una lanza que descansa en el suelo –pertenecía a Glimmer –y le picó en el costado. "¡Levántate! ¡Corre, corre!"

Me toma todas mis fuerzas mantenerme despierto el tiempo suficiente para asegurarme de que escapa. Esta más débil que Cato ahora, también ha recibido varias picaduras. Tuvo el sentido de extraer los aguijones también, pero es mucho más pequeña que el resto de nosotros, por lo que el veneno le afecta más rápido.

Por suerte, he pasado mucho tiempo leyendo sobre las rastrevíspulas. Si se tienen menos de siete picaduras, y todos los aguijones son retirados, la tasa de mortalidad desciende a alrededor del 5%. Katniss es una luchadora, por lo que estoy seguro de que estará bien. El veneno afecta a la gente pequeña más rápido, pero también desaparece con mayor rapidez; lo que le da ventaja. Si puede escapar de Cato, entonces Cato, Clove, Marvel y yo mismo nos desmayaremos. Se despertara antes que nosotros, y entonces nos podrá matar con facilidad. Solo espero que eso es lo que hará. Pero ella no es tampoco una asesina.

Cato llega al bosque justo cuando ve a Katniss desaparecer por algún lugar. Él la habría perseguido, pero ahora, la ponzoña es demasiado fuerte, y apenas puede mantenerse en pie.

Trata de matarme ahora, sabiendo que he salvado su vida al dejarla ir. Ha descubierto que durante todo este tiempo nunca planee dejarlos matarla, o a mí. El veneno debilita su brazo, y en lugar de asesinarme, tan solo acuchilla mi pierna. Aun así, al mirar hacia abajo, veo que he perdido mucha sangre.

Después de desmayarme por el veneno de rastrevíspulas, probablemente me desangrare hasta la muerte. Menos mal, es una muerte mucho más tranquila que el ser asesinado. Dejo que mi, ahora débil, pierna se deje vencer y caigo al suelo. Solo mantengo la conciencia durante unos minutos, pero el dolor de la cortada y las picaduras es insoportable. Por lo que cierro los ojos, y pienso en mi familia que está en casa, en Katniss, Kyra, Rue, y sobre todo, en mi odio hacia el Capitolio, y luego me dejo morir.

Por alguna especie de milagro, despierto. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero estoy gravemente deshidratado y hambriento. Puedo sobrevivir sin comida, pero necesito agua. Trato de pararme, pero entonces recuerdo mi pierna. No quiero mirarla, solo lo hará peor. Siento la fresca y caliente sangre fluir por mi pierna, pero no tanto como antes. Estoy atarantado, mareado, y para ahora, probablemente tan solo medio vivo. Soy inútil para Katniss ahora. No me puedo levantar, no puedo correr, apenas logro pensar. Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar para morir. Tengo un fuerte sentido de urgencia. Si he estado fuera durante más de un día, mi foto no aparecerá en el cielo. Cato volverá por mí. Probablemente me desangre hasta la muerte, por lo que será un gasto de su tiempo, pero no estoy seguro de si Cato es tan inteligente como se da a creer. Yo desde luego no quiero averiguarlo. Me decido a buscar agua, y averiguar qué hacer después.

La fuente más cercana de agua es el estanque en el que Katniss estaba empapando su pierna, y en el que nos metimos para deshacernos de las rastrevíspulas. Toma toda mi energía el arrastrarme el cuarto de milla que me separa del arrollo. Tardo tres horas en hacerlo, lo que me deja sin energía. No me importa que el agua no esté purificada. Estoy sediento, severamente deshidratado, y estoy muriendo de todos modos. Bien podría hacer que la muerte fuera lo más confortable posible, y estar sediento no es para nada cómodo. Tomo tanta agua como me es posible, entonces, impulsándome con uno de mis codos, uso mi boca para pasar agua a la tierra junto a mí. No tengo mucho control de mis manos, ya que manos y pies son los primeros en perder el flujo de sangre cuando alguien sufre una lesión como la mía. Toda la sangre en una situación de emergencia va directo al corazón, pulmones y corazón, así que usar mi boca es lo mejor que puedo hacer. El agua hace que la tierra se vuelva lodo, y uso este para cubrirme. Comienzo con mis piernas. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para no mirar mi lesión. Volteo hacia otro lugar, pero mientras la estoy cubriendo de barro, siento lo mal que esta. Después de que estoy cubierto con el lodo, uso algo de los desechos y plantas alrededor del estanque para cubrirme también. En caso de que Cato vuelva por mí, no me encontrara. De esta manera podre morir en paz.

Esto está llevando más tiempo del que creí originalmente. Espere toda la noche para morir, y aunque me sigo debilitando cada vez más, nunca llega. En el cielo esa noche, dos personas murieron. El chico del 3 que estaba cuidando los suministros de los Profesionales fue uno de ellos. Debió de haber hecho algo para molestar a Cato. Luego esta también el chico del 10. Lo recuerdo ahora, tenía una pierna mala desde antes de entrar a los juegos, y el cómo sobrevivió tanto tiempo se me escapa. Debió de haber sido realmente listo. Así que eso nos deja a Katniss y a mi –aunque probablemente no lo hare a través de la noche –la chica del 3, Rue y su compañero de Distrito; Cato, Clove y Marvel. Solo somos ocho. Siendo sincero, había esperado llegar así de lejos, pero me trae una sonrisa a la cara. Entonces me acuerdo de todos los otros niños que murieron y mi sonrisa muere con rapidez. Me siento cada vez más débil, y me permito caer dormido.

Estoy acostado sobre una mesa, en medio de una pequeña choza en la Veta. Miro mi pierna, y la vista me hace vomitar. Es un corte ancho, de al menos dos pulgadas de ancho, y se puede ver claramente hasta el hueso. Hay una mujer de pie junto a mí, o mejor dicho, una niña. Es la hermana menor de Katniss, Prim. "No te preocupes. Arreglare eso tan pronto como pueda." Lo dice tan alegre y con una sonrisa tan cálida que me hace sentir más relajado de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Se va, y regresa luego con algunas hojas en un tazón. No soy médico. No sé si se supone si me las debo comer o que. Entonces, justo cuando esta por explicarme, veo una sombra oscura de pie en un rincón. Prim grita, cuando el rostro de Cato está a la vista, con la espada en alto. "¡Debí de terminar contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad!" Dice, y lanza su espada hacia mi estómago.

Despierto sudando, aunque no se cómo es posible, me estoy congelando. Hace calor afuera, y estoy cubierto de barro y desechos del arrollo, pero tiemblo sin control. Coloco una mano en mi frente, y siento mi fiebre por los cielos. Ahora me encuentro debatiendo como moriré. Decido hacer una pequeña lista en mi cabeza de todas las formas posibles, la primera siendo la más probable. Así de ansioso estoy por que todo se termine. Quiero paz.

1. Moriré por fiebre.

2. Moriré por la pérdida de sangre.

3. Moriré a causa del envenenamiento de la sangre.

4. Cato me encontrará, y matará.

5. Cualquiera de los Profesionales me asesinará.

6. El agua sin purificar me matara.

Debo de encontrar otras maneras de ocupar mi tiempo, para no perder la cabeza. Así que pienso en el sueño que tuve antes. ¿Prim una doctor? Sé que su madre solía ser médico, o algo similar a eso, pero Prim tiene tan solo doce. ¿Por qué me estaba curando? ¿Estaba en el Distrito 12 en mi sueño? Quizá nunca lo deje, quizá simplemente me lesione de alguna otra manera. No, porque si hubiera sido así, Cato no estaría allí. Empiezo a preguntarme si el sueño puede ser una señal de que Cato me encontrará. No creo que lo haga. Si viene a buscarme, esto muy bien camuflado.

Oigo dos cañones muy próximos entre sí, y lo único que puedo esperar es que hayan sido Cato y el chico del Distrito 11. Katniss puede luchar contra los otros. No lo sabré con seguridad hasta que caiga la noche. Entonces habrá seis, seis de veinticuatro. Me encuentro de nuevo sin nada mejor que hacer que priorizar el orden en el que creó el resto de los tributos morirá. Por mucho que deseo que sean Cato y Tresh, no es nada realista.

1. Yo, por supuesto.

2. Rue. Aunque espero que sobreviva un par de noches más, por lo menos.

3. La chica del 3.

4. Marvel –es alto y delgado, y algo torpe. Clove probablemente pueda con él.

5. Clove.

6. Tresh, del 11.

7. Cato.

Me maldigo por hacer esa lista mental. Fantasear sobre la muerte, incluso sobre la mía, es lo que el Capitolio quiere, y no les debo dar esa satisfacción, incluso aunque no puedan escuchar mis pensamientos. Honestamente, no me sorprendería que instalaran chips en nuestros cerebros para controlar cada uno de nuestros pensamientos. Pensé que la opresión que teníamos antes era mala, pero si hicieran algo así, seriamos prisioneros en cuerpo y mente. No quiero pensar más en eso. Tengo que entretenerme de alguna manera.

No tengo que esperar demasiado. Un sinsajo se encuentra encaramado en una roca a la vista. Canta una canción simple, de cuatro notas, que debe de haber oído en alguna parte. Los Profesionales nunca se molestarían en hacer tal cosa. Katniss odia cantar, aunque es buena en eso. Una parte de mi espera que sea Rue quien enseñó al sinsajo la hermosa melodía.

Este sinsajo luce diferente al resto. Es excepcionalmente hermoso. La mayoría de ellos son de color gris puro. Este es gris también, pero tiene en cambio una franja negra que recorre su cabeza, corriendo por entre sus ojos. También tiene el más interesante patrón gris oscuro en su plumaje. Parece una hoja a cada lado del ave.

Quiero cantarle algo, pero temo que si lo hago olvide la melodía que cantaba antes. Quiero escucharla de nuevo, por lo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para copiar la sinfonía en un chiflido. El sinsajo cantó lo que silbe, y se acercó bastante al original. Quiero oírle de nuevo, pero el ave cambia su melodía y canta algo distinto esta vez. Sabía que este sinsajo era especial. La mayoría de estas aves tan solo pueden recordar una canción a la vez, pero este comienza a cantar otra. No sólo eso, sino que copia al cantante original tan bien, que se escucha su voz en la canción. Cuando el sinsajo su boca para cantar, es Katniss a quien oigo.

El sinsajo canta, usando la voz de Katniss, una canción popular del Distrito 12.

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde y suave;_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

La canción no termina aquí, sin embargo la melodía lo hace. Esta va de un tono suave, a otro más áspero y lleno de dolor. Escucho aun la voz de Katniss hasta la siguiente estrofa, pero parece que está tratando de contener las lágrimas. La canción comienza una vez más, y es tan hermosa, que trae una lagrima a mis ojos también.

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,_

_Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna_

_Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,_

_Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad,_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

Las lágrimas fluyen libremente ahora. Me maldigo por ser tan blando, pero la canción me recuerda a casa, a eso que sé que no veré de nuevo. Me hace preguntarme porque Katniss, que odia cantar, cantaría esto, una que probablemente no ha cantado desde esa vez en clase de música cuando teníamos nueve. Quizá la este cantando para confortarse a sí misma. Quizá extraña su hogar, también, y quiere recordarlo. Aun así, no _tiene_ que cantar para acordarse de casa. Sé que no está cantando para mi deleite. Mi nombre aun no ha aparecido en el cielo, pero probablemente debe de suponer que lo hará esta noche. Además, no debe de recordarme salvando su vida luego del ataque de las rastrevíspulas.

La última memoria que tiene de mi debe de ser cuando andaba con los Profesionales. No puedo imaginarme lo que debió pensar de mí. Diciendo todas esas cosas en el techo sobre no querer convertirme en un monstruo, y luego matando a la chica del 8. Tratando con desesperación ser su amigo, luego unirme a los Profesionales y perseguirla hasta que subió a un árbol. No la culparía si me odia.

Entonces mi mente evoca la razón más lógica. Canta para consolar a alguien más.

No puedo imaginar quien podría ser. Todo el mundo aquí es el enemigo. Entonces una imagen de Prim en mi sueño cruza por mi mente, y de inmediato pienso en Rue. Me estremezco. Sinceramente espero que no estuviera tranquilizando a Rue mientras esperaba su muerte. Trato de pensar en cosas felices. Quizá se aliaron y mataron a los Profesionales. No, no es probable. Quizá Rue estaba muriendo por algo menos violento, como alguna enfermedad, pero no lo creo. Quizá Rue y Katniss estaban alrededor de una fogata, comiendo alguna presa que Katniss cazó, y hablando de casa.

Probablemente no, pero es lo único que puedo soportar.

Esta oscuro ahora. Escucho los grillos y el fluir de la corriente del arroyo. Es un maravilloso sonido, demasiado para un lugar así. Estoy agradecido por ello, sin embargo. Es un sonido mucho mejor que el de bolas de fuego y cañones y aerodeslizadores. El cielo se ilumina mientras se reproduce el himno de Panem.

Me pregunto porque nunca los sinsajos nunca imitan el himno del Capitolio. Quizá sea porque saben que el Capitolio es malo. Entonces me doy cuenta de que las cosas en las que pienso mientras mi vida se drena me están comenzando a volver loco. Son tan solo pájaros. No conocen la diferencia. Pero aun así… nunca he escuchado que alguno imite el himno del Capitolio. Quiero cruzar mis dedos y esperar porque Rue y Katniss sigan con vida cuando termine el himno, pero no puedo mover mis manos. Los rostros en el cielo pertenecen a Rue y Marvel. Al menos uno de los Profesionales esta fuera. Sin embargo, el ver la foto de Rue en el cielo me duele. Trato de dormirme, pero la voz del Vigilante en Jefe resuena a todo volumen. Eso no sucede nunca.

Ahora presto toda mi atención. "¡Felicitaciones, tributos! Han llegado ya muy lejos, ¡tan solo restan seis de ustedes! Han sido unos muy emocionantes Juegos del Hambre hasta el momento. Ahora, ha habido un cambio de reglas. Si, así es. Un cambio en las reglas. Dos tributos, si dos tributos, serán declarados vencedores… _si _ambos supervivientes son del mismo distrito. ¡Que la suerte este siempre de su parte!" No puedo soportar al tipo. Sigo pensando en distintas maneras en que lo detesto, y a estos Juegos, y al Capitolio, pero luego lo que dijo es registrado.

Katniss y yo, los dos, podemos ganar.


	9. El Romance

_**Disclaimer:**_ Les juro juradito que nada es mio. Todo lo que se reconozca es de Suzanne Collins, la perfecta creadora de esta saga, y la historia original es de EscapeArtist25. La traduccion que ahora leen es lo unico que me adjudico.

**N/T:** Y puede haber mil y una excusas que decirles, pero aun asi no puedo decirles lo mucho que lamento haberme tardado tanto, porque no hay perdon. Y lo se, es muy feo esperar tanto, pero de verdad que no podia hacerlo antes. Estoy entre escuela, y tareas, y baile, y frances (cuando me da la gana ir), y examenes, y mil retos en los que me he inscrito, por lo que todo se me junto y no halle forma de organizarme. Espero que me perdonen dee verdad, estoy muy apenada mis amores.

Y, un super agradecimiento a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, espero que no planeen aun una revolucion en mi contra. Y sobretodo gracias a sus reviews, y los que no dejan, ¡Adelante, no sean timidos que no muerdo!

* * *

Al principio, la felicidad me embarga. Si pudiéramos derrotar al resto de ellos, los dos podríamos volver a casa y… eso es. La felicidad no dura mucho. No saldré de aquí a menos que Katniss mate a los otros cuatro tributos en las próximas horas o así, hasta que muera.

Ciertamente no estoy en condiciones de matar a ninguno de ellos. Incluso si ella lo lograra, y saliéramos de aquí y volviéramos a casa, las cosas volverían a lo normal, o quizá serían incluso peores. Ya sea que ambos volvamos a nuestros asuntos como si nada hubiera pasado, tratando de olvidar las traumáticas semanas que hemos vivido, o ambos estaríamos llenos de cicatrices y paranoias emocionales que nos hundiríamos en una depresión, o locura, o todo eso junto.

La vida no es un cuento de hadas. No seré el héroe que salve el día, y no volveremos a casa para vivir felices por siempre. Katniss probablemente nunca se interese en mi o en Gale, o en ningún otro. Si por alguna razón de verdad le gustaría compañía, estoy 99% seguro de que preferiría a Gale. Honestamente, si fuera ella, escogería a Gale yo mismo. Así que no hay nada que esperar.

Aun deseo que Katniss resulte Vencedora, por razones obvias, pero no tengo planes de dejar esta arena.

No tengo duda alguna de que Katniss escuchó el anuncio, pero no vendrá y me buscará. No soy tan talentoso, así que no sería de gran utilidad, y es muy probable que justo ahora me odie. E incluso si me encontrara, no es médico, no me podría ayudar a recuperar mi salud, y no lo querría tampoco, después de todas las cosas que piensa que hice.

Estoy algo preocupado, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que Cato y Clove lo están haciendo muy bien, y ahora que saben que ambos pueden sobrevivir, serán incluso más fuertes, porque es como si Cato y Clove se fusionaran y convirtieran en Súper Clato. Katniss podría terminar con ellos fácilmente con un arco y flechas, pero me preocupa un poco.

Me encuentro a mi mismo pensando en lo que podría convencer a los Vigilantes para que cambiaran las reglas. Me sorprendió, al principio, que el Capitolio pensara incluso en hacer esto.

Pero no lo cuestiono. Nunca había sucedido algo así antes. Ni una sola vez. Mirar los Juegos es un requisito, por lo que la audiencia no es un problema. No necesitan cambiar las reglas para conseguir más espectadores. Quizá quieran usar un argumento –y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta. Lo más probable es que lo que están tratando de hacer los que los ciudadanos del Capitolio quieren. Quieren una telenovela. Quieren muerte y romance. Y el romance se supone que es mi departamento.

Aun así, no van a conseguir mucho. Katniss no me miraría ni a los ojos, y esta probablemente allí afuera cazando a los Profesionales, dejándome a mí para el final. Incluso si por algún milagro esté dispuesta a jugar la carta del romance, estoy prácticamente paralizado. No obtendrán ningún épico romance de nosotros.

Me paso las siguientes horas tratando de encontrar patrones musicales en el sonido del arroyo. Es entonces cuando un sinsajo aparece. No es el mismo que vi antes, pero cualquier sinsajo lo hará.

Preparo mi boca para silbar, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, el sinsajo imita la voz de Katniss. Dice, "¡Peeta! ¡Peeta!" Katniss está llamando mi nombre, o lo estaba haciendo. No sé qué tan fresca es la memoria de este sinsajo. Podría haber estado llamándome el primer día que estuvimos en la arena, por todo lo que se.

Cierro mis ojos. Me siento más cerca de la muerte de lo que sentía anteriormente. Estoy 100% seguro de que la próxima vez que me quede dormido, no despertare. Pero es entonces cuando lo escucho.

Pequeñas pisadas. Muy ligeras. No tengo dudas de que solo escucho los pasos porque me encuentro al borde de la muerte. Todo me parece más fuerte ahora. No sé si es la cosa de la vida o la muerte, o el veneno de rastrevíspulas, o la fiebre, o algo más. Se acercan. Sé que no son los Profesionales, hacen un escándalo cuando caminan, y esto es demasiado ligero. No es el chico del 11, y dudo que sea Katniss. Quizá sea la muerte que viene por mí. Y la veo.

"¿Has venido a acabar conmigo, preciosa?" En este punto no me importa si se siente ofendida por ese particular sobrenombre. No me importa nada ya más.

Mis inhibiciones son tan bajar que estoy pensando en decirle todo eso que siempre he querido decirle. Bien, Katniss está a punto de pisarme y aun no me puede encontrar. Así que me escondí bien.

Ella susurra, "¿Peeta? ¿Dónde estás?" Se mueve unos centímetros y casi pisa mi pierna. La buena.

"Bueno, pero no me pises." Abro los ojos y salta hacia atrás. Se sorprende de lo bien que me he camuflado. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para crear una sonrisa, pero estoy seguro de que mi cara se ve rara.

Me pide que cierre los ojos de nuevo, y me dice que todos esos años trabajando en los pasteles realmente valieron la pena. Bueno, eso espero. Eso es todo lo que tengo para trabajar. Se me ocurre, "Si. Glaseado. La defensa final de los moribundos."

"No vas a morir." Dice con firmeza.

Sí, voy a morir. Ya lo estaría si no hubiera venido a buscarme. "¿Y quién lo dice?" Mo puede no saber que moriré. Lo doce probablemente solo para hacerme sentir mejor en mis últimos momentos.

"Yo. Ahora estamos en el mismo equipo, ya sabes." Sí, lo sé, pero todavía moriré. No le digo eso, no hay sentido en hacerlo.

"Eso he oído. Muy amable de tu parte venir a buscar lo que queda de mi." Estoy tan fuera de mí, que no estoy seguro de si estoy actuando como un cobarde o un idiota, pero sé que es uno de esos. Pero no parece molesta por eso. Impresionante.

En primer lugar, me hace beber de su botella de agua. No la rechazo, tengo sed. Bien podría beber algo. "¿Te cortó Cato?" Ella me pregunta.

"Pierna izquierda. Arriba." Le digo.

Hace un intento de arrastrar mi cuerpo inerte en la corriente para lavar el barro y los cochambres del estanque, que han estado tan pegados a mí que ahora parecen una segunda piel. Me pregunto qué tan mal debo de oler para ahora.

Probablemente apesto al igual que Haymitch después de un largo verano de excesiva bebida y no ducharse. Este pensamiento me hace reír y Katniss me mira como si no supiera porque en el mundo me estaría riendo en estos momentos. Cuando paro de reír, le digo, "Primero acércate un momento, tengo que decirte una cosa." Se inclina, pero no baja la guardia. "Recuerda que estamos locamente enamorados, así que puedes besarme cuando quieras." No puedo creer que haya dicho eso. Río algo más. Hace unas semanas, ni siquiera podría armarme del valor para decir _'Hola, ¿Cómo estás?'_ Las pocas veces que compro de nuestro pan, Riley era quien le hablaba.

Recuerdo una vez, que en la que estaba solo yo, y Gale no estaba con ella. Llevó unas monedas a nuestro puesto de pan, y lucia como si esperara a que le dijera esas palabras. _'Hola, ¿Cómo estás?' _Pero lo único que fui capaz de decir fue, "Linda ardilla." Estaba cargando una ardilla en su saco con su caza.

"Uh, ¿gracias? Me quedare con ese." Dijo, señalando una de las barras de pan. Se la entregue, y cuando ella puso las monedas en mi mano, se me cayeron en el mostrador.

"Lo siento," musito. Me mira como si se preguntara que es lo que lamento. Solo trata de sonreír y se aleja.

Ahora, un año más tarde, así como así le pido que me besara. No lo hará, y esa es una de las razones por las que no tenía miedo de preguntar. Pero la razón principal es porque puedo darle una oportunidad, ya que estoy muriendo de todos modos. Al principio espero que me abofetee. Pero no lo hará, no cuando estoy en estas condiciones. Espero que entonces lo ignore y pretenda que no me escuchó. Pero estuve gratamente sorprendido al ver que tira de su cabeza hacia atrás y ríe. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

"Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta." Estoy seguro de que lo dijo solo para el bien de la audiencia. No me pueden culpar por intentarlo.

Hace todo lo posible para arrastrarme por la corriente, pero estoy tan débil que no puedo moverme por mi cuenta. No solo estoy gritando de dolor y llamando la atención sobre nosotros –Cato y Clove nos querrán atacar a nosotros primero, estoy seguro –pero siento como la herida en mi pierna se vuelve a abrir. La sangre caliente fluye con libertad de nuevo. Creo que no hay manera alguna de que sobreviva ahora. Ya estoy en el borde de la muerte, ¿y ahora pierdo más sangre? No hay forma de que sobreviva… Así que cuando ella sugiere hacerme rodar hasta la corriente, me muestro de acuerdo. ¿Por qué no? Si el dolor llega a ser demasiado tan solo tengo que ahogarme.

"Bueno, cambio de planes," dice después de conseguir moverme tan solo unos centímetros, "no voy a meterte dentro del todo." Ahí va el plan de ahogarme.

La sangre no fluye tanto como pensé que haría, y al pasar treinta minutos comienzo a sentirme mejor. Me dice que mantenga un ojo en el bosque mientras trata de limpiarme. Cuando me empapa lo suficiente, comienza a bajar la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Tengo que admitir que mi débil corazón late más fuerte mientras me saca la chaqueta, luego mi camisa, y después la camiseta interior que tiene que cortar.

Mira las picaduras de rastrevíspula en mi cuerpo, y usa toda su fuerza para apoyarme contra una roca. Supongo que no he sacado todos los aguijones, lo que es sorprendente, pues eso normalmente terminaría por matarte. Encontró uno más, debajo de mi oreja, que no había notado antes, y uno en mi pecho que no saque por completo. Se asegura de haber sacado todos los aguijones, entonces pone cosas en las supurantes zonas inflamadas. Debe lucir absolutamente irresistible ahora, con mi olor, mi cabello desordenado, mi cuerpo fangoso, y esos asquerosos bolsillos de veneno. Sin mencionar que de seguro ahora tengo intoxicación de sangre.

Pone su mano sobre mi pecho desnudo, y mi corazón vuelve a latir con prisa. Inmediatamente toma un kit de primeros auxilios –quien sabe de dónde lo consiguió –y saca dos pastillas, que me hace tragar. Sé que son para bajar la fiebre. Debió de sentir mi fiebre cuando tocó mi piel. Las pastillas no servirán de mucho, ya que la fiebre es debido al envenenamiento de la sangre.

Solo será una pequeña ayuda, si es que ayuda en absoluto, pero me las trago de todos modos. No hará daño.

Cuando me pregunta si tengo hambre, me doy cuenta de que no, no tengo. En realidad no he pensado en comida desde el día en que Cato cortó mi pierna. He estado tan cerca de la muerte que mi cuerpo comenzó a apagarse. Probablemente no necesitaba alimento. ¿Cuántos días hace que Cato cortó mi pierna? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? Quién sabe. He estado inconsciente casi todo el tiempo. "La verdad es que no. Qué raro. Llevo días sin tener hambre."

Sus ojos me dicen que eso no es bueno. Y está bien, de cualquier forma ya lo sabía. "Peeta, tienes que comer algo."

Quiero decir que no, pero es difícil negarle algo a esa mirada. Esta rogándome para que me alimente. En lugar de alzar la barbilla y mirar a otro lugar, le digo, "Solo servirá para que lo devuelva." Lo que es cierto, mi cuerpo no tiene las fuerzas para digerir algo. Me sorprende que no haya devuelto el agua ya. Me fuerza a comer algunas manzanas desecadas. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerlas dentro, y sorprendentemente, no he vomitado ninguna, aun. "Gracias. Estoy mucho mejor, de verdad. ¿Puedo dormir un poco, Katniss?" Es una especie de mentira.

No me siento _mejor_, no en realidad, tan solo no quiero comer nada más. Quiero morir para que ella pueda dejarme ir y ganar esta cosa. Lo puede hacer. Entonces me sentiría mejor, no físicamente, sino emocionalmente, sabiendo que ella me ha perdonado. "Dentro de un momentito," me dice. "Primero tengo que mirar tu pierna."

Me quita las botas, calcetines y pantalones. Estoy solo en mis calzoncillos, y me congelo. Debe ser la fiebre, no hay duda. Ella ve mi pierna, e inmediatamente se voltea al bosque. "Bastante feo, ¿eh?"

"Regular." Menciona que ha visto cosas peores. Es un poco reconfortante. Por lo menos no soy la persona más repulsiva del mundo. "Lo primero es limpiarla bien." Buena suerte con eso. Es un agujero enorme. Puedo decir que está considerando retirar mis calzoncillos. También están cubiertos de lodo y pus. Probablemente sería lo mejor. No puedo decir que me importaría si lo hace. No es como si fuéramos a hacer _algo _de todos modos. Es solo para limpiarlo todo.

Al final, no los remueve. Sugiere darle a mi pierna algo de aire. "¿Y después lo curas?" le pregunto.

"Eso. Mientras tanto, comete esto." No quiero comer. Aun así, tomo las peras desecadas y chupo una de ellas.

Pasa un rato sacando el veneno de las rastrevíspulas con algunas hojas. Toda su práctica al usar diferentes plantas de más allá de la valla ha dado sus frutos en más de un sentido. Estoy empezando a sentirme mejor ahora que el veneno se ha ido. Pero por desgracias, la sangre envenenada terminara conmigo. Esta ocupada sacando el resto del veneno. Quiero preguntarle con desesperación si está enojada conmigo, o que fue lo que pensó cuando me vio con los Profesionales. "¿Katniss?" Deja lo que estaba haciendo y voltea a verme. Se encuentra con mi mirada. Es la primera vez que hemos sostenido contacto visual por más de una milésima de segundo. Manda un torrente de sangre a mi cabeza, y en vez de preguntarle lo que planeaba, termino diciendo, "¿Qué hay de ese beso?"

Ríe incluso más fuerte esta vez. O piensa que la idea de besarme es tan ridícula que es graciosa… o… hay una pequeña posibilidad de que sea una risa nerviosa. Espero que sea lo segundo. "¿Va todo bien?" Evita la pregunta. "Es que…, es que no se me dan bien estas cosas. No tengo ni idea de qué estoy haciendo y odio la pus. ¡Puaj!"

Sonrío. Katniss, la chica en llamas, la que no huye de nada, la que no soporta la mierda de nadie, la que se mantiene fuerte cuando nadie más… finalmente se abre a mí y admite que no sabe lo que hace. Ha estado jugando todo tan bien que comenzaba a creer que _sabía _con exactitud qué era lo que hacía, aunque yo sabía que no era así. Para ella, admitir que no tiene el control de una situación es exponerse, ser vulnerable. El mero hecho de que me haya dicho que no sabe lo que hace muestra que empieza a confiar en mí. No obtuve un beso, pero esto no es tan malo. "¿Cómo puedes cazar?"

"Créeme, matar animales es mucho más sencillo que esto. Aunque, por lo que se, podría estar matándote."

_Oh, pero ya estoy muriendo, preciosa._ "¿Puedes darte un poco más de prisa?" Le digo para molestarla. Creo que es divertido.

"No. Cierra el pico y comete tus peras."

Bajo la cabeza en un pobre intento de una reverencia y digo, "Si, _madame_." Entonces me doy cuenta de que la sensibilidad ha vuelto a mis manos y pies.

"¿Y ahora que, doctora Everdeen?"

Pone alfo de ungüento para quemaduras en la cortada, lo que pica un poco, y luego la envuelve en una venda. Una vez más, considera remover mis calzoncillos. "Toma, cúbrete con esto y te lavo los calzoncillos."

Y como me divierte tentar la suerte, digo, "Oh, no me importa que me veas."

"Eres como el resto de mi familia. A mí si me importa. ¿De acuerdo?" Me saco los calzoncillos y los tiro en la corriente. De hecho, me siento mucho mejor. Si no tuviera el envenenamiento de la sangre, probablemente viviría. No creo que Katniss haya notado aun esta condición, y no tengo el corazón para decírselo.

"¿Sabes? Para ser una cazadora letal eres un poco aprensiva. Ojala te hubiera dejado darle la ducha a Haymitch." Se estremece, antes de preguntarme lo que Haymitch me ha enviado hasta ahora. Lo que es nada. Le dijo esto. Me dice que ella recibió medicina para las quemaduras y pan. "Siempre supe que eras su favorita."

"Por favor, si ni siquiera soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo."

"Porque se parecen demasiado." No responde, y mis ojos se sienten pesados, por lo que es un alivio cuando por fin me duermo.

Katniss me despierta un rato después de que termina de lavar la ropa y limpiar sus suministros. Me dice que estamos demasiado en la intemperie, y tenemos que movernos. Por mucho que lo odie, se que tiene razón. Lucho, y finalmente soy capaz de ponerme de pie. Con su ayuda, lo hago, apenas, pero logro moverme unos veinte metros aguas abajo.

Encuentra una formación rocosa que puede convertirse en un refugio improvisado con facilidad. Se tiene que caminar unos pasos, y a la izquierda se encuentra la entrada a una cueva. Dentro hay una roca del tamaño de una cama matrimonial.

Apoyo la espalda contra la pared y miro a Katniss tratar de hacer una cubierta para disimular la entrada. Falla estrepitosamente varias veces, frustrándose más con cada intento. Hago lo mejor por no reírme, pero es muy gracioso.

Finalmente, consigue crear una cubierta bastante buena. Un animal no nos encontrara, pero un tributo en cambio se imaginará que alguien tuvo que haberla diseñado. Tan solo quiero descansar. No creo que nos vayan a encontrar pronto. "¿Katniss?"Digo. Las últimas dos veces que dije su nombre de esa manera, le pedí un beso, por lo que me sorprende que se acerque a mí y aparte el cabello de mis ojos. Su toque es electrificante. Cada parte de mi se llena de vida, pero cuando se mano se aleja de mi rostro esta se va. Pero antes de esto, nuestras miradas se vuelven a conectar. Miramos en los ojos del otro, y quiero besarla, pero no creo que ella quiera eso. Aunque esa mirada… no lo sé. Nunca he visto a mi madre mirar a mi padre de esa manera, y están _casados_. No sé lo que ese resplandor en sus ojos significa. "Gracias por encontrarme."

Y sonríe. Una sonrisa real y genuina, no falsa ni media ni socarrona. La hice sonreír, al fin. "Tú lo habrías hecho de ser al contrario." Eso es totalmente cierto. Si me hubiera encontrado en condiciones, la hubiera encontrado y formado una alianza de inmediato. Coloca una mano sobre mi frente para sentir mi temperatura, y su sonrisa se convierte en un ceño. Se ve preocupada, y se por qué. Sabe que la fiebre sigue ahí. Esta igual, o incluso peor que antes. Creo que acepta que existe la posibilidad de que vaya a morir.

"Sí. Mira, si no regreso…" Digo aunque sea para _su_ beneficio.

Vuelve a sonreír para tratar de bromear, pero consigue hacer solo una mueca. "No digas eso, no saque toda esa pus para nada."

"Lo sé, pero por si acaso…"

"No, Peeta, ni siquiera quiero hablar del tema." Veo el dolor en sus ojos y lo oigo en su voz. ¿Tiene miedo de verme morir, o de volver a casa sin mi? ¿O es que realmente se preocupa por mí? Pone un dedo sobre mis labios. Ahí está de nuevo, la electricidad.

"Pero…" Y entonces pasa.

Su mano es reemplazada por sus labios. Por un momento, creo que es una alucinación. En medio del beso pienso en pellizcarme para asegurarme de que es real. La electricidad regresa, esta vez con más fuerza, sintiéndose como una descarga directo a mi corazón. Mi pecho se siente como lo hace después de correr durante mucho tiempo. Mis latidos son tan rápidos que creo que quizás me dé un ataque.

Entonces, tan rápido como empezó, se acabo. Se retira.

Sigo en el País de las Maravillas después del beso, por lo que no me doy cuenta de nada hasta que de repente la bolsa de dormir esta a mi alrededor, y me dice, "No te vas a morir. ¿De acuerdo?"

Después de esto puedo decir que no moriré jamás. Me siento más vivo que nunca. "De acuerdo."

Me despierto entre sus besos de nuevo. Una vez más, no parece real. La chica con la que nunca pude hablar pero quería desesperadamente. La que podía cantar tan bien que las aves se detenían para escucharle. Por la que he arriesgado mi vida. Por la que recibí una paliza. Besándome. Me estaba besando, a mí y no a Gale.

De pronto me siento un poco mal por Gale. Se como me sentiría si lo estuviera besando a él. Espero que no esté mirando. Es obligatorio hacerlo, pero aun así, espero que no lo haga.

"¡Peeta! Peeta, mira lo que te envió Haymitch." Dice, mostrándome algo que si puedo aguantar. Una olla de caldo caliente.

_Ya era hora, borracho de mierda._


	10. El Desarrollo

_**Disclaimer: **_Nada de esto es mio. El mundo y personajes perteneces a Suzanne Collins; y la historia es de EscapeArtist25. La traduccion, eso si, es mia de mi.

**N/A:** En este capitulo, Peeta recuerda detalles sobre los paises que existieron antes que Panem. Como en el libro tan solo dice que Panem solía ser Norteamerica, eso básicamente significa EU, Canada y Mexico. Elaborare basadome en que lugar se podría encontrar cada distrito. Es completamente mi opinión, pues no hay mapa de donde se localizaban los distritos.

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Se que tarde años en volver, pero he vuelto ¿no? Y esque estoy mas ocupada que nunca, y este capitulo era tan largo como la biblia, que de algo tiene que contar eso, ¿no? En fin, los dejo de entretener y comiencen a leer, ¡ciao!

* * *

La sopa es buena, y soy capaz de mantenerla dentro mi estómago sin devolverla, lo que me sorprende. Aun así, solo puedo sorber algunas cucharadas. Empujó el cuenco y bostezo. "No, no lo creo," me dice. "Come más."

"De verdad, Katniss, ya no puedo."

"Sí, si puedes. Si puedes vivir días después de haber perdido la mitad de tu sangre. Puedes hacer cualquier cosa."

Sacudo la cabeza. "Tan solo quiero dormir."

Suspira. Quiere que coma más, pero la sola idea me marea. Mi cuerpo aun no está lo suficientemente sano. Comer después de pasar tanto tiempo sin alimento lo confunde.

Golpea su rodilla con los dedos, levanta la vista hacia el cielo y después mira el suelo, pareciendo debatir algo. "De acuerdo," acepta, "probaremos con esto."

Espero con ansiedad. _¿Qué?_ "¿Intentar qué?"

"Por cada sorbo que tomes, hare algo por ti.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa razonable. Contestar preguntas, besarte, etc. No hare nada estúpido como brincar de los árboles o eso." Esa sería la primera vez que la escucho maldecir. Es algo gracioso.

"Bien. Que hay entre tú y Gale, honestamente."

Aleja su mirada. "Come antes."

Agito la cabeza, sonriendo. "Un trato es un trato."

Vuelve a suspirar. "Amo a Gale, es como mi familia. Siempre me ha cuidado."

"Sabes que no me refería a eso."

"Come." Me fuerzo a hacer lo que me dice. Entonces elabora su respuesta. "No hay nada, y nunca lo ha habido, románticamente hablando, entre Gale y yo."

Tomo otro sorbo, ganándome otra pregunta personal que nunca respondería si no estuviéramos jugando este pequeño juego. "¿Lo has querido alguna vez?"

"No… Quizá… No, no lo sé." Parece que quisiera terminar con esto, pero me tomo otras dos cucharadas, lo que causa que se muerda el labio en preparación para mi próxima pregunta: "Explícate."

"No me siento cómoda hablando de esto, Peeta."

"No tienes por qué contestarme si no quieres hacerlo."

"Gracias." Sigo comiendo con lentitud mi sopa, y supongo que se siente culpable ya que termina respondiéndome. "Supongo que, ya sabes, siempre pensé que terminaría con Gale. Quiero decir, eso es lo que todo mundo esperaba. ¿Crees que no escuchaba todo lo que decían en el 12?" Pues en realidad no pensé que lo supiera. "Los escuchaba susurrar mientras nos miraban todo el tiempo, por eso siempre trataba de salir lo más pronto posible. No estaba lista para eso. Mi prioridad son Prim y mi madre." En este punto, comienza a llover, lo que es conveniente, porque si hablamos quedo, lo que decimos ya no es escuchado por el país entero a causa del ruido. Asiento, ahora que se abrió conmigo no quiero que eso cambie. Se debe sentir bien dejarlo salir. "No quería casarme y, sobre todo, tener hijos. Por esto." Dice, refiriéndose a los Juegos. "Así que, no lo sé."

Me toma cinco minutos, pero me las arreglo para pasar tres cucharadas. "¿Lo has besado?"

"No." Katniss dice que no está segura en el caso de Gale. Nunca se saben las intenciones reales de alguien hasta que le besas.

"Lo siento," digo. Katniss frunce el ceño y pregunta por qué. "Por hacerte hablar sobre cosas de las que no quieres hablar."

"Está bien. Yo te ofrecí la mitad de la información de todas formas. Pero no lo menciones de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?" Asiento. Tomo un sorbo más de sopa, y me inclino hacía ella para besarla.

"Iré a caminar", afirma levantándose.

"¿En la lluvia?"

"No iré muy lejos, volveré en seguida."

Me quedo dormido, y cuando despierto descubro que por fin estoy tibio. Aunque mi temperatura ha estado hasta el cielo, he estado temblando. Bajo la mirada y veo la cabeza de Katniss acurrucada contra mi cuello, entre mi pecho y mi cabeza. Esta durmiendo. Debe de haber tenido frio, y mi temperatura corporal es lo suficientemente alta para que este saco de dormir se sienta como una cama en nuestro hogar. No sé si debería hacerlo, pero paso mi brazo alrededor de ella y vuelvo a dormir. Me despierto un par de veces después de eso, y cada vez está durmiendo en la misma posición que la anterior. Noto también que cada vez que lo hago hay un paño húmedo en mi frente. Debe de estar despertando y cambiándolo. No creo que vaya a ser de ayuda alguna, mas el mismo hecho de que este tratando de cuidar de mi significa mucho.

Entonces despierto definitivamente en la mañana. Aun me siento caliente, y estoy sudando. La fiebre debe de haber bajado. Siento la frente menos caliente. Más la fiebre sigue ahí. Me giro para ver a Katniss, pero no está ahí. Me recargo contra la pared de la cueva y espero ansioso por su regreso. Después de unos diez minutos, temo que algo vaya mal y trato de levantarme para ir a buscarla. Cuando me levanto, ella entra. "Me desperté y no estabas, estaba preocupado por ti."

Katniss se ríe. "¿Qué tú estabas preocupado por mi? ¿Te has echado un vistazo últimamente?"

"Creía que Cato y Clove te habían encontrado. Les gusta cazar de noche."

"¿Clove? ¿Quién es?"

"La chica del Distrito 2. Sigue viva, ¿no?"

"Si, estamos ellos, nosotros, Thresh y la Comadreja. Es el apodo de la chica del 5. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Le aseguro que mucho mejor que el día anterior. "Mejor que ayer. Esto es mucho mejor que el lodo: ropa limpia, medicinas, un saco de dormir… y tu." Parece sorprendida, pero luego sacude la cabeza como si hubiera recordado algo, aunque no puedo descifrar que pasa por su mente. No quiero preguntar. No quiero que se sienta incomoda de nuevo.

Lleva su mano a mi mejilla y la llevo a mis labios. "No, se acabaron los besos hasta que comas." Reitera, apartándola de mi rostro. Esta es mucho mejor motivación que tan solo decir_, "Cállate y come tus peras."_

Después de algo de persuasión, logro convencerla para que duerma un poco. Se acuesta en el saco de dormir y me siento contra la roca. Acomodo su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras se queda dormida. Se enojó cuando la deje dormir hasta el anochecer. Le digo que me gusta verla dormir porque no fruncía el ceño, y entonces frunce el ceño y me hace reír. Se da cuenta de que mi fiebre esta peor. Yo ya lo sabía, solo que esperaba que ella no lo notara. Me obliga a tomar agua y vuelve a inspeccionar mis lesiones. Contempla mi pierna cubierta de líneas rojas y se ve preocupada. Trata de tranquilizarme diciéndome que, aunque esta inflamada, el pus se ha ido. "Sé lo que es la septicemia, Katniss." Lo sé. Y aunque los últimos dos días han sido mucho más de lo que podría esperar, no me engaño. Morire. Ella me insiste y dice que el Capitolio me curará cuando ganemos, y consentí que pensara eso para que dejara de preocuparse. Luego me dice que coma más para mantener mis fuerzas.

Esa noche, antes de volver a dormir, le pido que me cuente una historia. Me mira suplicante. "Una historia. El día más feliz que puedas recordar."

Decide contarme como consiguió la cabra de Prim, Lady. "Sabía que esa cabra era una mina de oro." Asegura. No es por eso que la compró, yo lo sé, y ella lo sabe también, pero odia admitir empatía y vulnerabilidad frente a la audiencia.

"Sí, claro que me refería a eso, no a la inmensa alegría que le diste a tu hermana, a la que quieres tanto que ocupaste su lugar en la cosecha." Sonrío. Esperaba una risa, más obtengo en su lugar una réplica perspicaz. Lo cual está bien. Es una de las razones por las que la admiro tanto. Toca mi frente de nuevo y miente diciendo que estoy más fresco. Sé que no lo estoy. Me estoy congelando de nuevo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mis dientes castañeando.

Somos interrumpidos por Claudis Templesmmith. Anuncia que todos los tributos deben de ir a la Cornucopia al amanecer. "Cada uno de ustedes necesita una cosa desesperadamente. En la Cornucopia, al alba, encontraran lo que necesitan en una mochila marcada con el número de su distrito. Piénsenlo bien antes de descartarlo. Para algunos, será su última oportunidad." Esa frase final me dijo exactamente lo que habría dentro de la mochila marcada con un 12. Medicina. La necesito. Si la puedo conseguir, saldré de aquí con vida. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Katniss tratara de ir por ella. Me niego a que lo haga. Prefiero morir a dejar que Katniss muera y yo tener que esperar a ser asesinado o que el envenenamiento de la sangre termine conmigo.

No pierdo el tiempo. "No. No vas a arriesgar la vida por mí." Esta molesta. No le gusta que le digan que hacer, así es ella. Pero creo que debo tener una opinión en esto, ya que es mi vida la que pende de un hilo. Katniss no ira. Punto.

Trata de ser indiferente y distante, pero es una horrible mentirosa. "¿Y quien dijo que piense hacerlo?"

Sofoco una risa y me mira. Me enderezo. "Entonces, ¿no vas?"

"Claro que no voy, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Crees que voy a meterme en una barra libre con Cato, Clove y Thresh? No seas estúpido." Piensa ir.

"Qué mal mientes, Katniss, no sé cómo has sobrevivido tanto tiempo." Si las miradas mataran… Comienzo a imitarla, y al principio se ríe por lo ridículo que sueño, pero luego le digo, "será mejor que no te dediques a las cartas, porque perderías hasta la camisa." Sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa, y ahora está enojada. Mejor. Si la hago enojar lo suficiente quizá me diga que me vaya a la mierda y se vaya a ganar los juegos. Bien, tan solo me engaño a mí mismo. No estará enamorada de mí, pero al menos le preocupo. No me habría besado si no le importara. "De acuerdo, sí que voy, ¡y no puedes detenerme!"

Oh, ya veo, yo puedo jugar también. "Puedo seguirte, al menos un trecho. Quizá no llegue a la Cornucopia, pero, si voy detrás de ti gritando tú nombre, seguro que alguien me encuentra. Así moriré, y punto."

Odia perder. "No podrás recorrer ni cien metros con esa pierna." Constata más para convencerse a sí misma que a mí, creo.

"Entonces, me arrastrare. Si tu vas, yo voy."

Se muerde el labio de nuevo, esta vez frustrada. "¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Sentarme a verte morir?"

No me moriré, te lo prometo, si tú me prometes que no iras." Pero moriré. Y no me gusta mentirle, pero yo, por otro lado, soy bueno en eso. Hace un trato conmigo, tengo que escuchar y hacer todo lo que diga, comer toda mi comida y beber toda el agua que me dé.

Una hora más tarde, me trae un poco de puré de bayas y tiene una mirada esperanzada en su rostro. "Te traje un regalo. Encontré otro arbusto de bayas más abajo." Tomo un bocado, y el sabor me confunde. Las bayas son algo dulces, pero algo acidas. Estas son demasiado dulces, apenas puedo sentir la acidez. "Están muy dulces." Le digo, algo sospechoso, aunque no sé por qué. "Sí, son almezas; mi madre las utiliza para hacer mermelada. ¿No las habías probado antes?"

"No, pero el sabor me es familiar." Trato de recordar exactamente donde la había probado antes. Me acuerdo de asociar el sabor con algo grueso, ¿quizá un batido? No, no puede ser. Katniss dice que solo crecen silvestres. Saben como el jarabe que me daba mi mamá cuando era niño y estaba enfermo. Te hace dormir. "Son tan dulces como el jarabe." Cuando lo digo en voz alta, entiendo que es exactamente eso lo que me está dando: jarabe para dormir. "Jarabe." Trato de escupir la cosa, pero pone su mano sobre mi boca y no tengo opción más que tragar. La veo una última vez.

Va a ir y tratar de conseguir esa medicina. ¿Cómo pudo haberme engañado así? Incluso si se trata de salvar mi vida, esto es traición. Me encuentro perdiendo el conocimiento, y no hay manera de salir del estupor.

Lo último que recuerdo es caer de lado, y cerrar mis ojos.

No sé que he hecho para recibir tantas segundas oportunidades, para tener incluso una más. Despierto por la mañana, y me siento mucho mejor. La hinchazón ha reducido, ya no estoy temblando, y no siento nauseas. De alguna manera, Katniss debe de haber conseguido la medicina. Entonces miro a mi alrededor para encontrarla desmayada cerca de la entrada de la cueva. La forma en que esta recostada me sugiere que no decidió irse a dormir, sino que quedó ahí. Me preocupo al instante, por supuesto. Llego a ella tan rápido como puedo, y la hago rodar. Tiene un corte profundo en la frente. Quienquiera o lo que fuera que le hirió, si el corte hubiera sigo unos centímetros más abajo, en la sien, habría sido hombre (mujer) muerta. Sin embargo, ambos seguimos con vida, ambos seguimos en el bosque. Katniss ha perdido mucha sangre también. Me doy cuenta cuando levanto su cabeza y veo un charco de líquido carmín en el suelo, donde su cabeza descansaba. Reúno todas mis fuerzas para recogerla, evitando la pérdida de sangre tanto como me es posible.

Quiero sacudirla hasta que despierte para que me pueda decir que deje de ser un bebé y que ella está bien. Al final, sin embargo, decido no hacerlo. Necesita dormir para recuperar sus fuerzas. Ahora, los dos estamos mal heridos. Si, de alguna manera, nos llegaran a encontrar, estamos jodidos. Pero, si fue herida por Cato o Clove, probablemente irán tras los otros dos tributos antes de tras ella. En estas condiciones, saben que no va a ir en su busca. La chica que Katniss llama Comadreja no ha matado a nadie hasta el momento, su principal ofensiva es mantenerse escondida hasta que todos los demás se maten entre sí. Thresh podría haber hecho esto fácilmente, pero después de lo que Katniss hizo por Rue, también parece improbable.

Me paso la siguiente hora haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para que Katniss recupere su salud. Uso su kit de primeros auxilios para limpiar la herida, luego envuelvo su cabeza con una venda. Me aseguro de mantener su cabeza elevada. Durante las primeras horas, la sangre se sigue filtrando, aunque más lentamente. Tengo que seguir cambiando el vendaje. Luego, cuando cae la noche, el flojo de sangre parece finalmente detenerse. Estoy acariciando su cabello cuando escucho el himno del Capitolio. Miro a través de una grieta en el techo de la cueva el cielo, donde aparece la fotografía de Clove después de que el sello desaparece.

Quedan cinco de nosotros, Cato siendo el más peligroso. No estoy seguro de cómo murió Clove, pero no tengo dudas de que Cato iras tras quien mató a Clove antes que por el resto, y espero que no haya sido Katniss.

El cielo se ilumina por un momento: un relámpago. El trueno se produce cuatro segundos más tarde. Hay una tormenta a cuatro millas de aquí. Katniss esta baja en sangre, al igual que yo, así que la lluvia no es lo mejor ahora mismo. Tomo un pedazo de plástico que encuentro y paso un rato jugando con ella tratando de que quede entre algunas rocas sobre el cuerpo de Katniss. Finalmente, lo logro. Supongo que debe de ser cerca de medianoche, basándome en la posición de la luna en el cielo. Sinceramente estoy algo preocupado. Los dos somos una presa fácil para Thresh, Cato, o la Comadreja, aunque seamos nosotros dos. Katniss esta inconsciente, y yo sigo débil. Por no mencionar, que mi corte aun no sana por completo, y no creo que lo haga hasta que volvamos al Capitolio. Eso, _si_ por alguna clase de milagro logro regresar.

Por primera vez en no sé cuánto tiempo, estoy hambriento. Muy hambriento. Me levanto y tomo tres piezas del granso que Katniss trató de hacerme comer antes, junto con algunas pasas. Su sabor es increíble. Está un poco viejo y frio, pero después de no comer durante una semana, está muy bueno. Entonces me doy cuenta de que como ambos estamos débiles, tendremos que hacer rendir la comida durante un tiempo. Me maldigo por tomar más de lo que necesitaba. Espero que no se moleste por eso. Por lo menos no fui directo a una misión suicida para salvarla. Por lo cual, dicho sea, estoy muy agradecido. Ella arriesgó su vida por mí. Ni siquiera estoy enojado. En realidad no estaba enfadado antes, sino asustado. ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo mismo si ella muriera tratando de salvarme? No importa, ella está aquí, y está a salvo, al menos por ahora. Si somos capaces de entretener al público con el romance, los Vigilantes no se verán tentados a presionar uno de sus pequeños y sádicos botones para matarnos. No creo que Cato o los otros tributos nos encuentren aquí.

Las botas de Katniss están empapadas, cosa que me molesta ya que no me di cuenta antes. No puedo dejar que enferme. Le quito las botas y calcetines, pero no hay lugar alguno en el que se puedan secar con rapidez, ya que llueve bastante, así que solo los dejo en unas rocas junto a ella. Luego meto de nuevo sus pies dentro del saco de dormir. No tengo sueño, pero tengo algo de frio y sé que ella también. No tiene sentido sentarse en una roca cuando el saco es mucho más cómodo.

Mis ojos se abren, y aunque sigue lloviendo, ya no está oscuro. Parece ser temprano en la mañana. Katniss sigue durmiendo. Yo no tenía la intención de quedarme dormido, pero supongo que es bueno que lo hiciera. Mi cuerpo se cura más rápido cuando duermo. Tengo hambre de nuevo, pero me obligo a ignorarla. Katniss necesita comer tan pronto como despierte para que obtenga más fuerza, y nuestra reserva de comida esta baja. Tal vez coma más tarde, pero solo si es absolutamente necesario.

Me enderezo aun dentro de la bolsa. Paseo mis dedos sobre su mejilla, y aunque está durmiendo aun, una sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, y sé que se siente confortada.

Después de unos minutos, la sonrisa se va. Me pregunto qué pasa. ¿Estará sintiendo dolor? ¿O tendrá una pesadilla? ¿Aun tiene frio? "¿Katniss? Katniss, ¿me escuchas?" Le digo.

Poco a poco, sus ojos se abren y se da cuenta de donde está. Aun en los Juegos del Hambre, todavía en la fría cueva, aun entre mis brazos. "Peeta," dice, y el ceño se desvanece, aunque la sonrisa no regresa.

"Hola. Me alegro de volver a verte los ojos."

Le toma un momento enfocar. "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?"

"No estoy seguro. Me desperté anoche y estabas tumbada a mi lado, en medio de un charco de sangre aterrador. Creo que por fin has dejado de sangrar, aunque será mejor que no te sientes ni nada." Sube su mano para tocar su cabeza, y siente la venda. Me estiró y tomo una botella de agua, que abro por ella. Se la acerco a los labios y comprende que quiero que beba. Se toma al menos tres cuartos de la botella antes de tomarse un respiro.

"¿Estas mejor?" me pregunta.

"Mucho mejor. Lo que me inyectaste en el brazo hizo efecto. Esta mañana ya no tenía la pierna hinchada".

"¿Has comido?" Bueno, es hora. Espero que no esté demasiado enojada conmigo.

"Siento decir que me trague los tres trozos de granso antes de darme cuenta de que podríamos necesitarlo para después. No te preocupes, vuelvo a seguir una dieta estricta." Su rostro es indiferente, pero me dice, "No, no pasa nada. Tienes que comer. Iré a cazar pronto."

Bueno, no será hasta dentro de un rato. No con su cabeza así. "No demasiado pronto, ¿sí? Deja que te cuide un poco." Se siente bien decir eso. ¿Después de cuidarme a mí? Era más vulnerable conmigo que estando sola. Pero a pesar de eso se quedó, me devolvió la salud, y en contra de todas las posibilidades, podría vivir. Tomo el granso y pasas y le obligo a comer.

Se las arregla para comer un pedazo de granso y algunas pasas, luego se termina la botella de agua y se recuesta de nuevo. Se voltea, recargándose sobre su costado y dándome la espalda. Me agacho y caliento sus pies, luego los envuelvo con el saco de dormir. Desesperado por algo de conversación, le digo, "Todavía tienes las botas y los calcetines mojados, y el tiempo no ayuda." Genial. Le dije que sus botas estaban mojadas, lo que probablemente ya sabía, y que llueve, lo que esta observando. ¿Después de todo estos tres días juntos a solas, y es lo único en lo que puedo pensar? ¿De verdad?

Un trueno surca el cielo, y Katniss mira hacia arriba para ve el relámpago a través de una grieta en el techo de la cueva. No lo había notado. Hay un pequeño charco de agua debajo de ella. Afortunadamente, está en un desnivel, por lo que no se correrá hacia nosotros. Me doy cuenta de que la lluvia probablemente no es natural. ¿Un truco de los Vigilantes? ¿Por qué querrían hacer llover? No es como si la lluvia nos fuera a juntar o nos matara. Aun así, estoy agradecido por la distracción. Nos da a Katniss y a mí algunos días para reponer fuerzas antes de que Cato y Thresh vengan a buscarnos. "¿Qué habrá provocado la tormenta? Es decir, ¿Quién es el objetivo?"

"Cato y Thresh. La Comadreja estará en su guarida, donde sea." Es cierto, me había olvidado de la Comadreja. No creo que ella venga a buscarnos, sin embargo. "…Y Clove…" Comienza a decirme, antes de que le interrumpa.

"Sé que Clove está muerta, la vi en el cielo por la noche." Es ahora o nunca cuando le puedo preguntar. "¿La mataste tú?" Por favor, di que no.

"No, Thresh le aplastó el cráneo con una roca." Quiero estar feliz, pero entonces entiendo lo retorcido que es eso. Clove era solo una niña, al igual que el resto de nosotros. Pero a pesar de eso, su muerte nos hace más fácil llegar a Cato, cuando nuestra fuerza regrese.

"Que suerte que no te atrapara a ti también."

"Lo hizo, pero me dejó ir." ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso? Entonces me dice. "Me preguntó sobre Rue. Le hable sobre Marvel, sobre las flores, sobre la canción. Él me contó que escuchó la canción cuando estaba lastimado y que le dio fuerzas para seguir. Me dejó ir."

"¿Te dejó ir porque no quería deberte nada?" No tiene sentido, al menos no para mí. Por supuesto, si ella hubiera salvado su vida, lo entendería. ¿Pero Rue? Sé que era solo una niña, pero Cato no dudaría en matar a Katniss si hubiera sido a Clove a quien recató. Y Cato y Clove eran mucho más cercanos que Rue y Thresh. Aun me pregunto si Cato y Clove tenían algo romántico entre ellos. Lo más probable es que no, pero hay una posibilidad.

"Sí. No espero que lo entiendas. Tú siempre has tenido lo necesario, pero, si vivieras en la Veta no tendría que explicártelo." Sus palabras cortan más profundo que la espada de Cato lo hizo.

Sí, siempre tuve lo suficiente, pero eso no significaba que iba por el mundo sin una preocupación en la vida. La mayoría de mis amigos eran de la Veta, la chica a la que le di el pan hace cinco años es de la Veta. ¿Habría tratado de ayudarla con tanta desesperación si de verdad no entendiera? "Y ni lo intentes. Está claro que soy demasiado tonto para entenderlo."

"Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo."

Sé de lo que está hablando, pero quiero saber a dónde va con eso, por lo que pretendo no entenderle. "¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños?" Creo que podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme." Es ridículo el que se lo tenga que explicar. ¿Realmente piensa que no me ha pagado por lo del pan? ¿Después de salvar mi vida? ¿Después de arriesgar su propia vida para conseguirme medicina?

"Pero no me conocías." Me dice. "No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo es siempre el más difícil de pagar. Si siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si no me hubieras ayudado entonces." Sé lo que significa. Katniss estaba demasiado débil para poder ir a cazar. Si ella no cazaba, no había mejorado nunca. No habría sido capaz de alimentar a su familia, ni de durar tanto tiempo en los Juegos. Sin embargo, ver esa expresión en sus ojos fue suficiente para mí. Verla bien, verla aumentar de peso, y verla de regreso en la escuela, todo eso fue mi recompensa. Ella dice entonces, "De todos modos, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?" ¿Por qué hice qué? ¿Por qué la ayude? Debe de saberlo, lo tiene que saber. ¿No es obvio? ¿Todavía cree que hago todo esto para las cámaras? No es así. Nada de esto es para las cámaras.

"¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes…" Sacude su cabeza. De verdad piensa que todo esto ha sido actuación. "Haymitch dijo que costaría mucho convencerte."

"¿Haymitch? ¿Qué tiene él que ver con esto?" Estoy algo molesto por esto. No lo ve. De verdad no lo ve. Pienso en decírselo justo aquí y ahora, confesarle lo que siento, y si aun estuviera agonizando, quizá lo haría. Pero ahora, que tengo tiempo, quiero que ella lo descifre. "Nada. Entonces Cato y Thresh, ¿eh? Supongo que es mucho pedir que se mataran entre ellos." Debo de haber dicho algo malo, porque ha subido la guardia de nuevo.

"Creo que Thresh nos hubiera caído bien, y que en el Distrito 12 podríamos haber sido amigos." Pero no estamos en el Distrito 12. Estamos en los Juegos del Hambre, y a pesar de nuestros sentimientos por cualquiera de los tributos, si ellos viven, nosotros morimos. ¿Acaso piensa que Thresh no dudará en asesinarla si se llegan a cruzar de nuevo? No lo hará. No importa que sea un buen chico, lo que estoy seguro que es. Pero tiene una familia con la que regresar, también. Y ya tiene dieciocho, por lo que probablemente tiene una novia o esposa allá en el Distrito 11.

"Entonces, esperemos que Cato lo mate, para no tener que hacerlo nosotros." Lo digo en serio. No quiero terminar con la vida de Thresh. No quería matar a la niña del 8, aunque al hacerlo le haya librado del dolor que sentía. Ni siquiera quiero matar a Cato, pero lo hare, si tengo qué.

Katniss se ve alterada. Al principio, me imagino que está sufriendo. "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele mucho?"

"Quiero irme a casa, Peeta." Oh, wow. ¿En serio esto está pasando? Me dice que quiere volver a casa. Esto enciende algo en mí. Me dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle que me asegurare de que llegue a casa sana y salva. Pero no puedo. No puedo prometer que la llevare a casa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentarlo. Aun así, tal vez ella solo tiene que creer.

"Te irás, te lo prometo." Me inclino para besarla.

"Quiero irme ahora," dice, una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Se siente rota. Todo este tiempo, tuvo que verse y actuar de cierta manera para que la gente no la tomara por débil. Ahora, finalmente cede ante el dolor, y me alegro por ello. No puede mantener todo eso embotellado dentro de ella, necesita alguien en quien confiar, y yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré. Pero, no me gusta verla llorar.

"Vamos a hacer una cosa: duérmete y sueña con casa; antes de que te des cuenta, estarás ahí de verdad, ¿de acuerdo?"

Se seca los ojos. "De acuerdo. Despiértame si necesitas que monte guardia."

"Yo estoy bien y descansado, gracias a Haymitch y a ti. Además, ¿Quién sabe cuánto durará esto?" Digo, hablando de la lluvia que cae sin descanso.

Pasan las horas, y me permito comer una docena de pasas. Eso es suficiente para mantener los dolores del hambre a raya. En el tiempo que tengo para mí mismo, me doy cuenta de porque el Capitolio les llama los Juegos del Hambre. Quien gane esto jamás pasara hambre de nuevo. Los tributos tienen que firmar por teselas para alimentar a sus hambrientas familias, poniéndolos en mayor riesgo de ser llamados en la Cosecha. Es cruel, es enfermizo.

Detesto al Capitolio incluso más, si es que eso es posible. Solo ellos podrían tratar de darle un giro positivo a los ciudadanos muriendo de hambre y cansancio. Me pregunto cómo eran los países antes de todo esto. Aprendemos algunas cosas en los libros de historia, pero no viene en ellos todo lo que sucedió antes de Panem. El Capitolio tiene que aprobar los libros de texto antes de nosotros obtenerlos. Así que, aunque los hechos de los que nos hablan deben de ser ciertos, lo que los libros de texto dicen sobre ellos debe de ser algún invento. Panem está conformado por lo que solían ser tres países. El norte solía ser "Canadá", el centro "Estados Unidos, y el sur "México". La mayor parte de lo que era México y Canadá está ahora bajo el agua. El Distrito 7 se encuentra entre el norte y el centro de Panem. En el sur están los Distritos 4 y 8; y en el centro se localiza el resto.

Panem nació hace cien años. Al parecer, hubo dos guerras que involucraron al mundo entero hace unos doscientos años. Entonces, cuando el mundo se involucró en un tercer conflicto, algunos de los países tenían armas tan avanzadas que destruyeron gran parte de la superficie, dejando a muchos países bajo el agua. Entonces, el poder de armas nucleares en mal estado y el delicado balance de las cosas, causó huracanes, inundaciones, tsunamis, tornados, y otros desastres naturales, lo que causó muchísimas muertes alrededor de todo el mundo. De estas cenizas, resurgieron nuevos países. No aprendemos acerca de otros lugares además de Panem, sin embargo. El presidente Snow no lo permite, aunque el Capitolio nos asegura que estamos a salvo. Quién sabe si eso sea cierto o no.

Mi mente se aleja de mí y me doy cuenta de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Ya esta atardeciendo. Decido que debería de despertar a Katniss para que coma más, y, de acuerdo, yo también estoy bastante hambriento. Cuando abre sus ojos, nota que la lluvia se ha convertido en un aguacero, es mucho más fuerte que antes. No sé ella, pero disfruto del sonido. Pongo también la olla que contenía el caldo debajo de la grieta del techo. Katniss se sienta. No quiero que su frente sangre de nuevo, pero no puede comer acostada sobre su espalda, y necesita alimentarse para recuperar fuerzas. No sé cómo se hizo esa herida, pero decido esperar y ver si ella me dice.

"¿Deberíamos racionarlo?" Le digo, mirando la escasa cantidad de comida que nos queda.

"No, mejor nos lo terminamos. De todos modos, el granso se está poniendo malo, y solo nos faltaría acabar enfermos por comer carne en mal estado." Divide lo que resta en dos montones iguales. Hago mi mayor esfuerzo por comer despacio y llenarme más rápido, pero desde que he sido capaz de comer, mi cuerpo no ha parado de pedir comida para compensar lo que había perdido. "Mañana será día de caza," me dice.

No sé cómo puede ver derecho con esa herida en la cabeza, pero no discuto. "No podre servirte de mucha ayuda. No he cazado nunca." Por supuesto, esto no es una sorpresa para ella.

"Yo cazaré y tu cocinaras." Me siento un poco inferior. ¿No debería de ser al revés? Pero bueno, ¿a quién quiero engañar? No soy un cazador, soy el hijo de un panadero. "También puedes recolectar verduras." Eso es cierto. Por lo menos puedo buscar bayas y otras cosas.

"Ojala hubiera una especie de arbusto de pan por aquí," trato de bromear, pero el pan suena tan bien que me odio a mi mismo por decir esa palabra. Katniss lo empeora cuando me dice que el pan del Distrito 11 aun estaba tibio. Se me hace agua la boca. Pan caliente sería una bendición en estos momentos.

Katniss y yo masticamos algunas hojas de menta. No mantiene el hambre a raya, pero le da a nuestras bocas algo que hacer para no pensar en ello. No es la primera cosa que me viene a la mente cuando me dice que debemos de mantener nuestras bocas ocupadas, pero servirá. Forzó mis ojos para ver mirar por el agujero en el techo cuando el himno empieza a sonar. Espero que sean Thresh y Cato los que aparezcan en el cielo, pero no hay ningún rostro esa noche. No ha había nada de acción en un tiempo, ni romántica ni espantosa, por lo que me temo que mañana, los Vigilantes se ocuparan de que eso cambie.


End file.
